A New Beginning
by meredithe
Summary: AU This is the story of my original character, Allison Brynn a civilian on vacation aboard Cloud 9 before the cylons wipe out the colonies. This story is about one girls journey to survive and protect her baby sister Kacey. This is a part one of a saga I'm writing about what if Kacey's sister took her from Kara after the events of New Caprica. 4/8/13 Update!
1. Chapter 1 Repost

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Time Line: This is part one in a three part series. Part 1 will take place during the miniseries through the colonization on New Caprica, Part 2 will take place during the occupation on New Caprica, and Part 3 will take feature the Exodus and what happens after on Galactica's quest to find Earth. The Second and Third parts will start to draw in Kara, Lee and the crew of Galactica. Part 1 is more of a back-story for my original character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think! I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out on paper for everyone to see. It'll be a little slow at the beginning but I wanted to give Allison and Kacey a back-story before I add in Kara and Lee. Eventually it will be about Kara raising Allison and Kacey after the events on New Caprica.

AN2: I just wanted to say a quick thanks to my friend Kim who is an amazing Beta and has pushed me to share my story with everyone! You've been such an inspiration and I hope everyone enjoys my story.

**3/17/13 Update**: I know it's been ages since I last posted an update, but I've recently been going through the my story with the help of my friend Kim and I'm cleaning up the chapters that have already been posted. Most of the chapters will have small edits to get rid of my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes but there will be bits of new story throughout the first eighteen chapters. As soon as I've finished re-posting those chapters I'll start posting new chapters. I've got most of the story thought out in my head or written down on paper. There will be three stories that span the entire series, this first story will end as soon as the fleet reaches New Caprica. The second story takes place during their time on New Caprica while the third will start with the Exodus. I plan on completing my story… it's grown into a **much **larger story then I originally planned. A quick thanks to all those that have been patient with me as I slowly give you more story!

* * *

**Journal Entry 1 ****Vacation on Cloud 9**** (2 days before the end of the worlds)**

It's strange, I've been sitting on my bed with pen and paper in hand for the last hour trying to decide where to start with this journal. My English teacher Mrs. Dornamn gave each of my classmates and I a journal to write in over school break, and my mom always told me that the best place to start is always the beginning so here I go.

My name is Allison Brynn, I'm fourteen years old and I attend Caprica City High school. One day I'm going to become a doctor like my father, and work on a battlestar. My parents are just like any other except that they were still attending school when I was born. Despite raising a child so young, they both finished school, my dad was at the top of his class, and they both attended college. My father joined the military to pay his way through medical school and spends months at a time on the battlestar Atlantia. It's hard when he's gone. We all miss him terribly, but I love to sit up with him at night for hours when he comes home to tell me stories about what life on a battlestar is like. My mom Julia is the best, she never complains when he's gone even though I can tell it kills her, but she's happy for him. She's also done everything she can to help me learn about medicine, even though she's afraid I'll go out and join him and never come back, she just wants me to be happy.

I think it's been easier for her after the birth of my baby sister Kacey, two months ago. At first she drove me crazy because she would keep us up all night crying, but I love my little sister. I like to call her my little angel. We both look so much alike with our wispy blonde hair and our best feature, our bright blue eyes that daddy says remind him of looking into the ocean. Now that Kacey's a few months old she's started sleeping at night which has been great for mom and I. I know it's been hard for mom taking time off her job, she's an elementary school teacher but she took the year off so that she can spend time with Kacey.

A few weeks ago we got a letter from my dad who's finally got some leave approved. We haven't seen him since Kacey was born nearly 2 months ago, but now he's about to have a month's leave and has gotten us tickets aboard the luxury line, Cloud 9. Dad's sending us on ahead and he's going to join us in a week or so. I can't wait to see him! He's going to be so shocked when he sees how much Kacey has grown.

Kacey, mom, and I have been here for two days and it's amazing. I've traveled to a few of the other colonies for school trips and to visit dad but never anything like this.

Usually ships are dark and cold, but I've never seen one where it reminds me of my home on Caprica. Yesterday I took baby Kacey to see the garden, surrounded by a sea of color all around us, I pointed out the flowers to Kacey even though I knew she didn't understand anything I told her. There were bright red roses, soft pink tulips, and vibrant purple orchids. Even though the sun is fake and the background, a view of endless hills and mountains, I know this is the most beautiful sight either of us has ever seen before.

I've only been aboard a battlestar once before in my life. When I was eight years old Admiral Nagala gave my mother and I permission to visit the Atlantia. My father was gravely injured trying to rescue and help his fellow crewman who were hurt during an accident aboard the Atlantia. It was one of the most amazing and terrifying experiences, and would live with me for the rest of my life.

Terrified, was the first emotion I felt when my mother told me that we were going to go out into space and visit my father. I was too young to realize how serious my father's injuries were to allow our family aboard one of the most decorated battlestars in the fleet. I was terrified that my father was going to die, and frightened because I'd never been off Caprica before. Caprica was my home and it was all that I've ever known. The ship was cold and I remember being thankful that I'd listened to my mom when she told me to grab my jacket despite the 80 degree weather in Caprica City. Everything seemed so large, but that may have been because I was so small, less than three feet tall at the time. There were so many people dressed in the same military garb that my father always came home in as we were shown our way through the Battlestar's long dark passageways. As I walked by I didn't see the stares of those around me, unfamiliar with the idea of a child aboard their ship, the child of a man willing to sacrifice himself to save his fellow man. Admiral Nagala told us of my father and his desperate attempt to save those stuck in a closed off compartment full of flames, how he dragged three men out before a smaller explosion caused pipes to fall and nearly crush him.

I know dad will be here within the week, but I'm going stir crazy waiting for his arrival. Months ago he told me that if I can get mom's permission I could stay aboard the Atlantia with him over summer break and learn about the battlestar and what he does in sickbay. After months of begging my mom's finally agreed to let me visit my dad. Six years ago when I saw my father, a hero aboard the Atlantia I knew what I wanted to do with my life, who I wanted to become. I wanted to save lives like my father, I wanted to travel through space and discover new planets and if the time ever came, to fight the cylons with my dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2 Repost

**Journal Entry 2 (1 day after the end of the worlds)**

Yesterday the worlds ended and our lives changed forever. Looking back I can't believe how excited I was about this stupid vacation, about seeing my father, about my future. At this point I can't be sure if I'll live long enough to see tomorrow, let alone have a future. After twenty years of armistice with the cylons, after no word at all for twenty years they attacked the colonies, my home.

We had just sat down for dinner in the dining area aboard Cloud 9 when it was announced. I remember laughing at Kacey who kept trying to steal my silverware and I was afraid she'd hurt herself with my knife. The captain cleared his voice through the speaker system as I held my two month old baby sister gently in my arms. He said that he needed everyone's attention and requested that we remain calm as he described the message he had just received. He had gotten word that there were attacks on going across the colonies. Picon, Saggitaron, and Aerilon were the first hit by the cylons, but the mass destruction didn't stop there. Over the next few hours as we huddled in our room we heard continued information that shattered my very soul. Caprica was hit with a thermal nuke that destroyed Caprica City and similar warheads were being detonated on all the colonies. The cylons had finally returned for their creators.

Over 7 million lives ended in an instant. Tears streamed down my face as I understood the severity of what the cylons had done to our people. Everyone I'd ever known... My grandmother who baked me cookies every Sunday night as we played the silly board games that she loved so much, Grandpa Joe that told me to reach for the stars because I could accomplish anything in the galaxy of my choosing. My best friends, my enemies... even my English teacher Mrs. Dornamn, who forced me to start writing these stupid journal entries; they were all gone in the blink of an eye. Why not me? Why was I allowed to survive while billions of others died? What made me so special that I got to live another day?

I should've known that the worst was not over, I'm not sure how long I sat there with tears in my eyes, a look of incomprehension on my face as I sat on my bed crying over all the innocent lives that were lost with no explanation. Suddenly, it came to me like a punch to the gut, my father was on Atlantia, the flag ship of the fleet, a once proud honor but all I could think of was the danger that put my father in.

Hours later it was announced that Admiral Nagala, aboard the Atlantia led the fleet along with my father to fight the cylons, and were destroyed over the planet Virgon. Kacey lay sleeping in her crib as my mom and I huddled together crying over the loss of a husband and father. I would never see my father again, no trip aboard the Atlantia, no medical school, and poor sweet Kacey would never get to know the father that loved, and died to protect her and so many others. My baby sister's life had only just begun and she had no idea that it had been shattered to pieces. I was afraid for her and my family. What were we going to do? It was only a matter of time before the cylons killed all that was left of humanity.

Later, after I cried until my eyes were red and my nose running, I was finally able to drift off to sleep feeling as if I'd crawled into a bottomless hole trying to escape the pain of my loss. After waking to find a note from my mother, I tried to distract Kacey and I with a short children's story as my mother went to get information. She went in search of something, anything that might tell us this was all a horrible joke, or nightmare that nearly all of humanity had not just been wiped out by our enemies. We hadn't heard anything since the loss of Atlantia and the other battlestars hours ago.

When mom returned she told me that the Cloud 9 had jumped while I slept and that we were now surrounded by other surviving ships along with Colonial One. At first, I was astounded to find that President Adar had survived the attacks, only to learn that he had died like so many others and that we now had a new president of the colonies, President Laura Roslin. A school teacher was in charge of the colonies or what was left of them. My mother wasn't sure whether to be proud of her fellow educator or terrified that President Rosin had no idea how to run our government. I was alarmed to hear that in my exhaustion I slept through not only one jump, but a second jump when we were discovered by the cylons. After the tragic death of Admiral Nagala and the Atlantia, Commander Adama of the Galactica delivered a broadcast announcing that he was taking control over the fleet and ordered all survivors to meet at Ragnar Anchorage. Our ship, along with nearly forty others jumped to Ragnar Anchorage to meet up with the battlestar Galactica, the only surviving battlestar left in the universe.

It seemed as if we were on the edge of a cliff, waiting to take that last step and fall to our doom. We were stuck here, fifty thousand survivors waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the cylons to finish us off once and for all. I know its morbid, but all I've been able to do is sit around on this ship that at one time I thought was breathtakingly beautiful, but now all I could feel was closed in with nothing that I could do to stop the impending doom from taking the lives of my family. I'm just a girl stuck on a cruise liner, there's nothing I can do to help, and even if there were, what good could one girl make against thousands of machines that were able to kill billions.

* * *

**Journal Entry 3 (5 days after the end of the worlds)**

I remember my mom urging me to eat as we waited for our new leaders to decide the fleet's next move. Where would we go? Would there ever be a safe place away from the cylons? I knew we couldn't return home. The cylons were there with their ships and their nukes waiting for those foolish enough to return to what once was our home. Where would we live? My father was gone; dust, like so many others along with him and my mother was a school teacher. How would we get food and water on these ships? They weren't designed for long term survival. All these thoughts flew through my mind as we waited. I heard whispers in the halls and the dining room about the Galactica. Some believed the ship was planning on going back to the colonies to fight the cylons. I hoped they would see reason, didn't they understand they didn't stand a chance. The Galactica was one ship, just one, how could they win a battle that the Atlantia, Admiral Nagala, and my father had lost.

For a minute we were safe, 33 minutes to be exact. The Galactica stayed and defended our fleet as we jumped away from the impending threat of the cylons bearing down on us. It was the most terrifying moment of my entire life. I prayed to the Gods that we would be safe, and for once they listened. We survived and everyone seemed to sigh in relief but it was short lived, too short for those aboard Galactica and those flying our ships. For once I'm glad to be aboard Cloud 9 rather than a battlestar like the Galactica. For days we've lived through this torture, waiting, and hoping that the cylons wouldn't find us. It seems as if we're stuck in a loop, repeating the same 33 minutes over and over again. Every time our "fleet" jumps away from the cylons we are discovered exactly 33 minutes later. The crew has been working around the clock with no time for rest.

A few days ago my mother started working in the dining hall after watching one of the women collapse from exhaustion. She talked to the captain and they agreed to let us keep our room for the indeterminate future if she works for our keep.

* * *

**Journal Entry 4 (8 days after the end of the worlds)**

It's finally over; the cylons have stopped following us at least for now. It took six days, but Galactica finally discovered how the cylons were tracking us. The Olympic Carrier was left behind during one of our last jumps and surprisingly the attacks stopped immediately after. No one's really sure, but I heard whispers that there were over a thousand souls on the Olympic Carrier before the Galactia's vipers destroyed it. It's tragic that we've lost even more lives, but is it wrong for me to feel relieved that it's over? That maybe, just maybe, we'll finally be safe at least for a little while.

Mom's gone, left me in charge of Kacey while she works as a waitress in the dining hall. What has our life come to?


	3. Chapter 3 Repost

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think! I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out on paper for everyone to see. It'll be a little slow at the beginning but I wanted to give Allison and Kacey a back story before I add in Kara and Lee. Eventually it will be about Kara raising Allison and Kacey after the events on New Caprica.

* * *

**Journal Entry 5 (9 day after the end of the worlds)**

Mom's working again; I think she's trying to keep her mind off dad and everything that's happened. It's still hard to grasp that we've lost everything and that everyone we know and love are gone. Every time I close my eyes I can't help but wonder about everyone back home. How did they die? Was it quick, or did the cylons go door to door and kill every last human? A small part of me wonders if everyone is dead or are we condemning millions of people to die because we left them at the mercy of our enemy. My mom tells me not to think about it, she says I should concentrate on the future but it's hard not to. I can't just forget about the life I've always known and the people I grew up with.

While my dreams have been filled with nightmares of terrifying cylons, we've been lucky enough to have escaped them at least for the time being, but that doesn't mean that anyone in the fleet has let down their guard, everyone has been staying on alert, waiting. I look at Kacey and she's the same happy baby that she was ten days ago, before dad, and before the end of the worlds.

That's what everyone's calling it, the end of the worlds... Mom wants me to be positive but I can tell that she's afraid. She's afraid of the unknown, we used to have control over our lives, plans for tomorrow, and the future but we don't have that anymore. Sometimes when I look at Kacey, her shinny golden curls and cherub cheeks I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there might be a future out there. We might find Earth.

* * *

**Journal Entry 6 (11 days after the end of the worlds)**

Sometimes it's hard to stay positive when everything keeps going wrong. For the last few days all I've been able to think about is Earth, about finding a new home where everything is real, so that we can start over. We could start afresh, our sins forgiven, like when Kacey was baptized and all of her sins were washed away, not that an infant has committed any sins. Now I'm not sure if we'll make it to Earth or anywhere that'll put solid ground beneath our feet.

Yesterday was like any other in our new life, mom was working, and I was watching Kacey when we learned that Galactica was sabotaged. The Virgon Express was receiving its water supply from the Galactica when explosions rocked Galactica and sixty percent of our water reserves were lost out into open space. The news shook the fleet, a lot of people are dependent on that water and if we don't find another supply soon we'll be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Journal Entry 7 (13 days after the end of the worlds)**

Galactica found another source for water, but nothing seems to come easily anymore. It seems that finding the water source was going to be a lot easier then retrieving it.

I heard a few men in the dining hall the other night talking about a prisoner uprising aboard the Astral Queen led by Tom Zarak. In history class we learned that he was sentenced to over twenty years in prison for terrorism against the colonies, causing the death of many lives, and destruction of a government building. I know we're desperate for the water, but is it a good idea to let that man, along with many others free among the fleet after the crimes they committed.

Sometimes I wonder why I take the time to write in this journal anymore... I mean what's the point? It's not like Mrs. Dornamn is going to come back from the grave and haunt me until I complete it.

* * *

**Journal Entry 8 (14 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent hours last night thinking about what I said in my last entry. No one's left to hold me accountable for completing this journal, but what about Kacey? What about dad, and all the people that died on the colonies? Don't they deserve to be remembered when this is all over? What about all of the people that are dying every day so that we have a chance to go and find a new life; find Earth? I'll continue my story in honor of the billions that have lost their lives in the colonies and for those who fight everyday to give us a future, heroes like my dad, heroes like Starbuck.

When Kacey and I went to the dining hall to meet up with mom for lunch I listened to the reporters giving their daily updates over the wireless. Earlier today, a Lieutenant Kara Thrace single handedly took out eight raiders but soon disappeared. All military units have been shifted to aid in the search and rescue of Starbuck which has many worried about the ever depleting quantities of fuel and supplies.

I hope that they find Lieutenant Thrace. If we have any hope at getting to Earth we'll need pilots like her to get us there and keep us safe from the constant cylon threat.

* * *

**Journal Entry 9 (16 days after the end of the worlds)**

Kacey and I spent the afternoon in the garden today celebrating the return of Lieutenant Thrace. I know very little about Starbuck except what the radio has said and comments from those around me, but I'm glad that for once something good has happened. At this point we have less than fifty thousand souls and only a few good pilots to defend us from the cylons.

We spent the afternoon in the sun laid out on a blanket. For now this is the only sun and grass that I can experience and I wanted to share it with my baby sister who will hopefully one day be able to truly experience the real thing for herself on Earth. After lazing in the sun a bit, we put together a bouquet of flower to surprise mom when she got off work. I collected the flowers while Kacey made baby noises as she laid in her portable car seat.

* * *

**Journal Entry 10 (17 days after the end of the worlds)**

Mom cried when she found the flowers Kacey and I got her. She crushed me to her side and held Kacey through the night. Sometimes I forget how hard this is for mom, and how worried she is everyday that she'll loose her daughters like she lost her husband.

I try not to think about what would happen if Kacey and I lost mom. She's my rock and the thought of losing her, the thought of being alone makes it difficult to breathe. It's better if I don't think about it.

* * *

**Journal Entry 11 (18 days after the end of the worlds)**

There was a suicide bomber on the Galactica yesterday that killed three people and almost cost Commander Adama his life, which shocked the fleet. This morning President Roslin gave a press conference with even more startling news. There are cylons that look just like us, they look and act like humans. There are two known models, males that have been discovered in the fleet, but there might be more among us.

The news has sparked mass panic among the fleet, my mom among them. She was terrified to learn about the humanoid cylons and said that Kacey and I are no longer allowed to travel alone which I think is stupid. I get that it's scary and we don't know who they are, but what would cylons want with two girls? I mean, Kacey can barely roll over let alone talk yet and I'm just a fourteen year old girl with absolutely nothing to do.

Is it sad that I _actually _miss school? I miss my friends, some of which were like sisters and I feel like there's no one to talk to anymore. I tell Kacey almost everything, but she doesn't understand anything that I tell her and I'm afraid that anything I tell my mom will just worry her and make her more upset then she already is. She's barely hanging on by a thread.

I love my sister with all my heart, but it's hard spending every waking moment with her. Occasionally I need time to myself to think and worry like everyone else, and when I'm with Kacey I have to be the strong one to make her feel safe and make sure she's loved. But most of all, and I'll never tell my mother this, I miss my science classes. I've always had a passion for science and medicine, and now more than ever I feel like it's needed. How many trained physicians do we have aboard the fleet? I've heard stories about people dying over the first few days after the attacks because we didn't have enough doctors. I know I'm only fourteen but I want to make a difference, I want to help people.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: I know that Brendan "Hotdog" Costanza was older then 17 (almost 18) during the show and was the only surviving member of his family but this is an AU story and it fit. Please review my story and let me know what you think! It motivates me to write me! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Please review and I'm also looking for a beta so spend me a message if your interested :D

* * *

**Journal Entry 12 (22 days after the end of the worlds)**

Sorry I haven't written in a few days, but I have a good reason! I made a new friend today, the first since the attacks nearly a month ago. I think my mom realized that she couldn't keep Kacey and I locked up in our room because of the cylons. It could take awhile for them to discover all the humanoid models and we've been going crazy with nothing to do. A few days ago she went to the infirmary after cutting her hand on a piece of broken glass. She said that she had a conversation with a nurse about their children and they both realized they each had teenage girls. A few nights ago we got together and had dinner together and she introduced us.

The girl's name is Jenny Costanza and she's only a few years older than me. Jenny is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, but she's also one of the most outgoing and adventurous. She has the most beautiful hair, deep chocolate brown hair that flows like waves down her back, so different from my own endless curls. I used to love my own blue eyes but they seem so dull compared to her rich brown. It's funny because she wishes she had my own blue eyes. Jenny is also a lot taller than me and very fit. Yesterday she told me that she works out a lot because she wants to become a viper pilot when she's old enough, and if you want to join the military you need to be able to handle strenuous activity.

Jenny was raised at the Picon Fleet Headquarters by her mother Mary Costanza, who stayed on base a one of the resident nurses until she retired to raise her ever growing family. Her father, Major Joesph Costanza was a viper pilot during the first colonial war and had retreated from his life among the battlestars to raise his children and taught new cadets how to fly vipers at the Fleet Academy. Jenny was quiet as she told me that her father and two younger siblings had remained on Picon during their vacation and that Mary, Jenny, and her older brother Brendan were all that remained of their once large family.

When I asked her why her entire family hadn't gone on vacation she said her youngest brother Timmy was ill so her father stayed to take care of him. They had made plans to join them a few days after the attacks. The whole vacation was planned because they were trying to make her seventeen year old brother, Brendan feel better after washing out of theFleetAcademyafter one too many stunts that his instructors didn't appreciate.

I thought Jenny's brother, Brendan "Hotdog" Costanza sounded fascinating and I made her tell me stories about him late into the night. Despite wiping out at theFleetAcademyhe was recently recruited by Galactica to become a new viper pilot after an accident on the Galactica's flight deck that took the lives of thirteen pilots. "He was the only "nugget" that had any military training so they had to take him" Jenny told me laughing. I secretly thought it was because he was a great flyer after she told me he'd already been given his pins for his heroism on refusing to leave Starbuck behind when she took on those eight cylon raiders last week.

* * *

**Journal Entry 13 (23 days after the end of the worlds)**

I told Jenny about the journal I've been keeping and she thought it was a great idea. We don't have much left from our old lives on the colonies except each other and she thought it was our duty to record what happened and maybe years from now when the cylons are gone people will look back out our accounts told in our journals. Maybe they would become a part of our history once we reach Earth. I was surprised to see how optimistic Jenny was about finding Earth. I'm not sure if it's optimism or the fact that she needs something, a spark of hope to keep going because if we don't have that bit of hope we have nothing to keep us from waiting for the cylons to finish us off.

Someone came aboard Cloud 9 to take a sample of everyone's blood a few days ago; mom said it was to test for humanoid cylons. I can understand why they'd want to test the adults and even Jenny and I, but why would they want to test little Kacey? I think it's silly, how could anyone think a three month old baby was a cylon and what harm could she do. All they did was make Kacey cry, I hate seeing my baby sister cry.

Unfortunately the whole situation has refreshed my mothers worry about Kacey 've once again been banished to our room until mom feels safe. Luckily she allowed us to spend time with Jenny in her room so it's not as boring as the last time. It's actually given Jenny and I a chance to get to know one another. Jenny told me her brother Brendan isn't as interesting I think he is, but she did admit that she's jealous of him. While my dream is to become a doctor she's always wanted to become a viper pilot. She's hoping that in a few years she'll become one as well and she swore to me that one day she'll be a much better pilot than her brother Hotdog. She also said that she'd have a better call sign. I wonder why he's called Hotdog?

* * *

**Journal Entry 14 (25 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent the afternoon with Kacey and Jenny again. Now and then I wish Kacey didn't have to be there with us, that I could just spend time with a friend without having to watch a baby. Now I know how my mom felt when she had me in her teens. I mentioned my thoughts to Jenny, who told me she used to wish the same about her younger siblings until the attacks happened. She lost her younger brother and sister during the attacks along with her father. Now that they're gone she told me a day doesn't go by without her missing them and wishing they were near. She said she likes spending time with Kacey because she reminds her of her brother who was only eleven months on Picon during the attacks. He used to pull off his socks and shoes like little Kacey tends to do. If I didn't watch her carefully she'd leave her socks and shoes all over the ship.

After talking to Jenny about her lost family it made me think about my own father and everything and everyone that I've lost. It hurts when I think about never seeing my father again. We used to have a special tradition whenever he came home on leave. Whenever he came home to visit he'd wait until mom fell asleep at night and he'd sneak into my room and drag me into the living room in front of the warm fireplace. We'd lay out pillows and blankets and make smores in front of the fire and tell each other stories about our lives and talk about everything that happened while he was away.

I remember the last night before he left, the last night I spent with him after mom and Kacey got out of the hospital. It was also the last night I'd ever spend with him. He surprised me that night when he woke me quietly; I loved my new sister, but worried a little that he wouldn't have the time to continue our tradition now that he had my baby sister to worry about. He woke me with Kacey cradled gently against his chest and he carefully pressed her into my arms as we walked into the living room. He quietly set up the living room, adding extra pillows so that I could lean back as I cradled my new sister in my arms as she slept baby dreams. We shared our last smores and whispered conversations that night; it was one of the best and worst nights of my life. If I'd known it would be our last real conversation I would've told him so much more. I would've told him how much I loved him. I remember the broken promise that we'd share smores with Kasey when she got older. Kasey would never have smores with our father. She would never get to know him, and probably would never get to taste chocolate because it had become so scarce. I'd already lost my father; I wasn't going to let anything take Kacey away from me. Kacey has become such a big part of my life I don't know what I'd do without her, but sometimes it'd be nice to be able to act like a normal teenage and not have to worry about taking care of a baby or always worrying about the cylons attacking.

No matter my relationship with my sister or how much I miss spending time with kids my own age. I swear that someday Kacey and I will share smores over a warm fire and continue the tradition that my father and I started so many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing this story, it seems to just flow out on paper! Please review and let me know what you think, it motivates me to continue with my story :D I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested please let me know I welcome your thoughts and idea just please no flames *runs and hides*

* * *

**Journal Entry 15 (26 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny's brother Brendan aka Hotdog recently sent her a few flight books. She said they're to keep her entertained and help educate her about raptors and vipers so that she'll be prepared when she's old enough to train on Galactica. She was so excited I didn't have the heart to tell her the real reason he sent her those flight manuals. He wants to prepare her as much as possible so she wont die like so many other pilots.

I've spent hours since the attacks listening to the radio and I've heard the stories from visiting military about how dangerous it is out there. I heard a set of pilots talking about Starbuck and Hotdog and how Starbuck wasn't the only one to take on those eight cylon raiders when she was nearly lost to us. Hotdog nearly lost his life to cylons that day, he was still in training and he'd raced after his trainer to help and almost died. If it hadn't been for Starbuck, his brave flight instructor Brendan probably would have died that day.

I heard a whispered conversation between my mom and Jenny's mother Amy last night. Amy cried on my mom's shoulder and I pretended to sleep to give them privacy as they talked. She told my mom how worried she was about her son Brendan, and how she was afraid she'd loose him like she'd lost his father to the cylons less than a month ago. Jenny told me how her mom wasn't dealing with the loss as well as my mom and she didn't have a small child to distract her because her two remaining children were almost fully grown. She'd lost her two babies and husband to the cylons and was terrified she'd loose her remaining children any day now. My heart ached for her, but I knew that if we didn't have brave pilots like her son Hotdog, Starbuck, and the Commander's own son, Apollo out there protecting us none of us would last very long against the cylons.

* * *

**Journal Entry 16 (still 26 days after the end of the worlds)**

For the first time since the attacks I went to the pool or the closest thing we have to a pool these days. Cloud 9 is a luxury liner but with the water crises the pools are no longer being used, too much water wasted on a luxury that we can no longer afford like so many others. While the pool is no longer used, the spa is still in use for those that can afford it and have the time to experience what little we have left of our lives on the colonies.

Jenny's mom, Amy was able to get us into the spa and in line to use of the large bathtubs. It was the first time I've been able to relax while bathing since the attacks even if I shared the whirlpool tube with Jenny and Kacey and we were in our swimsuits. We've been taking fast showers in the stall attached to our room since the attacks began and I'd forgotten how nice it was to relax in water. It's strange how you don't miss something until you no longer have it.

Mom always shared her shower with baby Kacey or bathed her in her baby tub back home so I had no idea how slippery babies were. I should have listened closer to Jenny's warning about her own experience with her younger siblings. I had to be careful with Kacey in the water, but she had so much fun. There was a long line for the tubs and people were fighting over who got to use the private baths first, but it was worth the look on her face as Kacey splashed in the water as I held tight to her slippery tummy. Who knew babies could be so disastrous! I didn't want to explain to mom that I let my sister drown because of her excitement to swim, or rather pound her fists against the surface of the water in her attempt to get Jenny and I as wet as possible.

* * *

**Journal Entry 17 (28 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny and I talked about our friends back home last night. I told her how worried I was about forgetting their faces and the memories I had of them. We'd lost so many... like Tasha, who used to spend hours in front of the mirror perfecting her makeup and practicing her cheerleading moves, but always took the time to help me study for a chemistry test. Or Ronny, the cute boy that sat behind me for years that I'd been working up the courage to ask on a date. He always had a quip to throw into a conversation to make me laugh.

Jenny's brother, Brendan had told her about the memorial wall on Galactica. It started as a way for the crew to find loved ones, but has become a place to pray and remember those that we've lost since the attacks and even those we've lost after the attacks to the cylons and even needless accidents. The halls on the Galactica are covered with pictures and kind words for those that we've lost and the idea sparked one of our own. We decided to make a scrapbook of pictures from what we have left of our loved ones so they'll never be forgotten. One day I'd like to share it with Kacey when she's older so she'll never forget our dad and all the people back home on the colonies that loved her.

As we added pictures to our scrapbook we began to see how few we had. We added notes and stories beside the images, some short, some longer than others. Mom added a story about how she and dad met while I shared the story about our tradition of smores and late night talks in front of the fire. At first we just wrote stories and descriptions of those without images, but we learned that a Broady, a boy that lived a few rooms down from us was a talented artist that drew portraits for guests before the cylons attacked. He said that if we gave him detailed descriptions of our friends he'd draw a likeness so we could add them to our scrapbook on the condition that we'd allow him to add his own friends and family to our scrapbook. Thus began the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Broady told us that it's been strange for him because while so many things have changed since the attacks a lot has remained the same for him. We learned that his father is my mother's boss and that he runs the restaurant and bars aboard Cloud 9 and that they've both lived here for over five years. When Broady was thirteen years old his mother died of cancer which left him alone and nowhere to go but to join his estranged father aboard Cloud 9. For the last five years he was home schooled and spent his free time perfecting his craft by doing portraits for guests for tips. Broady has jet black hair that sticks up at all angles; he told us he's tried everything to tame it with no avail. Jenny thinks he's handsome, but I don't see the appeal. Broady's a nice guy and he does a great job keeping us busy with his portraits, but he's not the guy for me. I'm not sure I'll ever find one; there are less than fifty thousand people left out of the billions that existed less than a month ago. What hope do I have of finding happiness?

* * *

**Journal Entry 18 (30 days after the end of the worlds)**

Found a new distraction for Kacey this morning. She loves to watch Broady draw! I guess Jenny isn't the only one with a crush on Broady. Last night mom and I had a hard time getting to sleep because Kacey wouldn't stop fussing and she still wasn't happy when I took her down to breakfast with Jenny and Broady this morning. We tried everything, but we couldn't get her to settle down while we ate until Broady snatched her from my arms and plopped her on his lap. He got out his sketchpad and pen and whispered in her tiny ear as he drew her a picture of her favorite stuffed bear, Mr. Cuddles which I handed down to her from my own childhood when she was born (But I wasn't going to share that with my new friends).

I always thought a hero was someone who risked their own lives to save others, some like my father who nearly died when I was younger to rescue three men from an explosion or Jenny's father who fought in a viper during the first cylon war, but there are many definitions of a hero. The official Caprica dictionary states that a hero is: _a man(or woman) of distinguished courage or ability, admired for his (or her) brave deeds and noble qualities._ Sure President Roslin, Commander Adama, and the whole of the Galactica crew are heroes for rescuing us from the cylons but everyday people, like Broady are heroes too, a boy that was willing to do anything to make a little girl smile.

* * *

AN: I've got a few more journal entries typed out for another chapter and I might post it if I get a few reviews :) Let me know what you think about Hotdog and Allison; He might come visit his family next chapter and meet Allison for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing this story, it seems to just flow out on paper! Please review and let me know what you think, it motivates me to continue with my story :D I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested please let me know I welcome your thoughts and idea just please no flames *runs and hides*

* * *

**Journal Entry 19 (still 30 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny just stopped by for some advice about Broady. She's fallen completely head over heels for him after she watched him interact with Kacey and learned how great he is with children. She hasn't been able to stop talking about him, his gorgeous smile, dashing cheekbones, and amazing talent. How can someone have dashing cheekbones?

I'm glad that Jenny's found someone; I know how lonely she is even though she won't admit it. Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have Kacey even when she's keeping me up all night. Jenny lost her brothers and her sister to the cylons. Brendan "Hotdog" might still be alive, but she hasn't seen him since his move to Galactica and he rarely has time to talk to her with how busy he is training on his viper.

I know it sounds shallow, I want Broady and Jenny to be happy, really I do, but I hope they don't forget me. They're the first friends I've had since the attacks and I don't want to lose anymore friends, especially to hormones.

* * *

**Journal Entry 20 (31 days after the end of the worlds)**

Today was one of the best day's I've had in a really long time. I think my mom could tell that I was a little depressed and talked to Jenny's mom Amy about letting me borrow a few of her medical journals. I've been so distracted by everything that's happened over the last month that I had completely forgotten about my dream of becoming a doctor.

It's not that I don't want to become a doctor I just began to feel like it was an impossible dream after the cylons took everything from us. I pushed my dreams and thoughts to the back of my mind after the attacks. How would I become a doctor, receive an education without any schools or teachers? My mom was an elementary teacher on Caprica. She'd be able to teach Kacey how to read and write, but she wouldn't be able to help me stitch someone up or set a broken bone. Sometimes I really wish my father was here, he would've shown me how to perform a bypass surgery.

Anyway I digress, Amy dropped off a few medical journals she'd collected over the years, including her beginners textbooks from when she'd started medical school. I couldn't believe that she'd actually brought them along on her vacation. My mom told me that she was going to cut back her hours a bit so that I could get some hands on experience with Amy by volunteering in Cloud 9's sickbay. I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe that they were both so willing to help me achieve my dream. Things have been so hard on all of us since the attacks, but maybe things will be okay. Now it won't be so bad if Broady and Jenny start dating. I've got something to keep me busy. And the best part is that this'll give mom the chance to relax a little and spend some time with Kacey.

Before the attacks mom had taken a year off work to spend time with Kacey during her first year. Over the last month she hasn't really had the chance because she's been working herself to the bone to give us food and a place to sleep at night. Things are getting scarier as food has started to become a problem, I know mom doesn't want to talk about it, but I've heard the news broadcasts about food and fuel becoming a problem soon.

We could tell Amy was bursting to share her news when she dropped off my new books. She told us that she'd received a message from her son who was hoping to get a little time off so that he could visit his family on Cloud 9. She told us she couldn't wait to see him and told us she'd let us know when he got the time off because she wanted us to join them for dinner to meet him when he did arrive. I could barely contain my excitement. Jenny and I have known each other for less than two weeks, but it seemed as if this crisis had joined our two families into one. She's already told me so much about her brother, even the trouble he got into back on Picon that got him kicked out of the FleetAcademy. I couldn't wait to meet him!

* * *

**Journal Entry 21 (32 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny and Broady have been spending a lot of time together and went to the gardens without me today. I'm trying not to be jealous, but it's hard sitting on the sidelines watching them as I remain alone. It used to be the three of us against everything and now they spend their afternoons together while I watch baby Kacey. I try not to think about it because tomorrow's going to be a big day.

Tomorrow will be my first day with Mrs. Costanza in the infirmary and I can't wait to learn from her and the other nurses and doctor. It'll also be a relief to spend some time away from little Kacey and her babbling nonsense baby talk even if it can be adorable. Every now and then it drives me crazy when I'm trying to study. I don't know what to expect. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Jenny's mom, but she always seemed really nice and she's gotta be great if she's willing to spend so much time letting me follow her around as she works.

* * *

**Journal Entry 22 (33 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent the afternoon shadowing Mrs. Costanza in the infirmary(she told me to call her Amy but it's just too weird). It was so interesting and I can't even begin to describe how fascinating everything was. Any doubt that I had about becoming a doctor has been erased from my mind. I felt like I was finally in my element after spending so much time away from my medical shows and science classes.

We spent a lot of time talking about the types of patients that they receive in Cloud 9's infirmary compared to other ships like the Galactica. For the most part Amy only dealt with small accidents and very few life threatening cases, but they had dealt with a few heart attacks after the news and stress of the cylons attacking became too much for a few individuals. Galactica on the other hand was completely different. They dealt with all types of injuries. They dealt with minor to major injuries which I knew to be true after hearing a story of thirteen viper pilots being killed and many more injured after an accident on the Galactica hanger deck. It was the same accident that got Hotdog into a viper so quickly.

Mrs. Costanza told me how lucky we were to have a licensed doctor aboard, unlike so many other smaller ships. Doctors are few and far between among the fleet and all the licensed physicians remained constantly busy moving among the ships to where they are needed the most.

While Doctor Tompan resided aboard Cloud 9 he spent a lot of his time traveling to the many other ships within the fleet that had very little medical personnel or no trained medical help. Amy told me that we were very lucky to be on a vessel like Cloud 9 during the attacks. A lot of ships only had basic medical supplies and didn't have trained nurses or doctors to help in an emergency, it was one of the reasons she wanted to take the time to teach me what she knew. Mrs. Costanza knew that we would need as many doctors and nurses as possible in the coming years wherever we ended up and we no longer had schools to educate us. She teased me that it would be like the old days before high schools and colleges. Back when people learned professions from mentors and trainers, she said I was her apprentice.

* * *

**Journal Entry 23 (34 days after the end of the worlds)**

Went to see if Jenny wanted to hangout this morning and Mrs. Costanza said she was already off somewhere with Broady. Kacey and I spent the morning and afternoon playing out in the garden on a blanket full of toys that mom had acquired for her over the last few days (no idea where she found them). We spent a lot of time playing peek-a-boo and trying to get her to crawl despite my mom telling me that she's still too young. I know that Kacey's smart and she'll develop early. I've got a feeling because whenever I tell her my secrets she looks at me like she understands every word I tell her. She hasn't learned to crawl yet, but recently she's learned how to roll over onto her side to reach for her toys and babble in her baby language when she can't reach it.

* * *

**Journal Entry 24 (still 34 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny just left; she apologized for not being around lately, but couldn't contain her excitement. Broady asked her out to dinner, just the two of them and she wanted my help getting ready. I was happy for them, I had to remind myself as I smiled and helped her pick out the right sundress and lip gloss. I even loaned her a pair of shoes. It was Jenny's first date and I made her promise to tell me all the details the next morning.

Sometimes it sucks to be the third wheel, I wanted my friends to be happy, but it seemed the more time they spent together the farther apart we became and less time they wanted to spend with me...

* * *

Allison shut her journal quickly and hid it beneath her bed as she heard the sound of the door opening. She watched as her mother walked into their room slowly with an exhausted look on her face. She looked at her mom's face for a moment before saying, "You look terrible mom! How long was your shift this time?"

"Hey honey, it wasn't too bad. It was a little longer than usual, but it was worth having yesterday off so I could spend the day with Kacey," a small smile slid across Julia's face as she looked over at her daughter Ally perched on her bed in her pajamas. "How was your evening? Did you and Kacey have a good night?"

Allison watched as her mother poured herself a glass of water, before sitting down in a chair a few feet away from her daughter. She let out a sigh and began pulling off her shoes before she responded, "It was okay, Kacey went down a few hours ago and Jenny stopped by for a little while. I helped her get ready for her first date with Broady."

"That's nice, I'm glad you found someone to spend time with," Julia said as she leaned back against her chair and sighed before looking over at her daughter, "Ally I know this has been hard for you, spending all of your time taking care of Kacey. After the attacks we've all had to make sacrifices and you've made me proud, stepping up like you have."

"I'm not sure how proud you should be," Allison stated as she grabbed a pillow off her bed and clutched it to her chest for a few moments before saying, "I'm really jealous of Jenny and Broady! They just went out on their first date and I'm afraid they'll forget all about me. What about me? Why can't I get a date too?" she exclaimed.

"Scoot over," Julia said as she moved towards her daughter. Allison moved aside to let her mother sit down beside her on Allison's bed. "I'm still proud of you no matter what you do, and you have no idea how proud your father was. It's okay to be jealous, just talk to Jenny and tell her how you feel because she's your friend and she'll understand. This is the first guy she's ever dated this is new for everyone, but she's still your friend and you mean a lot to her. If the date goes well and they continue to spend time together they won't forget you and it won't make them care about you any less."

Julia moved to pull Allison into her arms for a hug as she said, "I love you sweetheart and I'm so thankful to the Gods that you and your sister are alright," she pulled back a little to grasp Allison's face gently and looked directly in her eyes, "I don't know how I would've survived this last month without you. Kacey certainly wouldn't have been happy," she teased. "Someday you'll find a guy that makes you feel the way that I felt for your father. He'll make you feel like nothing else matters. Just promise me you won't grow up too fast," she finished with a grin as she pulled away. "Get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow" Julia winked at Allison before walking out of the room.

* * *

AN: Thanks LelaKat for the review glad to know someone's enjoying my crazy story idea :) I know I said I'd introduce Hotdog but the chapter ran a little long so he should be in the next chapter or so. Please review and let me know what you guys think :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing this story, it seems to just flow out on paper! Please review and let me know what you think, it motivates me to continue with my story :D I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested please let me know I welcome your thoughts and idea just please no flames *runs and hides*

* * *

**Journal Entry 25 (35 days after the end of the worlds)**

This morning at breakfast Jenny and I sat in a corner booth as she told me about her date with Broady. I tried not to laugh at her as she tried to keep the megawatt smile off her face as she described her night. She told me that it was the best date she'd ever been on even though it was the first date she'd been on during her sixteen years. Broady surprised her by taking her the fancy restaurant on Cloud 9 that she'd never been inside before because of the cost. They sat talking for hours as he told her about his life and how hard it was watching his mother as she slowly lost her battle with cancer. He told her about how worried his mother was about leaving her only son alone in the world. Broady also said that'd he'd never told anyone how hard it was for him to leave his home and all of his friends to join the father he barely knew aboard Cloud 9. He confided that it was lonely at first but he made friends quickly and loved the freedom of living aboard a spaceship, but he'd miss his mother for the rest of his life.

After their talk over dinner they went out into the garden for a walk. She was surprised to see that the holographic sky was lit by the star constellations and moon that normally resided above Picon, her home planet. They sat beneath the stars and shared his last chocolate bar.

Before the cylons came and wiped out humanity, chocolate (oh how I miss chocolate) was an everyday item that was available in nearly every store. But now, post EOW "End of the Worlds" it's become a rare delicacy!

While listening to Jenny talk about her evening, and seeing how excited she was I thought back on the conversation I had last night with my mother. She'd made me feel so much better about my relationship with my friends and I felt really happy for Jenny and Broady. I hoped things worked out between them because they seemed to make each other really happy and after everything they'd been through they both deserved a little happiness. I really hoped things didn't end badly though, that would make things just a little awkward.

After breakfast I met with Mrs. Costanza in sickbay, where she introduced me to Dr. Tompan who said he was glad to have me and that he'd love for me to accompany him on a "house call" after I had gotten some experience and had my mother's permission to leave Cloud 9 for a few hours. According to Dr Tompan there were a vast amount of everyday medical conditions that were once manageable and easily treated but would soon become a major issue. Everyday conditions like asthma and high blood pressure were treated by pills and inhalers that we could no longer produce. Some cases were manageable, but there were a few among the fleet that could become life threatening.

Mrs. Costanza spent our session showing me how to sanitize equipment which had become one of the most important tasks after the attacks on the colonies. We could no longer produce new equipment like in the past. Needles for instance once were disposed of after every use but now were being used over and over again. She also had me empty bedpans (eww) and taught me how to read patients medical charts and stressed how critical it was that I always kept detailed notes and made sure I had the right patients chart because giving a patient the wrong antibiotic could mean life or death for a patient. When I complained she told me I wouldn't become a nurse, let alone a doctor over night. Mrs. Costanza told me that it would take time and I needed to start from the beginning and learn the basics no matter how tedious they might be.

My time with Mrs. Costanza passed unexpectedly fast despite how much information we covered in our time together. Before I knew it she was sending me off to dinner with Jenny, Broady, and surprisingly enough little Kacey, who they'd been watching since my mom left for her shift. My friends have come together and we've become our own little family during this time of tragedy. We've been there for one another and helped each other through this difficult time.

It was amazing to see how people united as a whole during a time of crisis, back on Caprica it was hard to find someone willing to go out of their way to help another human being. The people aboard Cloud 9, for the most part, did everything they could to help one another which was such a rare quality back on the colonies. It's as if we were losing out humanity little by little and now after this devastation we've seen how precious life is and we strive to do better and live every moment to the fullest.

During dinner we listened to another wireless feed like we've been doing nearly every night since the attacks. We heard some troubling news during _The Colonial Gang_'s broadcaster led by James McManus. According to the newscast our tylium fuel reserves are a lot lower we originally predicted. We only have enough tylium for the fleet to make one, two jumps if we were lucky. I prayed to the Gods tonight that the cylons wouldn't show up. We needed a miracle, we need fuel, and fast if we want to live to see tomorrow... live to reach Earth.

* * *

**Journal Entry 26****(36 days after the end of the worlds)**

I took Kacey down to breakfast this morning and everyone just sat quietly eating at their tables. No one was talking except for a few whispered conversations that seemed to echo within the large, quiet dining hall. I think everyone's worried about the tylium crisis. What are we going to do if we run out of fuel? If we don't get more fuel we'll float out here in space until we run out of food and water or we'll be forced to live on a habitable planet… not Earth.

My mom told me that she got called into work early because the restaurant has been extra busy lately. Everyone wants to stay close to the radio for news on the cylons and if any of our search parties have discovered tylium.

Word among the fleet is that a tylium source has been found, but it's swarming with cylons. The moon where the tylium is located is home to a cylon mining base and there are whispers that the Galactica is working on a play to defeat the cylons and take the base. I wonder if Jenny's brother Hotdog will be a part of it...

* * *

**Journal Entry 27 (still 36 days after the end of the worlds)**

Mom just came home from work and she brought news... she told me Galactica has come up with a plan to get the tylium from the cylons! Commander Adama has requested that a few civilian mining ships be emptied of their crews to be used during their mission. The Galactica is planning to jump away tomorrow and engage the cylons, using the ships as bait to distract the cylons. If the cylons are defeated it'll be our first victory against the cylons since they attacked the colonies and ended billions of human lives. But if they lose... if they lose not only will over a thousand brave souls be lost but the rest of the fleet will be defenseless. What hope would we have to find Earth, to survive without fuel and without our flagship the battlestar Galactica. May the Gods watch over them and lead the men and women aboard Galactica to victory tomorrow. I won't be getting much sleep tonight...

* * *

Sorry this one's a little short but I wanted to leave it with a cliff hanger... even though I'm sure you've all seen the show and know what happens *shh lets keep it a secret*


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing this story, it seems to just flow out on paper! Please review and let me know what you think, it motivates me to continue with my story :D I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested please let me know I welcome your thoughts and idea just please no flames *runs and hides*

* * *

**Journal Entry 28 (37 days after the end of the worlds)**

We waited on baited breath for hours, the entire fleet was at a standstill waiting for news, anything that would let us know the outcome of Galactica and its mission. So many brave souls aboard Galactica, even the President had accompanied them when they jumped away to take on the cylons. This was our one and only chance.

Hours continued to trickle by as we waited until suddenly, the Galactica returned out of nowhere. They had succeeded! For the first time in 37 days we had finally accomplished what no one thought possible. We had defeated the cylons, humanity was finally fighting back! I prayed for the pilots that lost their lives during the attack and clutched Jenny's trembling hand as we waited on news of her brother Brendan (everyone calls him Hotdog but I can't help but think of him as Brendan), who was one of many that fought in the attack against the cylons.

It took another three hours for us to learn that he'd made it home safely, but he was devastated by the loss of a few of his fellow pilots, a few of his friends. I thought back and felt ashamed for the complaints I made about my life and how insignificant my worries are compared to Brendan's and his fellow pilots. They're our only line of defense against the cylons and anytime they or one of their friend's step foot in a viper could be their last. We need to appreciate their dedication and service to the fleet. They risk their lives every day to keep us safe from harm, to give us a chance at a better future.

* * *

**Journal Entry 29 (38 days after the end of the worlds)**

Spent the morning with Kacey, the excitement from our recent victory against the cylons is still strong and has uplifted the spirits of everyone throughout the fleet. It's hard to worry about anything right now. We finally have the hope we've needed for so long, that proves we have a chance against the cylons... a chance to find Earth.

Dropped Kacey off with Jenny and Broady before I went to meet Mrs. Costanza for a "theory" session. She said before she'll let me anywhere near any medication or allowed me to administer it to a patient I needed to understand the science behind it and what affects they have on the human body. If I were to give a patient too much morpha it'd kill them and I don't want that on my conscience. Why do I have the feeling that becoming a doctor is going to be a lot more work than I originally thought.

P.S. I'm loving every minute of it!

* * *

**Journal Entry 30 (40 days after the end of the worlds)**

Listened to James McManus' segment _The Colonial Gang_ in the dining hall while mom was off breast feeding Kacey this morning. For a while at the beginning she had me give Kacey a bottle if she was at work, but all of the formula had been set aside for emergencies and for orphaned children that were unable to get milk from their mothers. What will happen to those poor babies when we run out of formula? The cylons have completely shattered every aspect of our previous lives. It still shocks me as I slowly realize how _much_ they've truly affected everything and everyone around me.

I heard some exciting news over the broadcast! Sometime next week Cloud 9 is going to host the newly appointed Quorum of Twelve and President Laura Roslin for their first meeting. All of the Quorum member haven't been appointed but I'm so excited. For once we'll be close to the action instead of listening to _The Colonial Gang_ and other newscaster for updates on what's happening among the fleet and the decisions of Commander Adama and President Roslin.

After Kacey and I finished our breakfasts (so glad I didn't have to watch mom feed Kacey! I love them both but watching Kacey suck on mom's breasts is not my idea of a good time) we headed outside to spend the afternoon playing on a blanket out in the sun. I know the sun above our heads is a hologram but it's a piece of normalcy that I crave, a piece of home.

I'll write more later, Kacey's throwing her story book on top of my journal... I think she wants me to read her a story.

* * *

Kacey leaned against Allison, her eyes struggling to remain open as her sister read her a story, the same story that Allison vaguely remembered her father reading to her years previously. Kacey was dressed in a white and baby pink sundress with a matching pink headband perched on her tiny head, holding her golden curls out of her eyes as she slowly lost the battle to stay awake.

Allison soon noticed the change in her sister and quietly sat the weathered book aside. For awhile they both sat among the flowers and sunlight, Kacey awash in her baby dreams while her sister Allison stroked her baby fine curls.

She was ripped from her trance when Jenny came running towards her, bursting with excitement. "You'll never guess what I just found out", Jenny exclaimed.

Allison quickly shushed her friend and pointed at Kacey before telling her to continue.

"Hotdog just sent mom and I a message, he's finally gotten permission to come visit us. He'll be here all day tomorrow and we'd like your family to join us for dinner so you can get to know him. I can't wait for you to meet him!" Jenny burst out in a rush.

Allison grinned at her friend's excitement, Jenny hadn't seen her brother in nearly a month and while that normally wouldn't have been a big deal both girls realized how dangerous these times were and how dangerous Hotdog's job was. "That's great Jenny! I bet your mom's through the roof! Brendan is all either of you've been able to talk about for so long I feel like I already know him." Allison teased her friend.

"That's not the only bit of news I've got Ally! I just heard from my mother that Cloud 9 will be hosting a Colonial Day celebration. This is the first party throughout the fleet since the attacks and its going to be crazy! I've been talking to my mom and she's still undecided on whether I can go or not but you have to talk to your mom. " Jenny announced as she finally sat down on the blanket beside Allison and Kacey, who was thankfully still asleep despite the girls gossip.

Ally glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms before responding, biting her lip gently, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to go, if it's going to be as big as you say my mom will probably have to work, which means I'll have to watch Kacey. Besides, it sounds like an adult party, not sure mom will let me go."

"Just promise me you'll talk to her, alright," Jenny demanded Allison before continuing, "I'm gonna ask my brother if he's going to attend the party when he visits tomorrow. I know my mom will be ok with me going if he promises to keep an eye on us. "

Allison agreed before Jenny jumped up and said, "I gotta go find Broady and tell him about the dance! He's going with me, even if I have to drag him!" Allison laughed quietly as Jenny sprinted across the grass with a determined look on her face before retrieving her journal to write...

* * *

**Journal Entry 30 Continued (still 40 days after the end of the worlds)**

Jenny just stopped by to tell me her brother's coming to visit tomorrow and that there's going to be a dance, here on Cloud 9! I don't know where to begin, I have no idea how to act around Brendan "Hotdog" Costanza. I meant it when I told Jenny that she and her mom talk about him all the time. I feel like I already know so much about him even though we've never met and he has no idea who I am! He'll probably only see me as his kid sister's best friend.

It wasn't until Jenny reminded me about Colonial Day that I finally remembered an important tidbit of information, Colonial Day was my birthday! Forty days have passed since the cylons began their war against humanity and pushed us to the brink of extinction. So much has happened, I can barely remember how excited I was months ago when my mom and I were making plans for my birthday. My dad was planning on getting time off and we'd planned to invite all my friends and family for an afternoon at the lake. That would never happen now... I'd never see that crystal blue lake again, or more importantly, I'd never see my dad or any of my friends ever again. What right did I have to celebrate my birthday when so many of my loved ones would never live to see their own. We were on the brink, living day to day fighting for survival.

The once vibrant and exhilarating sun now feels fake and surreal as I write in my journal. I no longer feel excitement like I once did. Maybe the best thing would be to forget about my birthday altogether... too many painful memories, it's not like Jenny knows and Kacey can't talk to remind mom who's probably too busy to remember. That's the best solution... I'll just pretend Colonial Day is any other day aboard Cloud 9.

* * *

AN: I was wondering if anyone knew the name of the female reporter that Balter got to "know" or any of the other reporters... I could only find James McManus online. Next chapter will be Hotdog's visit to Cloud 9, I keep pushing it off because I'm so afraid I won't portray him properly... it's easier when I'm writing for my own characters and Hotdog barely spoke on the show, he was always in the background.

Please Review Review Review! :D And let me know what you think of this chapter and about what you think should happen with Hotdog in the next chapter. Until then...


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together. Though Allison, Jenny, and other original characters are mine yay.

Authors Note: I can't believe how much fun I'm having writing this story, it seems to just flow out on paper! Please review and let me know what you think, it motivates me to continue with my story.

AN 2: I also want to thank my new beta **Gweaz** for all the work she's done to help me produce a great story. It's going to take me a little longer to post new chapters but I've got tons written and I'm dying to share it with you guys.

* * *

**Journal Entry 31 (41 days after the end of the worlds)**

I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open! I've spent hours trying to sleep, but to no avail. When mom got home from work last night I told her the news about Hotdog and our dinner invitation. She was looking forward to it. She was happy to finally get a night off work to spend time with her family and happy to finally meet her friend's son; she'd also heard a lot about Hotdog!

We talked about my sessions with Mrs. Costanza a bit before I nonchalantly asked her what I should wear to dinner. Luckily she easily picked out outfits for all three of the Brynn women. For a while, I remained quiet as mom rattled out a story about a drunk customer who made a fool of himself at the restaurant, but I only listened with half an ear. I contemplated asking my mom about the party, I had promised Jenny, but I was afraid that if I mentioned the party she'd bring up my birthday. I'm hoping that the excitement and media frenzy over the Quorum of Twelve and President Roslin will keep my mom busy...

* * *

**Journal Entry 32 (still 41 days after the end of the worlds)**

I am so embarrassed, I wish the cylons would come and put me out of my misery. The evening started out great, I was finally able to shake my exhaustion as dinnertime came closer. Mom had picked out a cute, but comfortable faded jean skirt, my favorite ribbed blue shirt that matched my eyes, and black pumps.

We met the Costanzas at the restaurant entrance where Jenny introduced me to her "fearless viper pilot" brother, Hotdog. Brendan blushed at her description before he shook my hand and tickled Kacey's belly, making her giggle. He stood beside me as we waited to be seated and asked to hold Kacey, who went willingly.

The restaurant was crowded so we sat waiting for our names to be called when they had an available table. Brendan held Kacey tenderly in his arms as we waited. I was surprised by the warm feeling that grew in the pit of my stomach as I watched him talk playfully with Kacey. I assumed he'd feel awkward around Kacey like so many other guys his age. He noticed my stare, smiled, and reminded me that he'd had three younger siblings and was familiar with how to act around babies. He told me that he even missed his baby brother and sister after checking to make sure his mother couldn't overhear us. We played with Kacey and tickled her into fits of giggles until the hostess came to lead us to our table. Jenny sat beside her brother, but I sat across from him after mom scooped Kacey out of my arms.

The conversation started light as we all grilled Brendan about his life aboard Galactica. We all congratulated him on his wings when he told us the story about his "frakking badass" flight instructor and her heroic attempt to save her nuggets. He also told us he'd never tell her that, though, because it was already hard enough living with her after her plan was responsible for our recent victory against the cylons. Apparently she was known for having a bit of an ego. After watching Brendan continue to throw smiles my direction and seeing how amazing he was with Kacey my palms started to sweat and I started to stutter every time I spoke, it only got worse from there.

The waitress delivered our desert, chocolate ice cream (some of the last among the fleet), and the conversation turned to the Quorum of Twelve and their impending arrival. Jenny excitedly told everyone that she was going with Broady to the dance because her brother was going to be attending as well. My mom looked up from feeding Kasey a little of her ice cream and I knew that she'd figured it out. She announced that it was the perfect way to celebrate her daughter's fifteenth birthday by letting me attend the party with my friends.

I tried to keep my cool as everyone stared at me as I told her that I was planning on hanging out with Kacey and didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year. Kacey let out a small cry, distraught over my loud voice. It startled me so much that my fork went flying, shattering my glass, and spraying Brendan with water. Everything and everyone seemed to freeze and then speed up as everyone but me moved to clean up the watery mess. I was humiliated. I ran out of the room to out here in the garden to hide my embarrassment. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again...

* * *

Allison looked up to see Brendan walking towards her. She quickly slammed her journal shut and tossed it in her purse as he walked closer.

"Mind if I take this patch of grass?" Brendan asked, pointing to the spot beside her as she tried to avoid looking at him. She nodded her head in response as she was too embarrassed to speak.

They sat side by side in utter silence-Allison with her back ramrod straight, while Brendan relaxed back on his hands, staring up at the holographic sky. After a few moments Brendan broke the silence.

"You should've been there when Commander Adama gave me my wings. It was terrible, I had just been rescued by a raptor after having to eject for the first time because my viper was damaged. I got sick all over the flight deck. Chuckles and Kat, two of my friends and fellow cadets will never let me live it down." Allison finally lifted her head and turned towards Brendan with a small grin.

"That's not even the worst bit," Brendan stated, now smiling at Allison. "A big part of being a new cadet or nugget is the hazing performed by the senior pilots. I waited and waited as one by one the other cadets got hazed. The worst part was the unknown... I knew it was coming but I never knew when. They decided to play a little joke on me, we'll say, about a week after I joined up. I went to the Head for a shower, left my clothes on the bench and hung my towel off the side of the shower stall. I was only in there fire minutes. Ten max. And when I went to grab my towel, it was gone! I peeked out of the shower stall and found the head empty with my clothes nowhere to be found!"

"Oh my Gods! What did you do?" Allison exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh at his predicament.

"Oh you think that's funny? That's not even the best part. I looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything to cover up with, so I waited, hoping someone would show up so I could send them to grab some of my clothes, but no one came. I finally got the courage to sneak back to my quarters to get some new clothes, but I notoriously have the worst luck ever" he said before pausing dramatically.

Allison waited eagerly to hear what happened next.

"I almost made it back without being seen, when I had just turned the last corner when guess who I ran into?" he asked.

"Who?" Allison asked quickly, not even bothering to conceal her eagerness, her previous embarrassment forgotten.

"Commander Adama and President Roslin."

Allison finally lost the battle and burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face and Brendan joined her. "Oh my Gods that's horrible, what did the Commander do to you?"

Brendan finally stopped laughing and said, "He was too shocked to say anything so I ran past him and slammed the hatch shut behind me. I ran to my locker and got dressed while all the pilots laughed and teased me, Starbuck and Apollo were the worst, but it didn't last long. Commander Adama walked in silenced everyone with a look. He then went ahead and punished us all with extra shifts on the hanger deck. Before he left he turned to me and told me the President said that she finally understood why my call sign was Hotdog. I was so embarrassed! At least the Commander wasn't angry. He was laughing as he walked out and closed the hatch."

"Okay so maybe my disaster tonight wasn't that bad," Allison said. "I'm still really sorry for getting you all wet, though. I guess I freaked out a little when Jenny started talking about the party."

Hotdog gave her a half smile before saying, "Or after your mom mentioned your birthday. Any reason that you don't want to celebrate it? I can't think of a better reason to celebrate right now. We've lost a lot over the last two months, we need every bit of happiness we can get."

"I dunno, every time I think about it I remember my dad and all my friends back home. It doesn't feel right that I get to celebrate another year while they're all dead." Allison turned away as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know exactly how you feel. Did Jenny or my mom tell you about why Galactica recruited me so quickly?" Brendan asked.

Allison turned back towards Brendan, "Jenny mentioned something about an accident aboard Galactica. I heard a little bit over the wireless."

Brendan nodded, "Yeah, the accident killed thirteen pilots and injured nearly thirty good men and women. If that hadn't happened, I never would have had the opportunity to become a viper pilot. I love what I do every day! It's one of the most rewarding and gratifying experiences of my life, but I never would have wished that on anyone, just like it's not your fault the cylons attacked us... Unless you're one of them," he teased her. "You're alive today, which is something worth celebrating and we're going to celebrate it." He gave her a smile and pulled her close for a small hug.

"We?" she asked him smiling again.

"Are you kidding, you think I'm going to go alone to this shindig. Someone's got to keep me company and distract me from threatening Jenny's new boyfriend." he joked.

Allison relaxed and smiled again "Fine, I'll go but I refuse to dance!" They both stood up and Brendan walked Allison safely back to her room to meet her worried mother.

* * *

**Journal Entry 32 Continued (still 41 days after the end of the worlds)**

Okay maybe tonight went a lot better than I originally thought. Brendan found me in the garden and told me a few stories about his life on Galactica and a few times that he was embarrassed even more then I was tonight. I felt bad for him, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing at him. He flashed President Roslin and Commander Adama! We also talked about why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year. He made me feel a lot better about everything. He really is a good guy.

I haven't been able to sleep I'm so excited! He told me he wants to hang out with him at the Colonial Day Celebration. I hope he doesn't ask me to dance; I have no idea how! I've got to get some sleep... I need to talk to Jenny and get her help because I have no idea what to wear... when did I become such a _girl_!

* * *

An: Next up is the Colonial Day episode which will be done in two chapters. We'll finally see the main cast coming aboard Cloud 9 and Allison meets Starbuck, Apollo, and Baltar. Review and let me know what you think is going to happen when she meets everyone and what you think should happen between Allison and Hotdog.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Thanks again to Gweaz for beta reading my story! The next few chapters are going to be about the events during the Colonial Day episode 13 in season 1. It's going to be really interesting because the events are finally taking place on Allison's ship, Cloud 9. I hope you enjoy and please review review review! Let me know what you like or what you think is going to happen next :)

* * *

**Journal Entry 33 (42 days after the end of the worlds)**

Talked to mom this morning and apologized for my outburst and disappearance last night. I told her about my conversation with Brendan and how I had felt really guilty about celebrating my life when so many people I cared about were dead. I also told her how much better I felt after talking to Brendan and asked her if it would be okay if I attended the party.

She told me I could go as long as I stayed with my friends and didn't drink any alcohol. "You may be growing up but you're still too young to be drinking—especially with someone named 'Hotdog' were her exact words but I'm ok with it. I'm really excited about the party and her teasing me about Hotdog can't even ruin my mood. She also told me that she and Mrs. Costanza had made plans to take us all out to dinner to celebrate my fifteenth birthday before the party on the condition that I promised not to break another glass and spray everyone with water...

* * *

**Journal Entry 34 (43 days after the end of the worlds)**

I found Jenny after talking to mom yesterday and told her why I had gotten so upset. She said she understood how I felt, and that she felt guilty that she'd lived while the rest of her family died on Picon. Jenny said it was really hard for her after the attacks because she'd wished she had offered to take care of her sick brother Timmy or pushed her little sister to join them instead of staying behind. I guess everyone that lived through the attacks has at least a little bit of survivor's guilt. Every single one of us has lost someone.

After our talk we spent time working on our scrapbook with Broady near the water fountain out in the garden. We hadn't worked on the scrapbook in so long because she'd been spending so much time alone with Broady and I'd been working in sickbay and training with Mrs. Costanza. It was nice that the four of us (Kacey was there too) were able to hangout like normal and it felt good to add to our scrapbook. I think our talk really affected Jenny. She spent most of the afternoon working on a few entries dedicated to her younger brother, Timmy, and sister, Nina. Broady was so sweet. When he joined us he spent a while making a colorful paper airplane for Kacey to play with then offered to draw a few pictures of Jenny's family. He drew individual portraits, one of her father, brother, and sister smiling in their backyard, and another just for Jenny to keep for herself of her whole family sitting on their porch swing. Broady is an amazing artist. He makes the images look so _real._ They're absolutely breathtaking.

Jenny sat looking at the portrait for quite a while in silence. When a tear finally slid down her cheek, Broady was there to put his arm around her and hold her while she finally let out some of the emotions that had been weighing so heavily on her since the end of the worlds.

I tried to give them a little privacy so I picked Kacey up and walked a few paces before settling us back down in the grass. I took the paper airplane and flew it above her head making whooshing sounds. She giggled and laughed as I flew the plane in loops. She didn't want to let it out of her sight, so she pulled herself up to sit on her own for the first time to get a better view of the plane. I was so excited to see her sit on her own that, without thinking, I clapped and cheered. Jenny heard me and looked over to see what was happening. She gave a slight smile and pulled it together as much as could be expected. Broady came over and scooped Kacey up into his arms and into the air. He pretended she was a viper and they _zoomed_ across the lawn, Jenny and I followed behind. Jenny was his wingman and I played the cylon trying to get them. We laughed and played, ignoring the strange looks people sent our way. We played for a long time, shifting Kacey among us as each of our arms got tired. She giggled and screamed out baby talk responses, unable to form full words just yet (she's getting closer).

There's something about a child that makes everything seem so much better, so much lighter and carefree. Jenny, Broady, and I miss our families but we couldn't stay angry or sad with Kacey around. She's an innocent child that doesn't understand the new "world" around her. All she can comprehend is basic human needs and her need for love, which we lavished her with everyday. Our small, petty issues were nothing compared to our desire to keep little Kacey safe and happy.

* * *

**Journal Entry 35 (45 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent hours yesterday staring at my near empty closet trying to find something to wear to the dance. When we came aboard Cloud 9 we'd only planned on staying a few weeks, not the rest of our lives. I only had a handful of shirts, a few shorts, and the one nice skirt that I'd brought to eat in the fancy restaurant when my father arrived, but I'd already worn that the night I met Brendan. It really sucks because I had so many nice dresses back on Caprica that I hadn't thought to bring. It's not like I knew to bring everything because the worlds were about to end!

After thoroughly stressing myself out, I stopped by Jenny's room and told her my predicament. She told me not to worry because she'd find the perfect dress for my date/birthday extravaganza.

No one will believe me when I tell them that Brendan and I are **not** going on a date! Over the last few days I've tried to tell Jenny that Brendan "Aw you call him by his real name" and I are only going as friends. Besides it's not like we could really become more, we don't have the time. He works and trains aboard Galactica nearly 24/7 and I'm either taking care of Kacey or working in sickbay or in "school" with Mrs. Costanza.

* * *

**Journal Entry 36 (still 45 days after the end of the worlds)**

I tried to take Kacey out into the garden after my chat with Jenny but it was full of people setting everything up for our guests that have started to arrive. I was excited to see _The Colonial Gang_ in person outside giving a live broadcast before my very eyes.

They were sitting on the same fountain that Kacey and I splash our feet in when no one else is around to see. An older Caucasian, James McManus sat in the center of their trio as he spoke into the mic, with a tall petite blonde on his right, Playa Palacios, and Sekou Hamilton, a boyish young black man on his left.

I was tempted to run up and slap Mr. McManus across the face for everything he said about Tom Zarek and President Roslin over the broadcast. How could he believe the lies that Zarek spouted? He is a terrorist, and now he's going to sit on the Quorum of Twelve as the Sagittaron representative. What have the worlds come to? And to think that President Roslin would try to illegally set up the Quorum in her own favor is unimaginable. Roslin has been an inspiration, she fought Adama to keep us protected, and to get food and medical supplies to where they were needed the most. And to think... this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Journal Entry 37 (46 days after the end of the worlds)**

Today has been one of the busiest days, if not **the** busiest day, aboard Cloud 9 since the attacks. This morning Kacey and I went to spend time out in the garden, close to the area we saw _The Colonial Gang_ give their broadcast yesterday. Brendan had mentioned that _Galactica_ would be sending over representatives to act as security, but I hadn't expected to run into them so soon. I held Kacey tightly in my arms as she babbled in excitement about being in the sunlight when we heard them. There were two people, a man and a woman dressed casually in Galactica gray tanks and pants in the garden talking quietly. The woman reminded me a little of my mother, she had short, chopped blonde hair and her face looked toughened by unavoidable events from her past but her face shinned as she grinned at her comrade. The man with her was one of the most handsome I'd ever seen, even better looking than Brendan, if that was possible. He had boyish good looks that were overshadowed by his stiff posture and professional demeanor.

It happened suddenly, the man's sharp, startled scream covered my laugh as I watched the blonde woman lift the garden hose and spray her unsuspecting companion. Kacey and I laughed quietly—okay, loudly—as we watched the two officers fighting for control of the hose. They were laughing and screaming carelessly as they got each other soaking wet. I watched, fascinated as the once professional officer began acting like a child, and that this woman was able to bring it out in him. It surprised me, because I could see the attraction from a mile away and wondered how they were able to get away with being in a relationship without violating fraternization rules . Kacey let out a loud laugh that pulled me from my thoughts and made the officers freeze in place, his arms around her body as they wrestled for the hose. Both of them seemed to realize what they were doing and that they'd drawn an audience. They unsuccessfully tried to straighten their clothes and hair before smiling at us and walking back inside. I turned to watch them as the girl teased him and laughed loudly the whole way out of earshot. Watching the officers flirt with each other gave me hope that maybe it'd be possible for another young pilot to get involved in a relationship.

Later, Kacey and I met up with Jenny for lunch. The restaurant was packed with people, mostly whom I'd never seen before. Jenny was bursting with excitement and gossip when she sat down beside me. She told me a little about the Quorum session and how Tom Zarek had manipulated the meeting in his favor by suggesting they elect a new Vice President, which led to his own nomination. I was utterly shocked! Who could possibly think that a man like Zarek–a terrorist—was qualified to be our Vice President, it was bad enough that he was already residing on the Quorum.

Jenny quickly grew bored with our political discussion and started talking about the dance that was only two days away. She'd already convinced Broady to attend and had even found something for him to wear that would make him look "drool-worthy". She told me all about the dress she had found for herself and refused to tell me about what she had planned for me. I hope she hasn't picked a dress that will make me look like a hooker! I'm still astonished that she was able to find so many elegant dresses among the fleet, and that she'd been able to afford them!

* * *

**Journal Entry 38 (48 days after the end of the worlds)**

Just had one of the craziest experiences of my life! Kacey and I had just left the dining hall and were headed to the bathroom for a diaper change when we turned the corner and BAM literally walked right into President Roslin. I watched, humiliated as her two marine guards hurried to help her back onto her feet. She straightened her suit jacket and turned to look at me, with little Kacey still perched in my arms. She offered us a smile and "hello" before I finally found the will to speak and burst out into a rambled apology. I couldn't believe that my first interaction with **the **President of the colonies was to run her over.

President Roslin took pity on me and told me that it was quiet alright and not to worry about it. It didn't make me feel better. I was still embarrassed, and I could tell President Roslin's marine guards were trying to contain their laugher with their laughing eyes and small smiles peeking across their stern faces. She noticed my eyes on her guards and congratulated me on finally getting them to crack a smile. She even suggested I write her speeches. Apparently the press corps could use a little lightening up.

Saving me from my own embarrassment, the President turned to Kacey and lightly stroked her hand through her small golden curls. I watched as a small smile graced President Roslin's face, making her look far younger than her age. She asked me how old Kacey was. I told her that Kacey was almost four months old, and that I looked after her while my mother worked in Cloud 9's restaurant.

Before she left, she told me something that I will never forget. I remember it word for word. "I may be leading an entire nation but your job is far more important than mine. You're responsible for another human that is completely dependent on you. She relies on you not only for food and water, but to teach her the difference between right and wrong."

We said our goodbyes and I watched as she regally continued on her way, her stoic marine escorts trailing in her wake. I couldn't believe I'd just met the President of the colonies even if there weren't colonies anymore. She is so much more impressive in person. I'd heard so many stories told over the wireless since the attacks, that I had no idea what to expect. Some people, like James McManus, said that she is a pushover and hand no right to lead our people, that she should've remained in her classroom rather than involve herself in politics, while others preached that she is the best thing that happened to us since the attacks, that she is a godsend, that without her we wouldn't have survived this long. After meeting her in person and seeing her strength along with her genuine kindness, I tend to agree with the latter. She is amazing, and was so friendly to both Kacey and I. I was surprised, and honored, that she'd taken the time to talk to me and ask about Kacey, a small insignificant child that wouldn't be able to help her politically, but she choose to take the time to ask. It seemed like she truly cares about everyone in the fleet and just wants to help us survive.

Still a little shell-shocked I walked into the restroom with Kacey still perched in my arms. I spoke quietly to Kacey about our run in with the President—even though she couldn't understand –as I walked to the changing station. I dropped Kacey's bag to the ground when I heard giggling from a bathroom stall towards the back of the room. I nearly jumped into the air in fright—I had thought that Kacey and I were alone in the bathroom. I briefly considered grabbing Kacey's things and finding another bathroom when the bathroom stall door swung open.

Gaius Baltar and a tousled Playa Palacios slipped out, whispering to each other as Kacey and I stood staring. I silently swore an oath and wished I could disappear. This had to be the worst day ever! First I ran head-first into President frakking Roslin and now I'd run into Gaius Baltar, the one person I'd tried to avoid all week. Earlier this week I'd noticed him walking down a deserted hallway talking to himself, the main was crazy and apparently a complete horn dog! It took a moment for them to notice our stares and then they hastily tried to compose themselves. Ms. Palacios was still trying to settle her hair when Baltar babbled about just being nominated for the Vice Presidency and that he was giving Playa an "exclusive"... an exclusive in his pants maybe, I thought to myself. I said nothing as they quickly made their exit. Great so we'll either have a terrorist or a crazy man that couldn't keep his dick in his pants helping to lead our people… I felt so relieved.

* * *

**Journal Entry 39 (49 days after the end of the worlds)**

Mrs. Costanza and my mom decided to celebrate my birthday over a late lunch rather than over dinner because of the Colonial Day Celebration and the Vice Presidential announcement. We attended the same restaurant that we'd met Brendan at last week. This time I sat beside Brendan, who looked striking dressed in his military issued blues. I had dressed similarly to the last night out because I was planning to dress up for the dance with Jenny after lunch. Jenny sat across from us during lunch with a huge grin plastered across her face, she had refused to show me the dress she'd found for me until it was time to get ready and she refused to acknowledge that tonight wasn't going to be a date.

We ate slowly while enjoying one another's company, thankful to have one another. Brendan and I seemed to be in our own little world as I lost track of everyone else around us while we talked. We were thrown back into reality by the waitress when she delivered our dessert. Somehow they had found the ingredients to make the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They had made me a cake, a chocolate turtle birthday cake. I didn't think I'd ever see a cake again! We all ate slowly, cherishing every bite as if it were our last. It seemed as if the party was not only in my honor, but in honor of life itself.

After the cake was gone (we finished off the last crumb) they had me open presents. I didn't think anything could top the cake that my mom and Mrs. Costanza had given me, but I was wrong. Broady gave me his gift first. He made me close my eyes, and when I opened them he handed me a portrait done on canvas. He had painted a beautiful oil paint portrait of Kacey and I sitting by the fountain outside. Looking at it almost made me cry. He had put so much time and effort into this for me, and I knew how valuable and rare his oil paints were.

Brendan prompted Jenny to go next but she gave her brother a shit-eating grin before stating that her gift was a secret and that he'd have to wait until tonight to see it. I didn't expect the gift that Brendan pulled from his pocket. We'd only known each other a week and had only had one real conversation.

But he gave me the best gift of all. He said that Jenny had shown him the scrapbook we'd been working on since we met and thought there was something important missing. When I unwrapped an old Polaroid camera, I was absolutely shocked. Cameras are so rare throughout the fleet and incredibly expensive! He said that our scrapbook was missing new pictures and memories of the friends we had now. When I asked him how he was able to get his hands on something so precious he told me that before the attacks, the _Galactica_ had been in the process of being converted into a museum and that he'd been able to get his hands on the last one in the old gift shop, or what was left of it anyway.

"It's okay to look back and remember the good times that we've had with the people we've lost, but it's important to move on and celebrate new relationships and new memories," He told me. It was the sweetest and most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me and I fumbled my way through praising him for such a touching gift.

The party wound down quickly after that. I repeatedly thanked everyone for their amazing gifts. Brendan told me to use the Polaroid camera wisely because it would only take a certain amount of photos and once I'd taken them all I'd probably never find another camera among the fleet. I cradled it close to my chest after he said that, afraid that something would happen to it, when I had an idea. I pulled our waitress over and had her use one of my precious photos to record this moment. The first memory of my new family together, I wanted to remember this moment forever. I would've stayed longer. I wanted to keep talking to Brendan, but Jenny dragged me out of the room. it was time to prepare for the dance!

* * *

AN: Just finished having Gweaz look over chapter 11 so I should be posting that soon :) Review with your thoughts and comments.. If I get a few I'll post sooner hehe :D Feed my muse, I promise it'll make Starbuck happy!


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Thanks again to Gweaz for beta reading my story! I hope you enjoy and please review review review! Let me know what you like or what you think is going to happen next :)

AN 2: And here it is the Colonial Day Celebration! For whatever reason it won't allow me to post the links for the girls dresses here so I'll have them posted on my author page otherwise the links will also be available on my live journal account.

* * *

**Journal Entry 40 (still 49 days after the end of the worlds)**

Just writing a quick entry while Jenny finishes her makeup before we head off to meet the guys at the party. Brendan and Broady stopped by a little while ago but Jenny refused to open the door for them, saying that perfection takes time and that we'd meet them there. I tried to holler over Jenny to tell them that she was holding me prisoner but they just laughed and walked away.

While Jenny had gone into crazy mode, she had done an absolutely amazing job. I had never really looked at myself and had the word 'beautiful' come to mind before, but the dress she gave me was stunning. It kind of made me wish I hadn't eaten so much at the party. The dress was made of black satin and it fit me like a second skin, fitting to my curves perfectly, curves I didn't even know I had. I couldn't believe Jenny was able to find something that fit me so well in the fleet. Black strips of fabric rose up from the bodice to v into thin straps. To complete the ensemble she had given me satin gloves to match that rested a little above my elbows and a sparkling golden bracelet from my mother that hung from my right wrist. I also wore simple gold earrings and a pair of small black heels, both of which I'd borrowed from Jenny.

After putting on the dress, she did my hair. It was simple, but elegant, with a thick silk headband holding back my waves of golden curls. She pulled a bit of my hair forward and few curls rested gently against my cheek while she pulled the rest of my bangs across my face, giving me a wispy kind of mysterious look.

My makeup was stunning. My eyes were lined and the eye shadow gave my eyes a smoky look that made the crystal blue stand out even more than usual. Jenny finished the job with a light pink coat of lip gloss that made my lips glisten. I couldn't believe what a great job she'd done, I'd never really experimented with makeup before and I don't know what I would've done without Jenny. After she'd finished she had forced me to sit, telling me not to ruin all of her hard work. Luckily I'd had the foresight to bring my journal.

I watched as Jenny quickly transformed before my eyes. She had chosen a vibrant hot-pink maxi dress with a black flowered print that rose in at the center to show off her legs. She added a black patent belt and bejeweled bracelets to complete her look, along with black stiletto heels. I thought it fit her personality perfectly. She had just finished putting her hair in soft loose curls, and her makeup was understated, but with dark smoky eye shadow similar to my own and shimmering pink lipstick that stood out on her olive skin when there was a knock on the door...

* * *

Allison closed her journal and went to open the door when Jenny stopped her.

"Wait! We don't want to let the guys see you just yet. I want to see the look on my brother's face when he sees how gorgeous you look." Jenny turned to the door and called "Who is it?"

"It's just us, now let us both in so we can see how beautiful you look," was the muffled response of Mrs. Costanza.

The girls quickly unlocked and opened the door, moving aside to let their mothers walk inside. Julia walked in last, Kacey happily resting in a baby sling strapped to her mother's chest. She quickly became alert as she noticed her sister. Kacey stretched out her chubby baby arms for her sister, babbling away. Jenny gently removed Kacey from her sling and handed her over to her sister. Kacey immediately ran her tiny hands across her older sister's dress, obviously fascinated by the new material, and her babbling became more excited.

"Don't let her ruin your dress" Jenny exclaimed. "You have no idea where these adorable little hands have been," she added as she grabbed Kacey's pudgy hands and smothered them with kisses.

"I think your sister approves of your dress.," Julia said, laughing at the girls' antics. "You look beautiful honey, I wish your father was here to see it." She gave her daughter a sad smile, quickly wiping at a lone tear making its way down her cheek, then chuckled quietly. "Then again," she added, "he'd probably never let you leave this room! He was always terrified of boys chasing after you."

"Julia's right, you both look absolutely stunning! I'm glad your brother's here to keep an eye on you, Jenny," Mrs. Costanza added.

"Mom! You should be more worried about Hotdog. He's the one that was always getting into trouble not me. I'm innocent." Jenny exclaimed.

Jenny's mother laughed "And I suppose the kiss you shared with Broady outside our door last night was innocent? You were out there for nearly half an hour!"

"Mom!" Jenny's cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment.

Noticing that this conversation would lead nowhere but an argument, Julia spoke quickly, "Allison hand me Kacey. It's starting to get late. You don't want to miss the dance. They've already announced Baltar as the new Vice President.

Allison quickly kissed her sister's forehead and deposited her in her mother's waiting arms. Jenny and Allison rushed to the full length mirror hanging against the back of the bathroom door to double check their dresses and complete final touchups on their makeup before heading for the door and wishing their mothers a good night.

"Have fun girls," Julia said.

"But not too much!" Mrs. Costanza's voice quickly followed.

The dance was in full swing when the girls walked in. The place was packed with men in suits and women in beautiful dresses. Allison glanced around. The site of so many people paired with the loud music was overwhelming. She noticed the tables filled with people talking about the week's events and the surprising turn of the election, while others were dancing lively across the dance floor. She continued to look around, hoping to find a familiar face.

She noticed the man and woman from the garden standing near the bar. The man was dressed in the same dark navy military suit that Brendan had worn earlier while the woman had completely transformed. Instead of black slacks and gray tanks she was dressed in a stunning shimmery blue dress that danced lightly with her every movement.

Allison's gaze shifted to the President who stood relaxed next to a man dressed in similar navy uniform with a tired weathered face that could only belong to Commander Adama. She just caught a glance of the joyous new Vice President who was surrounded by female companions, when she was started by a warm hand gently grasping her satin covered arm.

"Hey you, you look lost standing alone over here," Hotdog said, moving to stand beside her. "I'm speechless... there are no words to describe how beautiful you look."

Allison blushed at his compliment.

"You look great, too," she said to get the subject off of herself. "I wasn't alone though," she said, glancing around. "Jenny was here a minute ago."

Brendan, too, began to look around. Soon enough he laughed and pointed to the dance floor. Jenny and Broady were dancing raucously with moves that would have been welcome on Aerilon before the first Cylon War.

"Sorry my sister abandoned you and dragged Broady to what could be a painful death on the dance floor," Brendan said. "What were you looking at before I showed up."

"Everything and everyone," she answered. "I've been taking it all in. After the attacks, I never thought we'd live to see a celebration like this. I suppose it's a bit of a joke, though. I can't believe Giaus Baltar got elected Vice President. The man is crazy and a total sleaze" Allison stated.

Brendan glanced over at Baltar who was currently dancing with not one, not two, but three different women. He shook his head, blown away by that man's luck with women. Brendan then turned and watched as President Roslin spoke to Tom Zarek.

"I agree," Brendan said, "he's definitely a few cubits short. One time I saw him backed up against the wall on _Galactica_ like someone was holding him against it. His eyes were bugged out, but there was no one else in the hallway. Strange little man, for sure, but he's the lesser evil, unfortunately. I don't know what Commander Adama would've done if Zarek had won the election."

Allison followed his gaze. She grimaced at the satisfied look on Baltar's face.

"I know what you mean! I saw him talking to himself in a deserted hallway once. He creeps me out. One time, Kacey and I caught him in the bathroom with the newscaster, Playa Palacios," Allison recalled.

"Seriously?" he laughed. "He'd chase anything that moves." He glanced at the president and watched as Zarek moved away, leaving Adama and Roslin alone. "Come on I want to introduce you to someone."

When she realized where they were going, Allison followed Brendan and stopped in front of the President of the Colonies and the Commander of the fleet. She could feel her cheeks flush and she was thankful for the gloves that were masking her sweaty palms. Commander Adama and President Roslin smiled at the young couple before them and Adama addressed his pilot.

"What can I do for you and your beautiful companion, Hotdog? Enjoying your night off?"

"Very much so, Sir," Brendan responded in a very formal tone that Allison had never heard. Adama turned toward President Roslin, trying to include her in the conversation.

"You remember Lieutenant Costanza, don't you, Madam President?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Roslin looked at Brendan, her brow was knit as she tried to place him. "Call sign 'Hotdog'," Adama added, smiling. It was like a light bulb clicked on in Roslin's mind. She chuckled as the Commander continued, "he's one of my newest pilots. His father, Major Joseph Costanza flew with me during the first cylon war and was a flight instructor on Picon before the attacks." Adama smiled gently, recalling a fond memory and said, "he was a good man." Brendan nodded in thanks.

"Of course! Lieutenant Costanza, how are you? I didn't recognize you all dressed up," President Roslin said with a dazzling smile that, to Allison's surprise, made her feel slightly jealous.

"I'm well, thank you , Sir," Brendan replied. At this, Allison gathered up her courage and asked a question she had always wondered, but never had the chance to ask her father.

"Why does the military call female officers 'sir'?" she asked Brendan. It was President Roslin who spoke first. Adama laughed.

"I suppose that is just the way it has always been," she said. Allison blushed.

"Silly question, I guess," she said.

"Not at all," President Roslin said with a smile. "I have often wondered the same thing, Miss…"

"I'm sorry," Brendan said quickly. "I actually came over here to introduce you and the Commander to my friend. This is Allison Brynn," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Adama shook Allison's hand and grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "I had no idea that any of Anthony's family had survived the attacks. Are you alone here? Your mother?"

"It's great to finally meet you in person sir, I've heard so much about you and what you've done to keep us safe from the cylons. My mom and baby sister are here as well. We were on vacation, waiting for my dad when the cylons attacked."

Laura noticed the sad tone of the conversation and tried to lead it into a lighter direction, "Ah, so that would be the adorable baby I saw you with yesterday in the hallway. That was you I ran into, wasn't it?"

Allison smiled, anyone that complemented her sister was worth talking to and she was also internally grateful that the president had taken the blame for the collision and hadn't brought up Allison's humiliation in front of the men.

"Yes, that was Kacey, she was only two months old during the attacks. I can't believe that she's almost four months old and already crawling around. She's growing up so fast. I know it isn't likely, but sometimes I wish that she'll have solid ground beneath her feet by the time she learns to walk. The grass here just isn't the same. I have this fear that Kacey is never going to know what the wind smells like or ever hear the sound of birds." Realizing that she had been going on for a while, Allison blushed. "I'm babbling," she said.

"Not at all," Laura said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "They grow up so fast. I had two younger sisters growing up, you think its hard now, just wait until she can run around on her own. You turn away for a second, and she'll be gone," the president laughed. "Hopefully your sister will get to experience real grass and a real sun on Earth rather than these holograms soon. This week has been a nice change, though. I've gotten quite sick of the boring white walls aboard Colonial One."

"My mother and I have faith in you, Madam President. My mom was an elementary school teacher back on the colonies and she's honored to have you represent us. She's hoping to start a school for the children of the fleet once we find a new home," Allison told Laura as Hotdog and Adama stood off to the side discussing the finer points of flying a Mark II viper over a Mark VII.

"That's great to know, we've spent so much time focusing our efforts on water, fuel, and staying safe from the cylons that we've let education fall to the wayside. We need to make sure we're educating the younger generations because you are our future." Laura said.

Allison nodded before Hotdog rejoined the conversation "Ally's been staying busy though! She wants to be a doctor like her father. She's been spending a lot of time in Cloud 9's sickbay with my mom who's taken her as her apprentice. She hopes to join the military one day like her father," he told Adama and Roslin proudly.

"You'll have to let me know when you've completed your training. We'd be honored to have you aboard," Adama said. "Doc Cottle could use the extra hands. Unfortunately, the Cylons have kept our medical staff fairly busy. There never seems to be enough staff down there. But that's enough for now, Laura and I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening." Adama said, nodding his goodbye.

"A pleasure meeting you both," Roslin said. "Formally," she added with a small wink at Brendan. She and the Commander turned away and wove their way through the crowd, Adama's hand resting gently against Roslin's back as he led her through the crowd.

"I can't believe you did that." Allison burst out after they had disappeared amongst the sea of people.

Hotdog grinned down at her.

"You were great! They loved you! My mom said that you want to work on a battlestar and I figured I'd introduce you to the man in charge. Now come on, let's dance!" he finished and dragged her onto the dance floor near Jenny and Broady who looked like they were having a blast.

Allison sighed and gave in to her eccentric friends. _How could she make a fool of herself compared to them_. She danced until Brendan slowly gathered her into his arms for a slow song. She looked around, noticing the same couple from earlier dancing in each other's arms and pointed discreetly "Who are they? I've seen them around the ship all week. Kacey and I even saw them having a water fight outside a few days ago."

Hotdog followed Allison's finger to see where she was pointing,

"That's Starbuck and Apollo—Kara Thrace and Lee Adama. They're the two best pilots in the fleet... they're also my bosses. You saw them having a water fight? I never thought I'd see the day that Starbuck would finally pull the stick out of Apollo's ass," Hotdog laughed.

The slow dance ended quickly so they joined Jenny and Broady once again for another fast song. They formed a small circle dancing together through a few songs before Hotdog led Allison to the bar for a "nonalcoholic" beverage and a break from dancing.

Allison had just sat down to rest her feet with Hotdog at a small table off to the side when they were approached by Lee and Kara.

"Hotdog what in frak's name are you doin' sitting around when you're at a dance with a pretty lady!" Starbuck exclaimed as she leaned against our table, Apollo at her side.

"Stop teasing them Kara, they're on a date. Maybe they want to be alone," Lee grinned at his companion. "You may clean up nice, but you're still the same cocky troublesome pilot underneath."

"Damn Straight!" Kara boasted completely ruining the sweet demure appearance her dress gave her.

Hotdog grinned.

"I think you guys have already met my friend, Allison a few days ago. You met her in the garden, she was with her baby sister." His grin grew wider as looks of comprehension crossed Starbuck and Apollo's faces. "I'd understand if you don't remember. I mean, you must have been really busy making sure the gardening hose was safe for the president."

Kara and Lee both blushed before Apollo grabbed Kara's wrist.

"I think Cally wants us to join her and Dee on the dance floor," Lee said. "I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your evening."

Kara, always having to get in the last word, called, "You better not be late tomorrow Hotdog. I know you have to live up to your call sign but if you're late you're on double maintenance duty." She sent him one last evil grin before Lee dragged her out of sight.

Allison blushed at Kara's innuendo before saying, "Are they always like that?"

"Oh you have no idea!" Hotdog stated before Jenny came over and dragged them both back to the dance floor.

* * *

**Journal Entry 41 (**_**barely **_**50 days after the end of the worlds)**

I just got back from the party, and I had the most amazing time tonight... err last night. Brendan loved my dress and didn't leave my side the entire night, even when his friends Chuckles and Kat were teasing him. He introduced me officially to President Roslin and Commander Adama. I can't wait to tell my mom. He told Commander Adama about my dream and he told me he'd love to have me aboard Galactica when I've completed my training. Brendan is one of the nicest guys I've ever met and he's pushing me to follow my dreams like talking to the Commander and President when I was too shy to introduce myself.

I also learned that the couple I saw having the water flight the other day are, in fact, the famous Starbuck and Apollo! It was so interesting to see them interact and anyone watching them could tell that they're madly in love, except them of course. I still don't believe Brendan completely when he told me they're not dating. It's too bad, Kara looked a little upset when Lee left the party early. Then she started drinking and danced with the creepy Baltar, but oh well.

Even though I swore that I wouldn't dance tonight, I spent most of the evening in Brendan's arms. Can you blame me? After the party was coming to an end, Brendan walked me back to my room. He even asked if it would be alright if he wrote me. He said that he'd visit as often as he could, but it'd be a while before he got more leave.

And then it seemed as if time stood still, my hands started to sweat and I wished that I hadn't worn gloves when Brendan gently cupped my chin with his strong hand and raised my face up towards his. We stared into each other's eyes for... I don't know how long before he gave me the most earth shatteringly sweet kiss and held me in his arms as he wished me goodnight. It wasn't until I'd closed the door behind me that I grinned, thinking _tonight was so a date!_

* * *

AN: Wow this chapter took forever to write and it's my longest one yet! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Just wanted to say thank you to LelaKat, koolaidmom, and surfergirl88 for your reviews it really motivates me to keep writing my story. Everyone feel free to review and let me know what you think even if its short it lets me know you're out there . It wasn't until I started writing my own story that I realized how import feedback was and now I try to review all the stories I read… I'm totally guilty of sitting back and reading quietly lol.

AN2: Sorry it took me so long to update my mother was in the hospital this week. She had to go in for the second surgery on her hip but now she's home and will hopefully make a quick recovery. I hope everyone had a great 4th of July! To make up for it taking so long this is the longest chapter yet and there's another one coming soon :D

AN3: Thank you Gweaz for being an amazing beta reader. I love your ideas and you're really pushing me to make this story better!

* * *

**Journal Entry 42 (still ****50 days after the end of the worlds)**

I can't believe I just woke up and its already past noon! Normally, Kacey wakes me up bright and early for a bottle and a fresh diaper, but she and mom are nowhere to be found. Mom must have woken her up quietly and taken her out somewhere, not that I'm complaining. I'm really glad mom let me sleep in for once. I am absolutely exhausted. Between the lack of sleep the night before last and staying out until 2 am last night dancing with Brendan, I'm still tired, despite sleeping in so late.

I have to find Jenny and tell her about what happened with Brendan. I got my first kiss last night! Well, not my first kiss. Just like anyone else, I'd shared a few little kisses with boys when I was younger, but this was the first time it meant something. My mom was right when she told me that when I found a guy he would make me feel different than ever before.

When he kissed me I felt this flood of warmth in my belly, and when he gazed into my eyes it was like we could see into the very depths of each other's souls. For the first time since the attacks I feel like there's someone taking care of me again and pushing me to succeed. Without Brendan I never would have had the guts to approach Commander Adama and President Roslin. Just a few days ago I ran into the President and all I'd been able to say was "Hello". Brendan really listened to me and knew how important becoming a doctor and working on a battlestar was to me.

I can't believe how much I'm rambling on about him, but I've never felt this way about a guy before. Is it too soon to feel this way? I need to find Jenny...

* * *

**Journal Entry 43 (still ****50 days after the end of the worlds)**

Just got back from a late lunch with Jenny. We both did a lot more talking than eating, which seems to have become our norm. She completely put my mind at ease about Brendan, but not before telling me I told you so. She told me that it's not too soon to have these feelings especially now when we're being chased by the cylons, never knowing if today will be our last. What happened to her positive outlook? Jenny said that she knows that her brother's job is extremely dangerous and she wants him to be happy, especially if it makes her best friend happy as well.

She did take the time to warn me though. We both know that this is my first relationship and she's worried that something will happen to Brendan and that it'll break my heart. I'm willing to risk it if it means I can spend more time with him. I'd rather enjoy the time that we have together, hoping for the future, than never getting the chance at all. Jenny was definitely right when she said life's too short. I don't want to sit back and have it pass me by.

Jenny said she feels the same way about Broady and that they'd taken the final step after the party last night. It was her first time but she was so happy to spend it with someone she loved. She told me that she's a little worried. Jenny's going to be seventeen soon and she'll be able to join the military like her brother. Now that she's got Broady she's afraid she'll have to choose between her dream job and a family with Broady. I told her to enjoy the time that she has with him before making any decisions. Besides who says a modern woman can't have it all! I might not be ready to go as far as Jenny and Broady but I definitely am starting to fall for Brendan.

* * *

**Journal Entry 44 (51 days after the end of the worlds)**

I can't believe how much has happened in the last twenty-four hours and I'm just hearing about it now, though Brendan did give me the inside scoop when he called early this morning. He called to tell me that he'd had a great time at the dance and that he couldn't wait for his next trip to Cloud 9. I teased him and told him that I'd had a great time even though he and Jenny had kept me on the dance floor all night. When he asked me about my day, I could tell there was something bothering him. I had also heard whispers that one of the routine raptor jumps had discovered a habitable planet. The rumors were correct. According to Brendan two pilots, Boomer and Crashdown were sent ahead to scout for the fleet when they jumped right outside the planet's atmosphere.

After a long discussion with President Roslin, three raptors were sent as a scouting party to explore the planet and learn more about the ruins discovered, to confirm that the planet was Kobal. Kobal, the planet from stories long whispered by parents to their children about the planet that all life originated. I couldn't believe it when he told me. I was speechless. I, along with so many others never thought Kobal would ever be found. The place from our histories and scriptures, the legend that said Kobal could lead us to Earth. Did this mean that we were getting closer to finally finding a new home away from the cylons? Were we finally going to be safe from the cylons?

According to an upset Brendan, the mission did not go well. When the raptors jumped they were ambushed by a cylon basestar. One ship was destroyed, one ship crash landed, and one escaped to report back to Galactica. Our people are stranded on a planet surrounded by cylons. I didn't think there was any way to get those people back to safety, but Brendan said Starbuck had come up with another brilliant plan. She was going to use the cylon raider that had saved her life weeks ago to get a bomb inside the basestar using autopilot. She was sent out to test the autopilot function to see if the mission would be possible when she jumped away.

Brendan told me he wasn't surprised. Supposedly she'd had words with both Adama men before she jumped away, including punching Apollo in the face on hanger deck after he made a crude comment about her not being able to keep her pants zipped. I think he's just jealous! She never would've left last night with Baltar if he hadn't ditched out early on her, but it was none of my business and there were more important things to worry about. Like the fact that supposedly Roslin was the reason Starbuck jumped away and now we have no way to rescue all those souls trapped, and probably hurt on Kobal. It seems like there's always a sacrifice for us to achieve something, and it's usually with lives. People died to restock not only our water supply, but our tylium as well. How many more people had to die before we finally find a new home, find Earth?

I haven't had the heart to tell Brendan that what terrifies me the most is that he'll die like so many others on our quest to find Earth. I can't imagine a world, a life, without him in it. I know it sounds selfish, that he's out there protecting us _because_ he loves us, but what'll I do if he doesn't make it. I don't want to be with anyone else! And someday, when we have a safe home, I'd like us to get married, start a family, and grow old together. Somewhere safe from the cylons where we can enjoy our lives rather than having to look over our shoulders all the time. I know it's a cliché and our relationship has only just begun but how many girls can say that they were able to find the man of their dreams during the end of the worlds?

* * *

**Journal Entry 45 (still 51 days after the end of the worlds)**

The fleet is at a standstill and I feel like I can't breathe. Galactica is gone. Brendan is gone and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. It happened shortly after I spoke with Brendan. According to the newscast Galactica sent over a strike team to Colonial One when the President refused to step down after convincing Starbuck to commit mutiny. President Roslin was taken into custody shortly after. At the same time a raptor jumped away and was able to destroy the basestar orbiting Kobal. At this time we still don't know exactly what happened, but we do know that Commander Adama was shot and may be dead. I keep seeing his face in my mind. He was so kind to me at the Colonial Day Celebration, so full of life. Why would someone want to do this to him? How could they get past an entire battlestar's worth of military personnel to get at him? It just doesn't make sense. I try not to think about what it will mean for the fleet if he dies. He's led us so far, protected us for so long… what'll we do if we don't have our Commander?

The fleet was ordered to make an emergency jump when cylons appeared, the jump was completed like any other, but when we arrived, the Galactica was nowhere to be found. How is it fair that I just found Brendan, have only started to get to know him and I have no idea if he's alive or if I'll ever see him again? My heart aches for him, and for the kind commander that promised to help make my dreams come true.

The entire fleet is scared and confused. We've always had the Galactica to protect us from the cylons. A lot of the ships depend on Galactica for fresh water. What're we going to do? Not only is the Galactica missing, but our government has crumbled also as we are without a President and Vice President. President Roslin was aboard Galactica when the fleet jumped and Baltar is still stranded on Kobal—if he's still alive.

It seems like a sick twist of fate. Two days ago we had some semblance of normalcy; the fleet had elected its first new Vice President (for lack of taste) and celebrated Colonial Day. I met the man of my dreams and we shared our first kiss.

Now the President and Vice President could both be dead and the Galactica's gone. We have no means to defend ourselves from the cylons if they show up. And if we leave this place, we may never find Galactica.

* * *

**Journal Entry 46 (still 51 days after the end of the worlds)**

Great news! The_ Galactica_ appeared a short time ago, and not a moment too soon. Word over the wireless is that Zarek has been trying to rally the fleet to follow him. It's only been a few hours! I'm so happy the Galactica's back and I hope that things get settled quickly. We need to spend less time fighting amongst ourselves and more time fighting the cylons.

Mom just walked in and said that there's something wrong with the Galactica. The entire ship's gone dark. I'll write more later. I need to find out what's going on. Mom said Galactica's been boarded by cylons.

* * *

**Journal Entry 47 (52 days after the end of the worlds)**

Our excitement and relief over the Galactica's return was short lived. After they returned a short message was sent to the fleet warning everyone away. The Galactica had been boarded by cylons. They were able to defeat them but at the cost of far too many lives. It's amazing and sickening to see how much damage a small ship full of toasters can do.

I tried to get a message through to Brendan, but Dee, the communications officer said that all personal calls are prohibited at this time. She must have heard the fear in my voice because she took pity on me and told me that Hotdog had made it through the fight with just a few scratches. She said he got lucky because he was sent to CIC with a message and remained there to defend CIC, one of the few places that remained safe.

When I asked her about Commander Adama's condition she hesitated before responding. I could tell she was really shaken. She told me that he was shot twice in the chest and that his condition was still unknown.

I was heartbroken. Commander Adama had been our fleet's backbone since the attacks began. I can't imagine a world without him there, leading us to Earth, to safety.

At least there is a little good news. After the cylons aboard Galactica were defeated, Galactica was finally able to send a rescue team to Kobal to retrieve the people that were left stranded. I was saddened to hear that only four souls made it off the planet. There has been so much death it's hard to take in. But most of all, it's hard to sit back, waiting for news, hoping that Brendan makes it out alive every time his life is put at risk.

I have this feeling that things are only going to get worse. Our president is under arrest and Commander Adama is in the hospital, fighting for his life. Who's going to run the fleet and lead us to our new home?

* * *

**Journal Entry 48 (still 52 days after the end of the worlds)**

Met Jenny and Mrs. Costanza for dinner this evening. The restaurant was quiet, so unlike the previous week. Everyone was whispering about our current situation, but too fearful to say anything too loud. I think they were afraid that it would make it more real. Our worlds ended less than two months ago. We lost everything we've ever known and barely escaped with our lives, but we had hope. We had a new president that fought for the safety of her people and we had a commander that put his life and that of his crew on the line everyday to keep us safe. Now we have neither.

Jenny and Mrs. Costanza were both fairly quiet and we listened to Kacey babble on, unaware of the danger we're all in. After dinner Mrs. Costanza went back to her room to rest while Jenny and I stayed to talk. She told me that her mom was terrified. She tries not to think about the danger her son faces everyday but it's hard, especially after what happened over the last few days.

I think Mrs. Costanza is also worried about Jenny. She knows Jenny wants to be a pilot and join Galactica when she turns seventeen. I think the thought of losing the last remnants of her family is breaking her heart. Mrs. Costanza used to mention that Jenny was too young to be in a serious relationship but now she talks about how happy she is for her daughter. I think she's hoping that Jenny will give up her dream to raise a family with Broady. In her mind she'd rather her daughter marry young than die young. It's tear-jerking to see what our world has come to, but at the same time, I see and hear about people dying every day while fewer and fewer children are being born. Soon there's going to be no one left.

* * *

**Journal Entry 49 (53 days after the end of the worlds)**

The Quorum of Twelve met with the Galactica's XO, Colonel Saul Tigh. They went there demanding to get answers and to see President Roslin. Colonel Tigh refused to let them see the President and kept them under guard. A few hours later the Quorum was finally able to meet with the former president being held in Galactica's brig. They were able to talk to her shortly before Colonel Tigh forced them to leave Galactica and announce to the press that he was dissolving the Quorum of Twelve and declared martial law.

According to the wireless President Roslin believes in the Pythia scrolls and that she is fulfilling the roll of the "leader". Laura Roslin has terminal breast cancer. She's dying... I don't know if I should feel relieved that she fits the roll of the leader or be heartbroken. How is this fair? She survived the attacks against the colonies where **billions **of people died, and for what? To die less than a year later from something as stupid as cancer! It's not right or fair. But, then again, when has life ever been fair or easy for us.

It seems like everything is going to hell. There are whispers among the fleet that Tigh will take the Galactica and abandon us. Some ships are refusing to restock Galactica until a new president is elected our Roslin is returned to Colonial One and the Quorum is reinstated. All I know is that our fleet and the lives aboard these ships are too important to be led by one man. We need our government back. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss how things were, before we discovered Kobal.

* * *

**Journal Entry 50 (still 53 days after the end of the worlds)**

People aren't just afraid of the military, though it seems to be all anyone wants to talk about. For a time, people stopped being paranoid about who's a humanoid cylon with everything else that's been going on. Commander Adama was shot by one of his own raptor pilots, Lieutenant Sharon "Boomer" Valerii. According to the newscast she completed her mission to destroy the cylon basestar orbiting Kobal then returned to Galactica and shot Adama twice in the chest. They said she was tested and they determined that she was a cylon, a sleeper agent sent to sabotage the fleet.

Everyone's afraid and no one knows who they can trust. How could you be a cylon and not even know it? I hate to say it, someone would probably kill me if I did, but I kinda feel bad for Boomer. She was living her life like anyone else and had no idea that she'd betray those closest to her. What if I'm a cylon... or mom or Jenny. I can't imagine my feelings for them changing even if I knew they were cylons. It also makes me wonder, if they're able to act human, build real relationships, how different could they be?

* * *

**Journal Entry 51 (54 days after the end of the worlds)**

I didn't think it was possible for things to get worse but I was wrong, it seems like I'm always wrong. Everyone tells me that I'm too optimistic, but is it wrong to not wanna give up? Is it wrong to have faith and find something to keep me going?.

The fleet was in an uproar after Colonel Tigh declared martial law. No one trusts him to keep the fleet safe and have the civilians best interests in mind. That's why the balance between the miltary and civilian government is so important, but no one will listen to the advice of a fifteen year old girl. I wish I could tell them how ridiculous this all is. There are less than 50,000 people left and we're fighting amongst ourselves, when we should be coming together to find a way to Earth, find a way to survive after this holocaust. If we can't stop fighting amongst ourselves, we might as well just give up and let the cylons kill us all!

The protests continued to get worse yesterday afternoon. Most of the fleet has refused to resupply Galactica with water, food, and tylium. After Tigh warned the ships to give in he took action, sending over marines to board ships and take supplies by force.

But like any time in history when the military tries to force civilians to obey, they will fight back. Word has it that marines opened fire on civilian protesters aboard the Gideon, killing at least four people. How could this happen? Why is everyone turning against each other? Doesn't everyone understand that we need to stick together, that the cylons are our enemies, not each other?

* * *

**Journal Entry 52 (56 days after the end of the worlds)**

I have a secret. I saw something a few days ago and I haven't told anyone about it. President Roslin and Apollo are hiding here, aboard Cloud 9. Two days ago I was working in sickbay when Doc Tompan sent me down to the hanger deck to collect a shipment of medical supplies that had just arrived. I had just gathered the supplies on a dolly when I noticed a raptor land and I watched as President Roslin, Apollo, and an African American woman got out only to walk away with Tom Zarek! I don't know what they're doing or who I should tell, if anyone at all.

Things are getting bad. People have been killed. I don't want to be responsible for anything happening to the President or Apollo—they're both good people. I hope the President can figure out a way to stop this madness before anyone else gets hurt. Hopefully Adama recovers quickly and can get the fleet back together soon. I fear for Roslin, not only because she's dying, but because I don't trust Zarek. He always has something up his sleeve, always looking out for himself. Why would he be willing to help Roslin? I pray to the Gods that she'll be all right. If the Scrolls of Pythia are correct, we'll need her if we have any hope of making it to Earth.

Seeing the President sneaking around on the hanger deck has left me completely and utterly confused. Since our flight from the cylons, President Roslin has stood for everything that is good in this fleet. She has fought for the rights of the civilians, got them food, water, medical aid. And Tom Zarek was a prisoner, he's a terrorist and he can't be trusted. Why would the President be willing to work with such a conniving man? Was she safe? Had Tom Zarek turned over a new leaf, was he finally realizing that we need to work together rather than create a even large chasm between the people of this fleet. Or, and I didn't want to admit it to myself, let along speak it aloud… Was there reason behind the President's arrest? When I met the President, I thought she was the most amazing woman, strong and independent, not afraid to fight for what's right even though it's the more difficult path. Was I wrong about her? Is President Roslin a bad person, and I, like so many others fell for her act?

* * *

**Journal Entry 53 (59 days after the end of the worlds)**

Good news. I finally got to talk to Brendan! We haven't been able to talk in nearly a week because of the chaos in the fleet and resentment towards Galactica and its crew. I have no ill will towards Galactica and I love what it stands for, but what Tigh is doing is wrong. People are becoming divided when they should be united together.

Brendan said he's worried about the Colonel, that he's been seen throughout Galactica drunk while on the clock. He also told me Adama's awake and has been recuperating quickly; hopefully he'll be back in command soon.

He also told me a little about what happened after Adama got shot and the Galactica got separated from the fleet. How, when they were recalculating the location of the fleet, one cylon heavy raider got through their defenses and landed on Galactica.

When he landed on the flight deck with his fellow pilots the power was out. They were joking around and celebrating their victory when the chrome jobs showed up, killing one of his friends before his eyes.

He said that he has nightmares about it. There were so many people dead, blood was everywhere. The cylons are monsters and it's horrifying how much devastation they were able to do in a matter of a few hours.

We talked for what felt like hours, I told him about the unrest in the fleet, and about his mother's worries. I could tell he was still upset about what had happened with the cylons, so I distracted him with stories of Kacey. He asked about her and I told him she had just turned four months old a few days ago. I told him about my morning with Kacey in the garden and how she was so determined to retrieve one of her toys that she pushed herself to a crawl for the first time. I was so proud of Kacey and so was Brendan. He said that his two youngest siblings hadn't started to crawl until they were both almost seven months old.

We ended our conversation shortly after that, both wishing each other well. We knew it would be awhile before we'd hear from each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thanks for sticking with me and my updates I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks again to **Gweaz** for dealing with my terrible spelling and grammer and giving me awesome ideas! You're the best! I hope you enjoy and please review review review! Let me know what you like or what you think is going to happen next :)

* * *

**Journal Entry 52 (61 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent the afternoon working in sickbay again. The first half of my shift was spent delivering meds to patients until a frantic mother brought in her young son. He'd been climbing around on the stone ledges outside and fell, breaking his ankle. Doc Tompan allowed me to observe when he put the young boy to sleep with anesthesia for surgery. I watched quietly as Doc Tompan worked, and Mrs. Costanza assisted. Because of the break, the doctor had to put in a small screw to help his bones heal properly.

Under Mrs. Costanza's direction, I watched the boy's oxygen levels and monitored his anesthesia. She said there was a fine line when it came to putting someone to sleep, and that it can be very dangerous if he was given too strong a dose. They have to keep him asleep so he doesn't move during the operation but if they give him too much, he may never wake up. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time, that one day I would be responsible for people's lives like Mrs. Costanza and Doc Tompan. That the smallest decision could save someone's life or cut it tragically short. Brendan must feel the same way when he's in his viper, defending the fleet. If he's not paying attention, it could cost thousands of lives to end. He's only a few years older than, but he already has the weight of the worlds on his strong shoulders.

I watched the doctor, noting which tools he used when, and the fluidity of his movements. He was so confident. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was completely focused on his patient. I wondered if my dad was the same way. I wondered if I could do it.

After the surgery was complete, the young boy was sent to rest while his mother sat at his bedside. I headed back to my room to clean up before heading out to meet Jenny and Broady for dinner. During dinner, Broady told me that he saw Roslin and Zarek take a shuttle off Cloud 9 for another ship after Commander Adama resumed his command on Galactica. Instead of coming together to strengthen the fleet, both leaders have held strong to their beliefs and refuse to back down, like I'd hoped.

Apparently while I'd been watching Doc Tompan operate, Roslin had come on the wireless announcing that she plans to follow the path of the Lords of Kobal, written out in the Scrolls of Pythia. She plans to return to Kobal to await Lieutenant Thace's return from Caprica with the Arrow of Apollo. Not only did she announce her intent, but she implored the fleet to follow her to Kobal. She wants us to follow so that she can lead us to Earth because Adama lied two months ago when he said he knew where it was. Commander Adama lied to us, he doesn't know the way to Earth. We trusted him not only with our lives, but with our hopes and our dreams.

According to Broady, people were voting on each ship to determine if they should follow Roslin on her mission to Kobal. Cloud 9's residents had chosen to follow Roslin. We were leaving Galactica, our only line of defense, and more importantly we were leaving Brendan behind. I wasn't going to get the chance to say goodbye!

Every time I think things can't get worse, they do! Don't these people understand we're making it easier for the cylons to destroy us by fighting amongst ourselves. President Roslin and Commander Adama are acting like children. I think they'd both benefit from a timeout!

* * *

**Journal Entry 53 (62 days after the end of the worlds)**

Cloud 9, along with twenty-three other ships, jumped away with Roslin. Luckily there were no cylons as we waited for the return of Starbuck. Ever since the attacks on the colonies I've often wondered what's worse: actively doing something, or waiting in limbo. That seemed to be all I did anymore, wait and listen... hoping that the cylons hadn't finally tracked us down to end our lives once and for all. Gods, that sounds morbid, but what do you expect when all I can do is spend days waiting and wondering if I'll live to see tomorrow... wondering if I'll ever get to see Brendan again. Our small, dysfunctional fleet waited all day for Starbuck or for the cylons until finally she appeared piloting a heavy raider. She boarded the Astral Queen where Roslin, Apollo, and Zarek have been leading our fleet. They plan to put together a team to go down to Kobal over the next few days. So now we'll wait… again!

* * *

**Journal Entry 54 (64 days after the end of the worlds)**

Roslin's team went down to Kobal this morning in hopes of discovering the Tomb of Athena. Word over the wireless is that their group is being accompanied by another "Boomer " cylon model who knows where the Tomb is located. I hope Roslin, Apollo, and Starbuck are being careful around her after she or another copy of her shot Commander Adama. Not sure exactly how the cylon thing works. Is it the same person or personality with multiple bodies, or is it like identical twins where they look alike but are completely different?

Anyway, after going stir-crazy in my room, I took Kacey outside and had her practice crawling on her own under my supervision. She's become a little speed demon. If we set her down and turn away a second she'll be halfway across the room in a few seconds. I feel like I need to get her a leash. I'm so afraid she's going to crawl away and disappear somewhere on the ship. Can you imagine trying to find her? It would probably take days!

After Kacey exhausted herself outside I took her inside to cleanup, have lunch, and lay down for her afternoon nap, not that she didn't nap on and off all day. But I'd learned that it was good for her to have a scheduled nap time. It also gave me time to recuperate after running after her all day. Who knew watching an infant could be so exhausting.

* * *

**Journal Entry 55 (66 days after the end of the worlds)**

I can't tell you how relieved I was to see Galactica and the rest of the fleet join us above Kobal. Finally, the fleet had been reunited. Our leaders had been reunited. Commander Adama himself went down to join Roslin on her search for the Tomb of Athena and they found it, along with constellations to help us find the location of Earth.

The news was a little bittersweet. Elosha, Roslin's devoted priestess, died in an accident on Kobal on her quest to follow her faith and beliefs in the Scrolls of Pythia. I was saddened to hear about her loss, but felt like we were honoring her memory by continuing the journey to find Earth, and following the path laid out in the Pythian Scrolls.

Upon their return, there was a public announcement officially reinstating Laura Roslin as the President of the Colonies and the reformation of the Quorum of Twelve. I know I'm not the only one that's relieved to see the balance of power restored, but I know it won't end here with a few kind words. There are a lot of people that are angry with the military, and with what happened aboard the Gideon while Commander Adama was injured.

* * *

**Journal Entry 56 (71 days after the end of the worlds)**

Today was a great day. I can't keep the smile off my face even when Jenny was teasing me about being a lovesick fool. I got to see Brendan for the first time since our kiss after the Colonial Day Celebration. That was nearly twenty days ago! So much has happened. So much has changed in the fleet and we both know it. The last time he was here he was seen as a hero, but this time people gave him dirty looks and they whispered behind his back. The fleet's opinion of the military has hit an all time low as the media continues to spin tales about when Colonial Tigh declared martial law.

We tried not to let it bother us, we were so happy to finally get to see each other in person after almost a month apart. We spent the afternoon outside with Kacey. It wasn't the most romantic, but the garden was nearly empty so we didn't have to deal with people starring at us. Kacey giggled and played with her bear, Mr. Cuddles, while we sat talking. We discussed everything that happened since we'd last seen each other.

It seemed like I'd missed so much of Brendan's life and it felt like he'd changed overnight. He'd lost his innocent boyish smile that drew me to him in the first place, along with his teasing nature. For a while he sat there quietly, before he mentioned that he still dreamt about the night the cylons boarded Galactica and the devastation they'd caused. That he didn't just dream about Galactica but the fleet, and most importantly Cloud 9 being overrun with cylons. He said his entire squadron was exhausted and depressed. They kept fighting to defend the fleet day after day, while the fleet ridiculed them for their efforts.

I wished there was something, anything, I could do to help him regain his hope. I told him that his family and friends loved him and would always stand behind him. That there was always a reason to keep fighting. I pointed to Kacey, asleep on our blanket, one thumb in her mouth while her other hand clutched Mr. Cuddles to her chest. She was the image of innocence before us and would always give him a reason to keep fighting. Innocent children like Kacey depend on him, and deserve a chance to live free from the cylons, free from the worries of being exterminated, and they deserve the chance to live free on a planet where they could grow and flourish… and find love.

I told him that as long as we have that hope we could continue on, continue to fight till tour last breath. He gazed at Kacey for a long while, watched as she dreamed baby dreams. While he was distracted I pulled out the camera he'd given me for my birthday and took a picture of him and Kacey. That shook him out of his stupor. I handed him the picture and turned, pulling out another picture from my journal. I gave him the second photo and told him that my mom had taken the picture of Jenny and I before we left for the dance. Between the two pictures he would now always have a reminder of what he fought for. When he had a nightmare or a bad day he could look at those pictures and remember that no matter what happened it was going to be ok.

* * *

**Journal Entry 57 (72 days after the end of the worlds)**

I was sad to see Brendan leave but I was thankful for the time we shared together. After our conversation in the garden he'd cheered up remarkably, gently hiding the pictures I'd given him in his jacket. He began acting like himself again. It was great to see him smile.

He left for a while to spend time with him mom and Jenny but we joined up for a quiet candlelight dinner and a peaceful stroll beneath the stars. I'll admit we spent more time kissing then looking at the stars. I'll also admit, thought I'll never tell Jenny, that he's an amazing kisser and he has the most amazing abs. So sue me, we had **a lot **of time to makeup! We hadn't seen each other in forever. We kissed goodbye and I tried not to cry this morning when he boarded the raptor but it was hard. How much time will pass before I'll see him again?

* * *

**Journal Entry 58 (75 days after the end of the worlds)**

Been busy over the last few days working in sickbay. A lot of sick people got left to the wayside when Roslin was incarcerated. It really shows how much of an impact she has on keeping the fleet safe. Doc Tompan had over twenty of his patients moved here so he could keep a close eye on them, and so that they can receive the best treatment.

The little boy with the broken ankle, Jason, left sickbay a few days ago after promising that he wouldn't put pressure on it for six weeks. He wasn't very happy about it, but I think he learned to be more careful.

A few of the patients had heart disease, asthma, and diabetes, all of which were easily treated until now, when we don't have the right medication to treat them. Doc Tompan has been working with Doc Cottle to use what we have to help them while others have to do without. A young woman, Tabitha ran out of Albuteral, which she takes for her asthma. She unfortunately has one of the more severe cases where it can become fatal without her inhaler, which she learned the other day when a nurse aboard the Prometheus saved her life with his quick thinking. He had to cut a hole in her neck to create a passageway for her to breathe when her throat closed up as she had asthma attack.

While I've been busy in the infirmary, the fleet has been busy listening to the media and their continuous negative broadcasting about the military. D'anna Biers, a popular newscaster among the fleet has been given the opportunity to spend the day aboard Galactica and show the fleet what it's like for people like Brendan on a daily basis. I hope to the Gods she doesn't put a negative spin on her documentary like all the other reporters. The fleet needs to see that Galactica's crew is not their enemy, that they're human just like everyone else. They laugh, they cry, and they shed blood to protect the fleet from the cylons every day.

* * *

**Journal Entry 59 (76 days after the end of the worlds)**

I just finished watching D'anna Biers' documentary and I don't know whether to laugh or cry… or be extremely jealous. I couldn't help but laugh when the video showed Brendan and his friend Kat running around in their towels, only to show Kat mooning the camera. I was a little jealous that Kat got to see Brendan walking around in a tiny towel when I had yet to see him without a shirt, at least in person. She also got to spend every single day with him, while I was forced to wait weeks to see him, and we barely got the chance to talk over the phone, and when we did it was never private.

Apollo's interview was very heartfelt when he told D'anna that he doesn't believe his pilots deserve special treatment, but they do deserve the fleet's respect. Every day the pilots go out defending the fleet from harm, never knowing if it'll be their last. How many other people can say that?

The video also showed Karl "Helo" Agathon, a young pilot that had been left behind on Caprica after the attacks, who was later rescued by Starbuck when she had gone to Caprica to retrieve the arrow. In his interview he talked about how the military taught you to turn off your human side during combat to complete your mission but it's not as easy as it sounds. I think it's what happens after the battle that makes the biggest difference.

My father once told me that when your life, or that of your friend's, is at risk it's easy to set aside everything to get the job done, but afterwards you have to live with what you've done, and deal with the memories that'll haunt you. Just like Brendan who will probably never forget the moment when his friend's look of excitement turned to agony when he realized the cylon had dealt him a fatal blow.

The most heartbreaking point of the documentary was to see Brendan's friend Louanne "Kat" Katrine's story, because it reminded me so much of when I'd seen Brendan, depressed and so devoid of hope. She talked about how tired she was because they never got a break, never had relief. They kept fighting because that all they have. She was driven to take stims that nearly ended her life. I hope the fleet sees what I saw. That Galactica is made up of humans, just trying to survive one more day, praying to find a better life, and a new home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I hope everyone's enjoying the story. Thanks again to Gweaz for beta reading my story. You've pushed me to make my story as realistic as it can be (at least for an AU science fiction story). I hope you enjoy and please review review review! Let me know what you like or what you think is going to happen next :)

* * *

**Journal Entry 60 (87 days after the end of the worlds)**

Sorry it's been awhile since the last time I wrote. For the first time in awhile the fleet is calm and operating like normal, if there is such a thing. The fleet regained their trust and respect for Galactica after D'anna Biers' documentary that was shown to the entire fleet.

I've been splitting my time between watching Kacey, hanging out with Jenny and Broady (who are attached at the hip), and in sickbay working with Mrs. Costanza and Doc Tompan. I'm no longer spending all my time cleaning equipment and emptying bedpans, though. They've allowed me to clean scrapes and even allowed me to assist Doc Tompan when he administered stitches to a young man that had come to sickbay after he received a laceration to his upper right arm in the engine room.

Both Doc Tompan and Mrs. Costanza think I'm a natural healer and that I've got great potential. My mom was so happy when I told her about Kacey's first word that she cried until we clung to each other laughing because of our silliness. Kacey laughed along with us. I think mom was happy to see that a piece of dad had lived on, despite his untimely death. I'm glad she sees something of him in me, but sometimes I know we both wish that it was something we could actually see. Dad always used to be so proud that I looked so much like mom. He was right. I had her eyes and chin, the same nose. The only thing I inherited from him was his stupid ears that stick out too far. I fear as time passes I'll forget what he looked like.

When I used to close my eyes I could visualize him perfectly, the way he looked, his smile and big dimples. Now when I close my eyes it's like a black and white movie, fuzzy around the edges. How can I tell Kacey about our father if I can barely remember the sound of his voice and the smell of his aftershave as he held me close and told me about his grand adventures late into the night? At least I'll have this a connection with him through medicine, something that even mom will never fully understand.

The desire and passion to heal people. I never thought it would happen after the attacks and now it's so close. I've accompanied Doc Tompan to a few ships to check on his patients and assist him by changing bandages, cleaning cuts, and administering medication to the direst patients.

* * *

**Journal Entry 61 (94 days after the end of the worlds)**

Yesterday one of the most amazing things happened. I don't even know where to start. Kacey and I were splashing around at the fountain in the garden when it happened. I had just splashed Kacey, completely soaking her baby fine curls when she screamed "Ally", or at least I think she said Ally, it sounded more like "Awy". Kacey's a little over five months now and while she's been babbling up a storm for quite a while she had yet to say a real discernible word, until now. I froze starring at her unable to believe what had just left her mouth when she said "Awy" again and slapped her hands against the water over and over again, soaking me completely.

I continued to listen closely to everything she said the rest of the day. Most of it was gibberish with a few "Awy's" thrown in. Kacey had said her first word and it had been my name. I burst into happy tears while Kacey giggled, rolling around the bed screaming "Awy" at the top of her little lungs.

That was how mom found us when she came home from work that evening. Kacey giggled and screamed my name in glee while I was bawling beside her. Mom ran over to Kacey, lifted her into her arms and spun her around the room telling her how proud she was that her baby had said her first word. She said that she was proud of me for taking such good care of my sister when most kids my age would've refused. I was relieved that I could share my joy with her, I'd been afraid that she'd be hurt or angry that Kacey's first word had been my name rather than mom.

* * *

**Journal Entry 62 (99 days after the end of the worlds)**

I think it's funny that after a baby says it's first word everyone tried to get it to say more, more specifically everyone's been trying to get Kacey to say their names. Over the last few days Jenny, Broady, and my mom have been coaching her every chance they get. Even Brendan, who finally got the time off to visit has spent the afternoon trying to get her to say Hotdog. I have to be the bearer of bad news but their coaching has had the opposite effect. They're driving Kacey crazy! She's just a little girl and she'll start talking when she's ready. Though I'll admit that I would be acting the same way if she hadn't said my name first.

* * *

**Journal Entry 63 (100 days after the end of the worlds)**

Last night was the first time I've seen my mom angry in a long time. She was furious. She had to work late, so I asked Brendan to hang out with me and Kacey in our room. We played with Kacey and fed her last bottle before Brendan, surprisingly enough, burped her, gave her quick bath, and changed her diaper. He astounds me more and more everyday! We tucked her in and I watched as he read her a bedtime story.

After she drifted off to sleep we cuddled on my bed and talked, it was completely innocent… until we started kissing. I don't remember much after that since we'd had a long day with Kacey, but we eventually stopped kissing and fell asleep in each other's arms. We were woken by mom mother's screams of anger. She had found us in bed together, I tried to tell her that we fell asleep on top of the covers but she wouldn't have it. She rambled on about how her fifteen year old daughter was going to end up pregnant. I was humiliated, and mom's screams woke Kacey who burst into tears, bawling and screaming for "Awy". It was a disaster. I told Brendan to leave while mom was distracted by Kacey. I was afraid she'd kill him or chop off his… you know!

We were able to calm Kacey fairly quickly after Brendan's departure and mom seemed to lose most of her steam after he left. I told her that it was completely innocent, that we'd fallen asleep **above** the covers shortly after we'd put Kacey down for the night. I blushed and was embarrassed but I knew we had to have this conversation if she was ever going to let me see Brendan again. She talked about sex and I told her I wasn't ready, that Brendan and I were still getting to know each other and I definitely was not ready to have kids of my own. Kacey was excellent birth control! I admitted that we'd kissed, a lot, but we'd never taken it further. Brendan is a gentleman; he'd never push me to do anything I'm not ready for. I apologized, but told her that I couldn't really feel sorry about us cuddling. He'd made me feel truly safe for the **first** time since the cylons' return. And he'd needed the comfort just as much as me. He'd seen more death, been near death himself so many times since he got his wings, he needed to feel safe too and he needed to remember who he was fighting for.

Mom told me she was sorry for overreacting but I was, and will always be, her little girl. She just wants to keep me safe and this is one of the few things she can protect me from even though it's not needed. I didn't tell her that it was too late, Brendan Costanza had already stolen my heart. We stayed up for a while cuddling on her bed like we used to years ago. She admitted that Brendan could've been a cross-country champion in another life. She'd never seen someone run so fast in her life!

* * *

**Journal Entry 64 (101 days after the end of the worlds)**

It was a little awkward at breakfast this morning, I think Brendan feared my mom would jump out and attack him, even after I told him that mom had calmed down after I explained what happened. I told him mom was struggling because every part of her was determined to protect us from harm and she's forced to sit back while others fight to protect her children from the cylons. That Brendan, a young man out to steal her daughter's innocence was something she could actually affect. I put his worries at ease and told him mom was ok as long as she didn't find us in bed together anytime soon. Which wouldn't happen because he was about to leave for Galactica. I also told him mom and I had stayed up late laughing over how he would fight deadly cylons but was terrified of an angry mother!

He was sweet. He really liked me and wanted to have a good relationship with my mother. He also told me he would never push me to do anything that we both weren't ready for. The war against the cylons may have forced us to grow up, but I'm still only fifteen years old. I don't plan on rushing into anything, at least physically. It's easier to control your body than your heart, especially mine. My heart's already invested so much in Brendan that I'm terrified the cylons are going to take him away like everyone else.

* * *

**Journal Entry 65 (112 days after the end of the worlds)**

The last few weeks have been extremely busy, but the most educational of my entire life. Mrs. Costanza and Doc Tompan are amazing, I can't believe they have so much faith in a fifteen year old girl who never got to finish high school, even if it's because of the end of the worlds. I've only been working in sickbay for a few months and Doc Tompan already wants to me accompany him on a few "house" calls. I don't know if they think I have a calming effect on his patients or if he's just extremely desperate, but I couldn't say no to such an amazing opportunity. I said yes after I received my mom's permission, and have a lot of time since traveling throughout the fleet. In most cases I sit and talk to Doc Tompan's patients to get their medical history, why they came to see the Doc, and to calm them. There have only been a few instances where he's allowed me to treat a patient, but I'm ok with that. I know I have a lot to learn and Doc Tompan is giving me the chance.

After spending the last two weeks exploring and witnessing the lives of those throughout the fleet, I've come to realize how lucky I am. The living conditions aboard Cloud 9 are so much better than on a lot of the other ships. Cloud 9 was designed for the comfort of its passengers, while a lot of people were living on ships that were barely designed for a short-term stay let alone indefinitely. The morale of the fleet continues to dwindle as more time passes. People are upset about the deteriorating living conditions and are losing hope that we'll ever find Earth.

I spoke with Brendan last night, who I haven't seen since my mom had him running for the nearest exit. He said that Galactica's experiencing the same depression that has spread throughout the fleet like a plague. People are irritable, snapping at each other for no reason, and small skirmishes have broken out throughout Galactica. The people need something to believe in.

* * *

**Journal Entry 66 (117 days after the end of the worlds)**

Received an exciting surprise today, instead of accompanying Doc Tompan to another small vessel amongst the fleet I'm being sent to Galactica to shadow Doc Cottle for the day. The best part is if Doc Cottle doesn't "kick me out" I'll get to spend more time on Galactica learning from him. I'd finally get to spend some time where the action is. And the fact that I'd actually get to see my boyfriend more than once every few weeks would be a huge plus. Who am I kidding? I'm dying to see Brendan! I hope I'll get the chance to see him. Unfortunately, Galactica is quite a large ship and I won't have the chance to let him know of my arrival.

* * *

**Journal Entry 67 (still 117 days after the end of the worlds)**

I'm sitting alone in the small doctors' lounge on my lunch break. I was so nervous about meeting Doc Cottle. I was positive that he'd take one look at me, see how young I am, and kick me out, but he didn't. Instead he said, "What the hell are you doing just standing there. We've got patients to see!" It wasn't the friendliest welcome, but he didn't laugh in my face like a few people among the fleet. Some had noticed my age and refused to let me near them. I understood where they were coming from but it still hurt. Don't they understand that I'm only trying to help?

He introduced me to a medic, Layne Ishay, who took me under her wing and gave me the official tour. I felt like I was being juggled around between them but I didn't mind. I was in Galactica's sickbay and I was learning from the best. As I watched them interact with each other and their patients I tried to soak up as much as possible. Everything was so much faster paced here in comparison to Cloud 9, it had to be the military training. I finally realized why Mrs. Costanza and Doc Tompan had thought to send me here. There is so much to learn and I'm loving every minute of it.

* * *

Allison walked leisurely back into sickbay after finishing her lunch, but came to an abrupt halt at the hatch to the sickbay. It looked as if the sickbay had exploded with action. The near empty infirmary that she had left only a half hour ago was now bursting with patients, covered in small cuts and abrasions. There was a small commotion at the sickbay entrance and Allison moved closer to see what was wrong.

There was a young man supporting a short, petite black woman in green military slacks. She had a pained look upon her face, a small trail of blood coming from her nose, and her shaking form looked like it proved that she couldn't support her own weight. Allison was snapped out of her shock when Doc Cottle spoke from behind her.

"Why the frak are you just standing there? Get that patient to a bed and take a look at her! I'll be over in a bit if the worlds don't end… again," Doc Cottle spoke gruffly before striding off.

Allison froze for just a moment in utter terror before quickly moving forward and directing the crewman to set the woman down on a nearby cot before dismissing him. She had a patient to attend to. "Hi, my name is Allison and I'm going to take a look at you. What's your name?"

The woman who had been looking down at the floor raised her dazed eyes, "My name is Dualla, but you can call me Dee. What am I doing in sickbay?"

"It's nice to meet you Dee. One of your friends brought you in. It looks like you took quite the spill. Do you remember what happened?" Allison coaxed gently, sitting down on a stool in front of Dee to check her pupils.

"I was in CIC and the computers started acting strange. I was about to mention the malfunction when the computer sparked, and I was on the ground," Dee stated, shaking herself out of her daze and coming to her senses. "Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?" she asked, finally noticing the age of the woman before her.

"I'm actually here to observe and learn from Doc Cottle, I live on Cloud 9 and work in their sickbay. But I promise you, I know what I'm doing," Allison said lightly, trying not to let the words sting like so many times before. "As long as I'm not doing surgery, we're good! I'm just going to clean up your cuts and Doc Cottle will be over to take a look at you. He'll determine if you'll spend the night in sickbay. You may have a minor concussion."

Dualla noticed the hurt on the young woman's face when she'd mentioned her age and felt terrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I was just a little surprised. I actually know how you feel. When everyone looks at me they see this tiny young woman that needs protecting, but I don't need their protection. I'm smart, I'm strong, and I can definitely take care of myself," Dee boasted as Allison began cleaning the small cuts covering Dee's hands.

Allison laughed, "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two. Everyone acts like they need to protect me as well," Allison sighed lightly as she applied the disinfectant to one of Dee's cuts, "especially my mom and my boyfriend."

"Ooo a boyfriend! Who's the lucky guy?" Dee teased, trying to ignore the slight sting of the disinfectant.

Allison finished with the disinfectant and retrieved the gauze, also reaching for a tissue, "Hold this to your nose and tilt your head back, it'll help to stop the bleeding." It was silent for a few moments while both girls got situated. "You might know him, he's a viper pilot. His name is Brendan Costanza, but you probably know him as Hotdog."

"Hotdog! You're Hotdog's girlfriend? I can't believe he's dating such a nice girl, he's such a goof here on Galactica," Dee stated, a little shocked by the turn of events. "We've actually spoken before this, now that I think about it, right after Commander Adama was shot. I'm the communications officer in CIC, we spoke when you were trying to talk to Hotdog."

"Oh, I remember now. Thank you so much for letting me know that he was all right. I didn't want to get you into trouble, but my mind was racing with every disastrous possibility," Allison grinned, truly grateful of her patients previous kindness.

"Not a problem, besides I'd say we're even. You've been so nice, usually I have to deal with Doc Cottle's complaining while he's taking care of my injuries," Dee stated unaware that she'd be overheard.

"Did someone say my name? You wouldn't be complaining to my young intern would ya Dualla?" Cottle stated, striding over towards the now blushing women. "What the hell did you do this time. I told ya I didn't wanna see you down here for awhile after your last concussion," said Cottle, looking over Dee's now bandaged hand and using a pen light to check Dee's pupil response. "It looks like you got lucky this time, no concussion. I want you to lay here until your nose stops bleeding. Then get the hell out of my sickbay," he said before turning to Allison, "Good work, now go help some more patients."

Both girls watched as the old man strolled across sickbay muttering to himself about power fluctuations and equipment failures ruining his day. Allison turned to Dee, "Well you heard the man. You're good to go once your nosebleed stops. I'm going to go help another patient. It was nice to meet you in person."


	15. Chapter 15

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thank you Gweaz for being such an amazing beta! You're always pushing me to make my story better and you've given me a lot of great ideas.

* * *

**Journal Entry 68 (145 days after the end of the worlds)**

So much has happened since that afternoon in the Galactica sickbay. I rarely spend any time in Cloud 9's sickbay; I now get carted off to Galactica every so often at Doc Cottle's request. I guess I proved that I can be valuable despite my young age during my stint on the battlestar.

The changes in my education have led to a lot of other changes in my life. I haven't been able to spend nearly as much time with my friends or family. In the past, Jenny, Broady, and Kacey would join me for lunch on the days I was assigned to sickbay. Now, I spend all that time on Galactica. Don't get me wrong, I won't complain… much. This has been such an amazing opportunity for me to get hands on experience, especially at my age. Before the attacks I would've had to wait years to get the chance to spend time aboard a battlestar. But I do miss my family.

Jenny and I used to spend hours together, sitting outside talking about our lives, our future and boys, of course! We've both grown and changed so much in the last few months. We're still close; everything that has happened to us since the attacks has made us closer than sisters, but while I'm off on Galactica two or three times a week, she's spending time with Broady. I really am happy for her. Broady has allowed her to move on with her life after the attacks. I just miss her sometimes.

I also miss spending time with Kacey. She's growing so fast, I'm afraid that I'll miss one of her milestones. Time has passed so quickly, I can't believe that she's already seven months old. Kacey's changed so much, she no longer looks like the tiny cherub that she once was. Her blue eyes have become even more striking than before, her blonde curls have fully grown in, and she's nearly doubled in size. She now is able to vocalize a handful of sounds in addition to her butchering of my name. I wonder if she'll ever learn to pronounce 'Ally' properly. Now she can say 'mama', beaw (bear), and Jay (Jenny). Kacey's also begun testing her chubby little legs. Not only is she able to crawl everywhere and get into everything, but she's also been trying to stand on her own. She hasn't been successful just yet, but I know she's going to be soon; She's so stubborn and determined that it's just a matter of time.

On the flip side of spending so much time away from my family, all of my trips to Galactica have given me the chance to have a _real_ relationship with Brendan. Most day's we've gotten lucky, and our schedules have allowed us a few hours together nearly every visit I make. Sometimes we only have time for a quick lunch, or what constitutes as lunch aboard Galactica. Did I mention the food aboard Galactica sucks? We've also spent hours wandering the passageways of Galactica (the areas that I'm allowed to see). He took the time to introduce me to his friends, Chuckles and Kat. They hooted and hollered when Brendan brought me by the Rec Room. He's spent so much time talking about them that it was nice to meet them in person, despite their teasing. It's great being able to put a face with the names. On the off chance Brendan had CAP I'd spend time with Dee, who I'd gotten to know better, or alone on the Observation Deck watching Hotdog in action. It was amazing to see him flying—to actually witness what he'd fervently talk about for hours. His excitement and zeal for flying is similar to my own for medicine. One of the things that drew us to each other was our passion to help people, to serve the greater good, even if it was through different means. He protects and defends the fleet from the cylons and I heal the sick and injured. Everyone has their own part to play in this war; Brendan and I are just trying to do ours.

* * *

**Journal Entry 69 (148 days after the end of the worlds)**

I received the most amazing news from Mrs. Costanza and my mom yesterday afternoon. Doc Cottle requested that I stay aboard Galactica for a whole week for training. He wanted to have more time to teach me than the short visits I had been doing in the last few weeks had allowed. It always seemed like every time we sat down for a discussion, we were interrupted by another crew member coming in with an injury; accidents due to mechanical issues aboard Galactica were happening more and more frequently. It seems like the war has had more of a strain on her than everyone had thought. Hopefully she can make it all the way to Earth without falling apart! It has me a little worried, though. Not only for my life, but for Brendan and the new friends I've made on Galactica (the ones I've been able to meet on the rare occasion I have some free time out of the sickbay, anyway).

Back to the good news! It look a lot of begging and pleading for my mom to give me permission to go, but she finally gave in. I think she was worried about all the time alone I'd have with Brendan, but she didn't want to admit it in front of his mother. Mrs. Costanza made the argument that it was the safest place in the fleet for me to be, which finally made her give in. What could possibly happen?

I was so excited because not only would I get the chance to finally learn from one of the best… and grumpiest doctors in the fleet, but I'll have the opportunity to spend time with Brendan for more than a few hours. This was going to be the longest time I'd ever been on my own away from my mom's possessive and critical nature. I know she got pregnant when she was young but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow in her footsteps.

Brendan was so sweet when I told him about my extended stay on Galactica. He promised to meet me on the hanger deck to show me my quarters and give me a "proper welcome". I was so nervous and excited, we'd been dating a few months but it always felt so surreal because we basically had a long distance relationship. We barely got to see each other, more frequently lately, but it's still not the same as seeing him everyday. I had hoped that this week would prove just how perfect we are for each other and not have him running in the opposite direction. I should have realized that nothing in our lives was ever easy…

* * *

Allison grasped her luggage tightly in her hands until her knuckles turned white, before climbing out of the open raptor and onto the hanger deck floor. She felt her belly clench in apprehension as she glanced around trying to find her sky-worthy boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was startled when a brightly jump-suited form appeared at her side.

"Hey Allison, I hear you finally get to stay longer than a few hours this trip," Cally said, her smallness not looking so small for once, next to Allison's equally short stature.

Allison turned to Cally, taking in her bright smile and filthy orange coveralls, breaking out into a grin.

"Hey Cally," Allison said. "I haven't seen you in awhile." Cally smiled.

"I'm finally getting used to everything again. Spending thirty days in the brig drove me crazy. We've all been spending our free time working on an invention of the Chief's; he's building a new ship," she finished proudly.

"Oh really? That's so cool. I think Hotdog mentioned it on one of my last visits. Speaking of a certain viper pilot, he was supposed to meet me here. Do you have any idea where he's at? He said he didn't have CAP today and that we'd get the chance to spend a little while together before Doc Cottle monopolizes all of my time." Once again, Allison glanced around, hoping for a glimpse of her boyfriend.

Cally's smile was replaced by a small frown. "Oh you haven't heard? Hotdog's in sickbay."

"He's where?" Allison burst out, terrified that all of her nightmares had finally come true.

"Don't worry," Cally said quickly, "Hotdog's okay. There was a small accident at the shooting range this morning. Starbuck, Apollo, and Hotdog were doing some target practice when the computer malfunctioned and started to leak all of the oxygen out of the room. Starbuck and Apollo were able to break a window in time, so they're all okay." Cally said. Her explanation did very little to calm her young friend, though.

"Another accident? If everyone's all right, then why is Brendan in sickbay?" Allison asked, slipping and using Hotdog's given name.

"He's been dying to see you, which is how I know he's all right," Cally teased. "He would have come himself, but Cottle wants to keep him for observation since he passed out at the firing range. He asked me to tell you."

"All right," Allison said, letting out a deep breath. "I swear I can't leave him alone. He's always getting himself into all kinds of trouble! I'm gonna go make sure he's alright. Thanks for letting me know, Cally." Allison once again grasped her small suitcase and headed through the now familiar halls towards sickbay.

By the time she reached sickbay, Allison had let worry and anxiety consume her. She froze in the doorway, afraid to enter the medical facility in fear that something terrible had happened to Hotdog. She was so focused on her thoughts that she missed someone calling her name.

"Allison! Ally, over here!" Hotdog exclaimed from a nearby cot.

Hotdog's voice pulled Allison from the multitude of terrible scenarios that were running through her mind. Her head swung toward the direction of his voice and she let out a relieved sigh before striding over toward him.

"Hey you," he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the greeting I promised. Doc Cottle says I have to stay here the rest of the day. I'm completely fine, though," he said, brushing off Allison's concerned look. "I swear that man hates me! He already discharged Apollo and Starbuck."

Allison finally spoke brokenly. "I'm so glad you're alright," she began, "I didn't see you on the hanger deck, and then Cally said you were here. I thought you'd been seriously hurt. I know she said it wasn't a big deal, but I was so worried that something terrible had happened," she almost sobbed. Small tears began trailing down her cheeks, as she finally gave into her emotions after hearing that he was in sickbay. "I don't know what I would've done…" she broke off unable to continue her line of thought.

Hotdog opened his arms and beckoned Allison closer, "Come here."

Allison launched herself into his awaiting arms, grasping him tightly, afraid that he'd disappear if she let go for just a moment.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Hotdog whispered, kissing her hair gently as she clung to him. "I can't promise that I'll never get hurt, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to always return to you," he said gently. "The world is a dangerous place, though, and I will do everything I can to keep you safe even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Don't say that!" Allison cried.

"Wouldn't you do the same? You can't tell me that you wouldn't do absolutely anything for Kacey," Hotdog questioned.

Allison starred into his eyes for a moment before admitting, "You're right, I would do anything for her. But the thought of something happening… of you dying makes me sick inside. I can't help but worry every time you go out there, risking your life. The fleet doesn't appreciate what you and the other pilots do and it breaks my heart," Allison finished, glancing up when the lights continued to flicker.

Hotdog glanced up, "They've been doing that more frequently over the last few days. We're not really sure what's causing it but the malfunctions are getting more dangerous. We got really lucky today. If Starbuck and Apollo hadn't shot that window…" Hotdog noticed the look on Allison's face and tried to change the subject, "anyway, I can't wait to get out of here, there's so much I want to show…"

Hotdog was cut off an alarm followed by Gaeta's voice on the overcom system, "Attention: set condition one throughout the ship. All pilots report to the CAG on hanger deck. Repeat, set condition one throughout the ship."

Allison watched motionlessly as everyone around her burst into action. The medical staff prepared beds and supplies, and her carefree boyfriend became a serious, true officer of the colonial fleet.

Hotdog threw off his covers and swung his legs off the side of his bed, "Doc I need to get out of here," he called to Cottle. "I gotta get to my viper."

Doc Cottle strode over, pausing for a second before he said, "get the hell out of my sickbay, you've got cylons to kill." Hotdog jumped out of bed and let out a "whoop" before Doc Cottle continued, "I want to see you back here as soon as you land."

"No problem Doc!" Hotdog stated before turning, pulling Allison into a quick tight hug. He pulled back and cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes, "I love you! Be careful, stay close to Cottle, and I'll see you when this is all over," he pulled her in for a kiss that left her breathless, and then he ran out the door.

"Good hunting," Allison whispered airily, staring at the hatch that her boyfriend had just dashed through. She turned to look at Doc Cottle, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Pilots! Always over-dramatizing everything! Come on, girl. Chop chop, we've got work to do. No reason to stand around worrying when you can concentrate on other things," Doc Cottle said before walking away.

Allison stood frozen with her fingers tracing her lips, looking back at the doorway where he boyfriend had just departed, before sighing and following after the cranky doctor.

* * *

**Journal Entry 69 Continued (**_**still**_** 148 days after the end of the worlds)**

Watching Brendan stride out that door was one of the hardest things I've ever done. My mom once told me that teenage love is full of ghastly end-of-the-world drama because it's usually people's first love and everything is new. You feel like it's the most amazing thing, and that you'll never experience it again, but its different for Brendan and I. Because it really is the end of the world. Life and death scenarios are real. How many times will we say goodbye? How many times will I have to watch him walk out that door before he never comes back?

It terrified me to watch him leave that day. And that was before I knew what he was up against, and why Cottle was willing to release his patient so early. They cylons had not only found us, but in far greater numbers than ever before. We were sitting ducks, with no hope of escaping. At least the rest of the fleet had escaped. My mom was going to kill me! I told her that I would be safe on Galactica… how wrong I was.

I still don't understand how we survived exactly. They don't tell me anything. I'm just a lowly _visiting_ intern. Two hundred cylon raiders appeared and were somehow made inoperable, allowing Brendan and the other pilots the opportunity to go to town. Brendan was still riding a celebratory high when he strolled into sickbay and pulled me into another rather steamy kiss. I'll admit that I couldn't think of anything but his warm body pressed against mine and his soft lips. We probably would have continued kissing if Doc Cottle hadn't yelled at us. "There's no kissing allowed in my sickbay" were his exact words. I'm blushing just writing about it.

He looked Brendan over, officially released him and, though he'll never admit it, gave me the rest of the night off so that Brendan and I could spend it together. It was awesome! I got to spend the evening celebrating with Brendan and his fellow pilots. At first, I was worried that I wouldn't be welcome, especially because I wasn't getting drunk, but they were all really nice, with just a little teasing…. it might have had something to do with all of the alcohol they consumed.

* * *

Hotdog and Allison sat huddled together in Galactica's rec room surrounded by pilots celebrating their win against the cylons. They didn't notice the company, though. To the couple, it seemed as if they were completely alone instead of surrounded by drunk pilots celebrating for the first time in months. They were completely consumed with each other and the fact that they had both survived another cylon attack. Hotdog gently draped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close to his side. Allison looked up into Hotdog's eyes.

"I was so worried about you," she said. "They said that there were over two hundred cylon raiders. If they hadn't… I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you." She looked down as tears sprung to her eyes. "You must think I'm silly for worrying. I mean, you put your life on the line every day, but this fear that I have for you will never go away… I just have to learn how to live with it."

"I don't think you're silly or foolish," her boyfriend responded. "This is how you feel, and you're not the only one that's worried. I go out there every day becauseI _know_ that if I don't protect the fleet, not only will the cylons win, but they'll also kill you or do who knows what. I also know that if I didn't have you, I wouldn't have a reason to keep fighting. So many people in the fleet and even aboard Galactica have given up hope because they don't have hope or a reason to keep fighting. You, and my family aboard Cloud 9… and even my family aboard Galactica give me that reason," Hotdog whispered to her before kissing her gently. The continued kissing until they received numerous catcalls from the surrounding pilots.

"Get a room, Hotdog!"

"Don't forget to set your boots outside the hatch, Hotdog!"

"Way to go, Hotdog!"

Allison blushed a deep pink, completely embarrassed, and for a second contemplated running for the open hatch before smiling wickedly at them.

"You guys are all just jealous because I know the _real_ reason Brendan is called Hotdog," she said, lying unashamedly. "If you could only be so lucky!"

Loud peals of laughter was the response she received before Kara Thrace herself spoke up.

"Your girlfriend's a real spitfire, Hotdog. I bet you have trouble keeping up with her," Kara winked at Allison. "You're welcome here anytime… Hotdog, you going to introduce us anytime soon?" she asked the abashed pilot.

"Allison," his girlfriend said when he didn't respond to the lieutenant. Ally shook Starbucks hand and looked at her in awe. The woman before her stood proud and regal like a queen of old or a fabled goddess described in history's scrolls. Even though she'd fought a battle recently, Kara Thrace looked completely alert and ready for another one… or a romp in the sack, Allison thought, blushing again.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, lieutenant," Allison said. "I gotta hand it to you. You've gotta either be completely crazy or unbelievably tough to be able to deal with these guys on a daily basis," she said. "I can barely keep track of Hotdog, and he's just one guy."

Starbuck grinned at the young girl. "It's probably a little of both. Though I do give the CAG a pretty hard time," she responded and leaned closer to Allison, "I think I'm giving him gray hairs."

Allison burst out laughing, gaining the attention of Hotdog and Apollo who were standing nearby talking with a few other pilots.

"What're you ladies talking about," Apollo questioned.

Starbuck and Allison shared a look before breaking out into laughter once again until they had tears streaming down their faces. Starbuck, who'd already had quite a bit to drink, leaned close to her CAG and tried to discreetly inspect his hair.

"What the hell are you doing, Starbuck?" Apollo demanded, placing his hands on her arms and pulling her far enough away to look into her eyes.

"Looking for gray hairs," she responded, refusing to look him in the eye as she stared up at his luscious dark brown locks.

"Gray hairs, Starbuck?" he said with a smirk. "I don't have any gray hair."

Allison and Hotdog watched, the latter still giggling as they witnessed the interaction between the two pilots play out.

Kara gave Lee a small smile before pouting, "I know, that just means I need to try harder."

Apollo laughed, his hands still grasping her arms and he began to rub them gently, "Try harder at what," he questioned. "Driving me crazy?"

Starbuck grinned widely and looked into Apollo's eyes drunkenly. "Bingo! I told Allison here that the nuggets drive me crazy and in return I give you gray hairs, but I don't see any yet so I'll have to try harder at driving you crazy."

"Oh, you drive me plenty crazy. I can promise you that, Kara. I also think you've had enough to drink tonight. It's time for you to hit the rack," he said, still grinning.

Kara pouted, while Allison and Hotdog continued to watch them closely, "But I'm not ready to go to bed. Lee. Unless you wanna join me."

Lee blushed a light pink and slowly began dragging her towards the hatch. "And have you give me those gray hairs you've been talking about? I think not. Time for bed."

Allison and Hotdog watched as they left the rec room unnoticed by everyone else.

"Is that common?" Allison asked.

Hotdog laughed. "The sexual tension you could cut with a knife? Oh yea, those two are pretty inseparable. If they weren't so frakkin' stubborn and it wasn't against regulation they'd probably be dating. A lot of people have money in the pot that they're secretly dating, though. Or at least frakking…" Hotdog blushed as he realized what he said. "Sorry."

Allison laughed at his discomfort. "Don't worry about swearing in front of me and you definitely shouldn't be sorry. You do realize who my best friend is, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your sister has one of the foulest mouths in the fleet."

"True! Well, I know she hasn't corrupted you too much, you're not driving me crazy… yet," Hotdog teased her as they reclaimed their seats in the corner and once again became invisible to everyone else in the room.

"Oh really, I thought you liked my version of crazy," she teased him back, leaning in to kiss him.

Hotdog pulled back to grin at her, but kept his arms around her, "I definitely like your kind of crazy," he whispered before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think! Every review motivates me to keep writing and lets me know that people are interested in my crazy story :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thank you so much Gweaz for being such a great beta and sticking with me even when I'm pulling out my hair from writers block. I have a few chapters that I should be posting over the next week or so, and I've been going back through my older chapters and correctly spelling errors and silly typos.

AN2: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I spanned the episode Flight of the Phoenix over the last few chapters because so much time passes during that one episode and I wanted to do it justice. Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's a short review it really does motivate me to continue writing my story.

* * *

**Journal Entry 70 (150 days after the end of the worlds)**

I don't want to leave Galactica. I've only been here a few days, but I already love everything about it. Since the cylons attacked and destroyed the colonies, my life has no longer been my own. My mom and Mrs. Costanza have always been there, watching and guiding my every move. I know they only want to protect Kacey and I, but losing my freedom and independence so suddenly and completely has been hard. As a whole, we are free from cylon domination, at least for now, but I'm still a slave in some ways. I love my baby sister and I would do anything to protect her from harm, but I need my space, and some time alone to be my own person. I hate to admit it, but I need to think about myself once in a while, and Galactica has given me that opportunity.

Don't get me wrong, I've spent hours with Doc Cottle and Ishay learning everything there is to know about Galactica's medical facilities and procedures, but I've also spent time exploring the passageways of Galactica, and becoming even better friends with some of the crew. Dee found out about my stay, which doesn't surprise me. She is the communications officer, after all. She's found the time to give me a full tour of the ship (at least what I'm authorized to see), and joined me for a few lunches this week. Sometimes I wonder if she joins me for lunch because she wants to spend time with me or because of her crush on Apollo. I've started to wonder because her visits tend to coincide with the famous Apollo's at mealtime. I can tell she has feelings for him and I've tried to discourage her. I don't have the heart to tell her that he's head over heels for his problematic pilot, Starbuck. How can she not see it? Even a blind man can see that Starbuck and Apollo are attracted to one another.

Watching Hotdog interact with his fellow pilots and experiencing life on Galactica has shown me why he's so passionate about living here. Being able to live carefree, to an extent… it is hard at times with the cylons constantly chasing after us. For the first time, I've been able to make my own decisions and be solely responsible for myself, and it's a glorious feeling. I don't have to worry about getting home in time to watch my sister, changing her, feeding her. For once, it's just me! I don't have a curfew or my mom there to yell at me for falling asleep in my bed with my boyfriend. That's probably the best part, having the freedom to explore my relationship with Brendan without being persecuted.

We've finally gotten the chance to spend time together as a real couple. We've eaten together at almost every meal and I've gotten to know the friends that he's always talking about. When we're on Galactica, we're not constantly being watched by everyone around us and being judged. We can be ourselves and enjoy each other's company without intrusion. Brendan and I have spent hours together talking about everything from his love of flying to my desire to be independent. It's amazing how well we understand each other, and don't judge each other or laugh at one another's secret dreams as we lay curled up on my bunk.

I know my mom's worried about this trip. She's worried that something will happen with the cylons and I know she's worried about Brendan. I understand that she doesn't want me to grow up too soon, but it's an inevitability with these circumstances. The cylons didn't give us a choice or leave us with that luxury when they came and uprooted our lives. They ended the lives we knew, and now we have to start a new life, a new path on our journey to Earth. Hopefully, mom will learn that I'm not the same naive young girl that she once knew, but a strong young woman trying to find her way. I know that I can help the fleet and I refuse to sit back and watch as the ones that I love are ripped away from me again. Just because I found Brendan, a man that I love more than anything, does not mean that I'm going to jump into bed with him, get married, and start a family. Neither of us are even remotely ready for that, but I am serious about him. Hopefully mom will see that too.

* * *

**Journal Entry 71 (151 days after the end of the worlds)**

Just got off the com with my mom. I've been trying to put off this conversation as long as possible since the cylons attacked and disabled the Galactica with me aboard her. I knew she would be worried about me, and I was right. She was terrified that I'd been aboard Galactica while it was malfunctioning and the cylons showed up. I tried to calm her, to remind her that, not only was I safe and sound, but that no one had been injured during the Great Cylon Turkey Shoot, as the crew has named the recent attack. It did very little to ease her worry, though. It's gotta be a mom thing, worrying needlessly. I told her about how everyone has been so kind and welcoming during my visit, and I told her how much I missed her and Kacey.

It's true I might love my freedom, but I do miss my family. Having almost everyone you know and love get murdered by the cylons can put things into perspective. Mom also asked me about Brendan and tried not to blatantly ask me how much time we've been spending together. I was honest to a fault, I told her about how I'd spent hours talking to Brendan and fallen even more in love with him. However, I did not tell her how he'd shared my bed with me the last two nights. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, besides all we did was sleep…. and kiss a lot. She tends to worry a lot about everything, but Dee and Cally say it's because she loves me. They both lost their mothers during the attacks so I try to be considerate and try not to complain too much. I'd rather have my mother nagging me about my boyfriend and worrying needlessly than not have her at all…

* * *

**Journal Entry 72 (155 days after the end of the worlds)**

It's nice to be home. Who knew that I would ever consider a space ship like Cloud 9 to be my home? I couldn't believe how much Kacey had grown and I'd only been gone for a week. Mom and I spent the night hanging out in our room after the raptor dropped me off, our first real girls night since the attacks. We used to have those frequently back on Caprica before the cylons came and ended it all. Somehow she'd gotten her hands on some baby pink nail polish, so we spent the evening talking about my trip and painting each other's nails. We even painted Kacey's tiny fingernails before she fell asleep between us as we talked late into the night. One day, when Kacey's older, she'll be old enough to participate in a Brynn family ladies night.

Despite being happy to be home, I still miss Brendan desperately. We'd grown even closer during our week together and it was even harder to say goodbye. I'm embarrassed to admit that I cried when we said farewell when he escorted me to the raptor for my ride home. So much can happen in such a short period of time. Our time running from the cylons has taught me that. There's no telling when we'll see each other again, or _if_ we'll see each other again.

Not only will I miss Brendan, but I'll miss my new friends and the time we spent together. I know we'll see each other the next time I visit Galactica, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that things are about to change. I'll miss all of the girl talks I shared with Dee about her relationship with Billy, the President's aide, and her infatuation with Lee Adama. I will also miss the afternoons I spent with Cally on the hanger deck. She found me walking aimlessly in the hallways and dragged me down there once to show me what the chief's been working on.

I was completely blown away by how many people aboard Galactica had joined together to make his dream a reality. It was truly astounding and inspiring. Against all odds, they had found the will and determination to build again, to find strength against the cylons. They weren't just building a ship, it was a symbol of hope, and a symbol for new beginnings. There was a life after the cylons tore us down. After that day I found myself making detours to catch a glimpse of people slaving away. Their excitement and enthusiasm was contagious, if only they could share it with the rest of the fleet. I'd miss watching them work tirelessly every day. But Brendan promised that he'd make sure I was present for the test flight and naming ceremony.

* * *

**Journal Entry 73 (162 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spent the afternoon with Kacey again. It seems like I'm spending more and more time in Cloud 9's or Galactica's sickbays these days so I haven't spent a lot of quality time with my sister. She always calls out to me and crawls as fast as her little legs will take her whenever I enter the room. I feel a little guilty about that, she desperately wants to spend time with me but I'm not around enough, just like mom. I think I finally understand what my dad must have felt every day of his life, the feeling of being split in two. On one hand I want to explore and learn everything there is to know about medicine. I want to help people, but to do that, I can't be around as much as I'd like to be.

On the other hand, I miss my friends and family all the time. Before Kacey was born, I never thought I could share such a strong bond with another human being, but I have this connection with her that even Brendan can't compare to. I want to protect her and keep her close, I want to watch her take her first step, just like I heard her say her first word. Those first moments will only happen once and I don't want to miss them. Kacey is completely innocent in all of this and she deserves more than an absentee family. It's funny because if we were on Caprica Kacey would probably spend a lot of time in daycare and now I can't stand the thought of her being with strangers. I guess the end of the words really put things into perspective.

I need to find a way to balance the two conflicting parts of my life. Both sides are a part of me, I feel this sense of completion when I help people, but I love my sister and need to be a part of her life. A lot of things have changed since the attacks, but one thing remains, and that's having each other. Not many people can say that.

Very few people have family left among the fleet. I need to be grateful for who and what I've been blessed with. Cally, Dee, and so many others have no one but each other. Their families, like so many others', were destroyed by the cylons. My father may have died tragically, but my mother and baby sister survived! I need to be strong for them, and protect them from the cylons. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost them. They are the reason I keep fighting, and the reason that I still have hope that the President and Commander Adama will lead us to our new home. One day we'll find Earth, and we'll start a new life there. We've made new friends and created new families. Hopefully we'll take this opportunity to start fresh, and learn from our mistakes, and move on. I hope no one will ever have to experience the tragedy we lived through.

* * *

**Journal Entry 74 (165 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spoke to Brendan for the first time in over a week. The fleet has been on high alert, waiting to see if the cylons will chose to retaliate. All unnecessary travel has been suspended, at least for the time being. So my last trip to Galactica was cancelled and Brendan has been on nonstop CAPs or on the hanger deck working on the newly dubbed stealth ship, the Blackbird. The blackbird is the ship that most of Galactica's crew have worked night and day through blood and sweat to create. It had been a lot of tireless hours of hard work for everyone involved and watching them had been fascinating. They never complained or gave up. Every time they were faced with an obstacle, they found a solution and continued on. Their dedication and determination is something that our fleet is losing. Maybe the completion of this ship will give people within the fleet hope. The hope they need to keep fighting everyday to persevere though these difficult times.

Brendan told me that he personally went to Commander Adama to get permission for me to attend the Blackbird's test flight and naming ceremony. I was honored that he'd allow me to witness history and had scheduled a raptor to give me a ride over to Galactica. The Blackbird has been completed so the ceremony will be in a few days time. They want the President there, but Brendan wouldn't tell me why. I figured they wanted to show her their hard work. I would want the President there as well if I'd done something remarkable as they had. I was a little worried that Brendan would be the one to test out the new ship but he put my mind at ease when he told me that Starbuck had volunteered. I can't say that I was surprised in the slightest.

I told everyone at lunch about my invitation to the ceremony and they all got really excited. I'd never been to a military ceremony before, except when I was too young to remember. I went to my dad's promotional ceremony after he risked his life to save those men all those years ago, but all I remember is the scratchy dress my mother forced me to wear and everyone dressed in military blues. Mrs. Costanza and my mom told me that they'd need to find me something to wear because it would be disrespectful to show up in jeans and a tee shirt. The President was lucky, when she packed for the decommission ceremony she'd brought along professional attire that would be appropriate for the situation and others like it, while I was stuck searching for something to wear every time an event came up. Though now that I think about it, I do feel bad for her, she probably doesn't have anything comfortable to wear and she won't be able to stop at a mall anytime soon.

* * *

**Two Days Later (167 days after the end of the worlds)**

Allison watched through the windshield as the raptor made its final approach towards Galactica before making its landing. She was nervous and regretting the fact that she'd agreed to come to this ceremony with Brendan. Almost everyone else attending would be military, dressed in their pristine military dress blues. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb, dressed in a vibrant red print sundress and a light gray sweater left open over top to keep her warm aboard the cold battlestar. Her hair was even different from the women aboard Galactica. Not only did most of them keep their hair short, but it would remain tied back unlike Allison's who's long curly hair hung behind her in waves. Her mother and Mrs. Costanza had done a great job finding her something to wear on such short notice. When the raptor hatch finally opened Allison stepped forward cautiously and quickly found the eyes of her patiently waiting boyfriend.

Hotdog rushed forward to help her down. He gently grasped her hips and lifted her up into the air before setting her on the ground.

"Hey you," he said, pulling her lose for a hug. "I told you I'd be here to meet you this time."

Allison nodded as she looked up into his eyes and held him tight. They were both completely unaware as the raptor pilot descended and left them in peace.

"I knew you'd be here. You look really handsome in your… _flight suit_!" Allison was at a loss for words. Their mothers had swore to her that everyone would be dressed up for the occasion. As she looked around at the gathering personnel she noticed that everyone was dressed casually in flight suits and bright orange overalls depending upon their status. Hotdog didn't notice her confusion.

"And you continue to look even more beautiful every time I see you," he said before pulling her in for a kiss. When he pulled away they were met by catcalls from passing pilots and crew all wanting to be a part of this historic moment. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, you look absolutely beautiful, but why are you dressed you."

"When I told everyone that you'd gotten permission for me to come, they told me that ceremonies are usually very professional. I had no idea that everyone would be dressed so casually… this is terrible!" Allison exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You look beautiful. You're just putting me to work as your boyfriend. Now that they see how beautiful you are, I'm gonna have to fight them off with a stick," Hotdog stated trying to make her feel more relaxed. He looked over at the crowd and watched as Starbuck and Apollo both climbed into the cockpit of their planes. "Come on. They're about to start."

As they moved closer to the crowd Allison and Hotdog were met by smiles and soft hellos which made her feel more at home and less ostracized. They moved to stand towards the back and Allison turned to give Cally a light hug, being careful to not get grease on her nice dress, "Hey Cally! It's been so long since I last saw you. How've you been?"

Cally grinned at her young friend, "I'm good. We've all been really excited to finally put all of our hard work to the test," she leaned in and whispered, "and the chief is finally talking to me again. I was so worried that he'd hate me forever for shooting that toaster."

Allison didn't know how to reply, they'd never discussed what Cally had done because it had never come up in conversation. Truthfully, Allison had tried to avoid talking about the murder Cally had committed because she wasn't sure how she felt about it. It was true that Cally had killed a cylon, but deep inside Allison wondered if that was the truth. The cylon, Boomer, had been able to fool everyone aboard Galactica for years, and if she or it had been able to do that didn't she have feelings? Wouldn't that be considered murder? She had feelings and her own thoughts and personality, she needed food and water like everyone else and she bled and died like a human. What right did they have to murder her in cold blood? But Cally was her friend. She was a sweet girl that had been trying to do what she thought was right. What right did Allison make to judge her, when her Commander had already punished her?

"That's great, I know how worried you were that things would be weird between you two. I told you to give him some time," Allison told her brightly dressed friend.

Hotdog watched them with a small smirk before everyone got quiet as Starbuck prepared to launch the new stealth ship. They were able to listen to everything that was happening through the overcom, Allison was amazed to see how silent everyone seemed to be. The once, boisterous group that had been talking eagerly were now silent as they listened to every word that was said over the overcom system. She watched as everyone held their breath when Apollo called worriedly for Starbuck who had disappeared from his view. Allison wasn't by any means a close friend to Kara Thrace, but she still worried for her safety like everyone else . She knew that the fleet was much safer with Kara Thrace in it.

Worried, Allison firmly grasped Hotdog's arm and moved closer to his side.

"Do you think she's alright?" she whispered.

Shortly after the scare Starbuck revealed herself and proved that they had successfully created a ship that would (probably) be undetectable by the cylons. Everyone burst out into cheers and applause. They had done it! They had succeeded in doing something that no one had ever been able to accomplish before during the first cylon war. When Starbuck landed, there were more cheers as everyone moved forward to congratulate her and the Chief for all of his hard work. They passed out pens and Allison watched silently, proudly, as everyone took turns signing their names on the surface of the blackbird.

Allison quietly pulled her camera from her sweater pocket and took a picture. This was a moment that Allison would remember for the rest of her life, watching proudly as the men and women aboard Galactica stood proudly over something they'd created out of blind faith in themselves and each other.

Everyone grew silent as President Laura Roslin and Commander Adama came forward to address the crew for their hard work and dedication. For a moment I wished that Kacey and Jenny were both here to witness this moment. There were no words to describe the hope that these men and women had given me that one day our fight with the cylons would end, that we would live to see a brighter future.

I couldn't believe that I witnessed our President get so moved that she cried when Galactica's crew named the Blackbird after her. It was so moving to watch as she tried to remain composed before her audience and thanked them. She wasn't the only one that Allison watched during the ceremony. Allison watched as the once splintered crew became closer as a family and even accepted Helo, a pilot that had fallen in love with a cylon, into their group and recognized the work that he'd done to complete the blackbird.

Allison was still watching the crew from the background when Laura Roslin moved to stand beside her

"Good evening, Allison," Roslin said in polite greeting. She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "it really is a good one, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Madam President. That was quite a moving speech you just gave, if you don't mind me saying," Allison responded politely. Roslin smiled at the young woman beside her.

"Thank you, but I think the crew's actions were more moving than any words I could hope to say. I've never really thought much about these ships that save our lives every day. I suppose I take them for granted, but I must say, it took my breath away when I saw the Blackbird completed. These young men and women have no idea what they've done. They've given us all hope for a future that seems so far out of reach. One day the fleet will reach Earth, and our people will start a new life together."

"You give us that hope every day, Madam President, and I don't mean your illness. Your strength and perseverance has made our people strong. We keep fighting because you won't let us give up in ourselves or each other," Allison spoke boldly. "It would have been so easy to give up hope after the attacks, but you refused to back down. You're the reason this fleet has held together for so long, and you are the reason that we'll reach Earth one day."

Roslin once again tried to contain her tears, "I'm honored that you think so highly of me, Allison, but one day I won't be here to protect and lead the fleet. You will need to be strong and lead yourselves. I have cancer, I'll fight it with everything that I have, but one day I'm going to lose…" she said brokenly.

Allison reached over and gently grasped the President's arm, "And we'll be there for you, every step of the way."

They shared a quiet moment together before Commander Adama called the President to his side. She gave Allison another teary smile before walking away.

"There you are," Hotdog said, smiling brightly as he walked over to join Allison who was now standing alone, away from everyone, "What're you doing over here?"

"I was just talking to the President. We were talking about how amazing you all are for completing the Blackbird. It was really sweet of you guys to name it after her. I can tell that she was really moved by it," Allison replied.

Hotdog grinned down at her as he pulled her close, "We wanted to do something for her after everything she's done for us. After Kobol there was so much bad blood between Galactica and the fleet. She helped to work everything out despite how she felt about the whole event."

Cally ran over to them, interrupting their moment, "Hey guys! What're you doing over in this dreary corner? Come join the party!" She pulled the bottle of Champaign forward from behind her back, "I even have refreshments, you should try some before the pilots drink it all," she teased Allison.

Allison took a small sip from the bottle before handing it over to Hotdog, it was the first time she'd ever had any alcohol and she knew that they both could probably tell.

"So what do you think," Cally questioned her young friend.

Allison blushed a deep pink, "It's different, good but different."

Hotdog and Cally laughed gently at Allison's embarrassment.

"As long as it's a good different. If you didn't like it we'd probably have to airlock you," Cally teased her. "Starbuck wouldn't be able to stand you on our ship if you didn't like a little alcohol."

Allison's cheeks flushed as she took another drink of the Champaign, "Just don't tell my mother about this. She'll never let me come back to the Galactica if she finds out. She'll lock me in my room indefinitely."

* * *

AN: I'll finally be introducing Admiral Cain in the next chapter so I hope you guys stay tuned. Write a review and tell me what you think she'll do when she shows up. Please review!

AN2: I also wanted to say that I'm truly saddened by the shooting that occurred late last week in Colorado. It's tragic that someone could commit such a thoughtless and violent act. The victims and their families are in my thoughts and prayers. I hope they're in yours as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thank you so much Gweaz for being such a great beta and sticking with me even when I'm pulling out my hair from writers block. You've given me so many great ideas that have truly improved my story. Thank you so much!

AN2: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm finally introducing Admiral Cain and the Pegasus to my story. Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's a short review it really does motivate me to continue writing my story.

* * *

**Journal Entry 75 (169 days after the end of the worlds)**

The Battlestar Pegasus has found us. I'm not sure how they survived the cylon attack while so many others died tragically, but we're no longer alone. They were like a gift sent by the Gods to protect us. I thought the blackbird was a beacon of hope, but I was wrong. The Pegasus symbolizes hope when we have none. With only the Galactica as protection we didn't stand a chance against any major attacks from the cylons, but now we have two Battlestars! The Pegasus is a newer, stronger ship that can fight off the cylons.

When they first arrived, I remember walking along Cloud 9's hallways on my way to meet up with my family for lunch. I was shoved aside by an excited man running past me and through the doors to the restaurant. When I arrived at the restaurant everyone was listening to a broadcast. A ship had arrived out of nowhere and the fleet made jump preparations with the belief that the cylons had found us. The jump was cancelled when Galactica confirmed that the new ship was not only an ally, but the Battlestar Pegasus, a ship that we believed was destroyed like so many others near the colonies.

Nearly two thousand souls joined the fleet today. Approximately one thousand seven hundred and fifty people survived the attacks that we didn't know about. It really makes you wonder how many more are out there. How many souls did we abandon back on the colonies? I try not to think about the blurry faces of those we left behind… did someone that I know survive back on Caprica? We have over seventeen hundred trained professionals aboard the Pegasus that can protect us from the cylons.

I've also heard a few whispers throughout the ship since the initial broadcast this afternoon. People are worried that the military will have even more power now that there are two ranking military officers and two battlestars loaded with weapons. I think it's ridiculous. It seems like people always need _something _to complain about. Before the Pegasus arrived the fleet was worried that we wouldn't be strong enough to fight the cylons if they reappeared. Now that we've got more firepower, they're afraid of being controlled by the military. Why can't the people of this fleet just accept that something good has happened to us for a change?

* * *

**Journal Entry 76 (171 days after the end of the worlds)**

I spoke too soon. Mrs. Costanza just stopped by to inform me that a raptor will be arriving to take the two of us to the Pegasus. The ranking military officer of Pegasus, and now the fleet, Admiral Cain has requested to speak with us and I have no idea why. I can understand why she would want to speak with Hotdog's mother. She used to be a military officer years ago, but I'm just a young teenage girl. Why would she want to see me? Doesn't she have better and more important things to do with her time? I didn't say anything, but my mom and Mrs. Costanza both looked worried. Mom even promised to look after Jenny. Why would she need to? We are coming back, right?

Mrs. Costanza told me to dress professionally and be on my best behavior because Admiral Cain is supposedly a lot tougher than Commander Adama. That has me worried, I felt terrified the first time I met the Commander even though he turned out to be a very kind man, but he was still tough. What would the Admiral be like and why would she want to meet me?

* * *

Mary Costanza knocked on Allison's door approximately thirty minutes later. Allison rushed to answer the door and was surprised by the transformation in her normally laid-back mentor. Mrs. Costanza was dressed in tightly pressed military issued blues with her hair pulled back in a severe ponytail.

Mrs. Costanza did not smile, "Are you ready to go Allison?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered quietly as they began their trek to the hanger deck.

"It's 'yes, sir' while we're aboard the Pegasus. You need to be very careful how you act around Admiral Cain, Allison. My husband once told me that she is a very strict military officer. There's no room for mistakes under her command. Years ago the Pegasus was involved in a training exercise near Libran's two moon's Herse and Pandrossos. My husband was there to observe their use of military tactics. I don't know if you're aware, but Herse and Pandrossos are known for orbiting so close to each other that they periodically switch positions."

Allison remained silent but nodded her head in confirmation.

"When they arrived near the moons they determined that the moons were in the process of changing positions and it was decided that it was too dangerous to complete the exercise, but Admiral Cain refused. She told my husband that her pilots were the best in the fleet and that they weren't afraid of anything, so my husband confronted the pilots and requested that only volunteers were to participate."

"How many volunteered?" asked Allison when Mrs. Costanza remained silent.

Mrs. Costanza sighed, "Every last one of the them. It wasn't until after the exercise that my husband learned that Cain had also met with her pilots. She told them that only pilots brave enough to fly simple exercises would be allowed to reside on her ship. Five pilots lost their lives that day… all because Admiral Cain refused to wait a few days."

Allison looked shocked, "Didn't Admiral Cain realize how dangerous it was? Didn't she care that she was sending people to die?"

"She knew," Mrs. Costanza replied quietly, "but she didn't care. She told my husband that the exercise was supposed to simulate a time of war. And during wartime people are sacrificed. She was a tough and bitter woman all those years ago, Allison. I'm sure the last six months she's been out there fighting the cylons have not made her any kinder," Mrs. Costanza told Allison.

"I don't understand why she'd want to talk to me, sir. I'm only fifteen years old," Allison said as she walked faster to keep up with Mrs. Costanza.

Mrs. Costanza glanced at her briefly, "I don't know either, but I do have a theory. I once told you that your medical skills and knowledge would come in handy one day. There are very few people in the fleet that know anything about medicine. I have a feeling that she sent for me because she's going to recall me to active duty."

"Can she do that?" Allison asked.

Mrs. Costanza nodded, "Yes she can. During a time of war all retired and inactive military can be recalled to active duty. Commander Adama respected my wishes to remain on Cloud 9 with Jenny, and to work as a civilian nurse, but I knew that this day was a possibility."

"What about me?" Allison asked again.

"I think she wants to see where you're at in your education. She might even—" Mrs. Costanza paused for a second to choose her words carefully, "—request that you enlist in the military," she continued, letting out a deep sigh. Allison stopped walking.

"But I'm too young to enlist in the military," Allison said. Mrs. Costanza turned to Allison and walked closer to her.

"Being at war changes a lot of things," the older woman told her. "Especially now. The colonies are gone. Admiral Cain is now in charge of the military and what she says is law. Be prepared for anything, Allison."

"But my mom and Kacey need me," Allison responded, looking worried.

"I know how important they are to you, but you can't fight Admiral Cain on whatever decision she makes. We don't know her or her policies, so stay quiet and promise me you'll stay close. Let me take care of everything, all right?" Mrs. Costanza demanded.

Allison nodded and remained silent as they boarded the raptor. She stayed quiet throughout the flight, but felt a little relief and hope when Mrs. Costanza smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand when the ship landed.

Pegasus was different, Allison wasn't sure how else to describe it, the people weren't laid back and joking with one another. Everyone was serious and walked through the halls with purpose and determination. The ship seemed darker somehow, and less welcoming. Allison would never speak the words aloud, but she did _not_ feel safe aboard Pegasus. She wanted to grab Mrs. Costanza's hand and make a run for it. She wanted off this ship.

Before they knew it, they had reached Admiral Cain's quarters and they were announced by the guard standing outside her door. The office was large, much larger than she imagined Commander Adama's would be and less welcoming. One of the things that Allison loved about Commander Adama was his presence. He was a rouged and weathered man but his presence always drew people in because of his sincerity. He cared about the people under his command and would do everything he could to protect them. When Admiral Cain greeted them with a large regal smile, Allison knew immediately that they were two completely different people. Admiral Cain's office was dark and unwelcoming, not unlike its owner.

"Welcome to the Pegasus, ladies. I hope my pilots treated you properly on the ride over," Admiral Cain greeted.

Allison remained silent but nodded while Mary Costanza moved to reply, "Yes sir. It's great to see you and the Pegasus alive and well. We thought you'd been lost like the rest of the fleet."

"We were lucky and we've stayed strong through these last six months. We have not been without casualties, though. In the initial cylon attack I lost over half of my medical staff. I was overjoyed to see that you survived the attacks as well," Admiral Cain stated, though both women could tell that she was insincere. It seemed like Cain considered their deaths more of an inconvenience than a personal loss.

Mary nodded, "Thank you, sir. My oldest son and daughter survived the attacks as well."

Admiral Cain nodded and consulted one of her books, "Yes, it says here that your son, Brendan Costanza has joined Galactica's viper pilots after the attacks," she looked up at Mary. "During a time of war we need people to come forward to fight the cylons and protect our people. You understand what I'm requesting, Captain?" she asked, but there was no question in her tone. Admiral Cain didn't wait for a response before continuing, "as of this moment, you are reinstated to active duty and are to report to Pegasus sickbay for your new assignment. Immediately."

"Yes, sir," Mary Costanza replied saluting her commanding officer with respect despite her misgivings. She gave Allison a fleeting glance before making an about face and leaving the darkened quarters of Admiral Cain's office.

Allison watched silently as Captain Costanza strode out the hatch, abandoning her to face the formidable Admiral alone. "And you," Admiral Cain turned to the silent Allison, "Your father was Major Anthony Brynn? He was aboard the Atlantia during the attacks, was he not?"

Allison nodded, her mouth dry, "Yes sir, he was a doctor aboard the Atlantia." Allison felt like she was five years old again standing before her mother with skinned hands and knees.

Admiral Cain remained stiff and poised throughout the conversation with Mrs. Costanza and showed that there was no room for arguments. If Allison didn't feel so insignificant and terrified she would've been impressed by the aura of authority that surrounded Admiral Cain."I've also heard that you've been training with Captain Costanza and Major Cottle aboard the Galactica?" she questioned.

"Yes sir," Allison replied quietly, mentally forcing herself to remain calm in Cain's presence. There was something about Admiral Cain's dark eyes that frightened her and made her feel anxious. She wanted to look down at the floor for fear of Cain seeing something inside of her that proved her inferior.

Admiral Cain ignored the young girl's frightened posture and quiet demeanor, "Excellent, it's great to see that you've been gifted with your fathers skill for healing. I would like you to continue your training with Costanza aboard the Pegasus," Cain stated with a note of finality.

"But my mother and sister…" Allison began, but was interrupted when Cain turned to look her directly in the eye.

"That was _not_ a request, Brynn, that was an order. You will do well to remember that." Cain turned to her desk and continued without looking at Allison, "Your first order of business is to report to the issue room to get properly attired for your new life aboard the Pegasus, then report immediately to sickbay." Had she turned back to the young girl standing behind her, she would have been met with a look of extreme disbelief. Allison could not manage to close her jaw, nor could she prevent an unbidden tear from slipping down her cheek.

"Dismissed!" Admiral Cain said without turning. There was a tone of finality in her voice that left Allison feeling as if a cold stone had been dropped in her stomach.

Allison clumsily backed away from the stark form of Admiral Cain. She stumbled at the hatch before turning to hurry away from the Admiral's quarters. Allison could barely see through her tears as she wandered aimlessly. She had no idea where the issue room might be and no one who passed her looked approachable in the least. She was about to sit down and cry when someone touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Mrs. Costanza. Without thinking, she threw herself into her arms and cried. Military protocol be damned. After a moment, she calmed down and backed away. Without speaking, Mrs.—Captain—Costanza wordlessly wiped a tear from her own eye and straightened up, her face all business.

"Let's get you suited up, Brynn," the woman said in a formal tone. Allison nodded and followed as Captain Costanza led her down the cold, empty Pegasus passageway.

* * *

**Journal Entry 77 (still 171 days after the end of the worlds)**

It's been hours since I arrived on Pegasus and so much has changed, and not for the better. I don't know what I was expecting from Admiral Cain, but this wasn't it. I thought she'd give me the opportunity to make my own decision, not force me to leave my family. I can't even talk to my mom to tell her that I I'm all right and that I can't come home. My life has completely changed. I'm fifteen years old and I'm in the military. I don't know what I'm doing. I never went to the academy and I don't know anything about military procedures or protocol.

All I know is that I don't want to make a mistake again. I accidentally spoke out of turn in Cain's office and the look on her face terrified me. How could she think that I was ready for this? Mrs. Costanza—Captain Costanza—and I haven't really had the opportunity to talk privately. It seems like there are people watching us everywhere we go. She did tell me to keep my head down and to not talk back to anyone. She also was acting very strange when she told me not to go anywhere alone.

At first, I didn't understand why she felt the Pegasus was unsafe. It's a military vessel with people whose sole purpose was to protect the innocent, but then I felt the stares as I walked the halls. The men aboard the Pegasus stared at me, but it wasn't the kind, heated glances that Hotdog sent my way. These men had dark and sinister faces. They looked at me as if I was something they wanted to conquer and it terrified me. If I tried to leave, I would be thrown in the brig, locked up and defenseless. That terrified me even more than the stares. I'm afraid to sleep here in my new quarters.

Everything is so dull and emotionless, completely different from the homey quarters I shared with my mom and sister on Cloud 9. I now share quarters with over ten other people that I don't know. At least Mrs. Costanza is with me. At times, I want to throw a tantrum and demand they send me home, but I need to stay strong and pray to the Gods that Commander Adama and President Roslin put a stop to Admiral Cain's madness. I have to go… lights out.

* * *

**Journal Entry 78 (still 174 days after the end of the worlds)**

This is the first chance I've had to write in a few days. Captain Costanza told me that I need to be very careful about writing in my journal. If someone were to find it and see what I've written about Pegasus and Admiral Cain I could be sent to the brig or even charged with treason. How did this happen? A few days ago my life was normal, or at least as normal as it can be living on a spaceship on the run from humanoid machines called cylons.

I feel terrible, I haven't been able to talk to my mom in a few days. I know it sounds silly, I've been away longer, but she knew where I was and she knew that I was safe. The Pegasus is nothing like the Galactica. The people are also completely different. The crew of the Galactica was so kind and welcoming while the people aboard Pegasus act almost like robots, completely focused on their tasks.

If I ever get to see Brendan again I'm not sure he'd even recognize me. I've been issued a military uniform that itches in all the wrong places, and I have to keep my hair pulled back in a bun. The saying 'be careful what you wish for' comes to my mind. I remember wishing that I could join the military only a week ago, but things are a lot different than I thought they'd be. I miss my friends aboard the Galactica that made me feel welcome and I desperately miss Brendan.

My thoughts drift to my mom and Kacey frequently. How are they without me? Do they miss me as much as I miss them? Will Admiral Cain allow me to visit them aboard Cloud 9? The thought of only getting to visit my family once every few weeks breaks my heart. My mom needs me to watch Kacey while she works. What will she do if I'm not there to help?

I'm a little embarrassed. I've spent days feeling sorry for myself and I haven't even thought about what Jenny must be going through. She'd had a really hard time after the attacks. Jenny lost not only her father, but her younger brother and sister to the cylons. Now she was alone on Cloud 9 because her only remaining family are aboard Galactica and Pegasus. I really hope my mom and Broady look after her. I hope Jenny and Broady will keep an eye on my mom as well. She freaked out when I was aboard Galactica for a week. I can only imagine how she's taking my new assignment.

At least she doesn't know about the men here. They make Brendan look like an innocent puppy. She doesn't know about the scared whispers made by the female crew or the creepy stares that follow my every move.

* * *

Allison was worried. She tried to stay calm as she hurried along the deserted passageways of the Battlestar Pegasus. She had stayed late in sickbay cleaning and hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Over the last few days she'd been careful to always stay in the crowded hallways and walk with at least one other person.

Allison's pace quickened as she heard the sound of soft laughter and hurried footsteps behind her. She quickly moved to open a nearby hatch, but it wouldn't budge.

"Where ya headed pretty lady," a voice from behind her froze Allison in her steps.

Allison turned to face the two men that moved to block her path, "I'm fine thank you. If you'll excuse me."

"Aww, why don't you stay and talk to us a bit, pretty girl. It can get very lonely on a battlestar," he smirked at her as he moved closer.

Allison backed up until her back hit the cold metal of the wall behind her. She wanted to run screaming, but she was afraid of what they'd do to her, "I'm fine. I really must be going. I'll get in trouble if I don't get to my quarters."

They shared a grin before looking at her again, "We'll keep it a secret if you will."

"Please let me pass, I need to get going," Allison said brokenly.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Lee Adama called from down the hall with a look of barely contained rage on his face. Kara Thrace stood at his side, equally menacing.

Both men jumped to salute their superior officer, "We were just getting to know the new recruit, weren't we?"

"I'm sure that's what you frakkers were doing," Starbuck spoke up. "Just cornering her in a deserted hallway after hours. If I ever see either of you nuggets near her again I'll…"

"Kara!" Apollo burst out trying to deflate the situation. He turned to look at the now terrified pilots, "You both should be in your quarters. If I catch you wandering the halls again I'll have to report you to Captain Taylor and he'll revoke your flight status. Now get out of here," Apollo demanded.

"Yes sir," the young men replied and hurried down the corridor, shooting Allison a warning look as they rushed away.

"Thank you, sirs," Allison stated after the men disappeared.

"No biggy," Starbuck said with a grin. "Those frakkers needed to be knocked down a peg or two. It's a shame they didn't try to take a swing at me. I'd love to teach them a thing or two about how to treat a woman."

Apollo grinned at her then turned to Allison with a look of concern on his face, "Are you alright?"

"I am now, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't show up," Allison replied.

A dark look crossed Lee's face, "Be careful. I don't trust anyone aboard this ship… you shouldn't go anywhere alone. What are you doing here anyway?"

Kara also looked at Allison in curiosity waiting for a response.

"Admiral Cain assigned me and Captain Costanza, Hotdog's mom, to the Pegasus sickbay until further notice. They lost over half of their medical officers during the cylon attacks. She was in desperate need of medical personnel and Captain Costanza and Cottle have been training me, but I'm not nearly ready…" she responded quietly.

"How old are you," he questioned incredulously.

Allison gave them each a small smile blushing, "I'm fifteen years old. She didn't really give me much of a choice. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family. What're you both doing here aboard Pegasus?"

"Admiral Cain took it upon herself to have us reassigned. Couldn't allow the Commander to let his son and a problematic pilot run his air wing," Starbuck stated bitterly.

Apollo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "We're here until further notice and we're not happy about it. Come on, well walk you back to your quarters."

The trio walked silently to Allison's quarters and stopped in front of the hatch.

Apollo patted her gently on the back as they stopped in front of her group quarters, "Just hang tight. I'll talk to the Commander, but until then you need to stay close to Captain Costanza. And under no circumstance should you walk alone. There's only so much we can do for you here."

Starbuck nodded, "Let me know if those guys give you any more trouble," she grinned, "I'll teach 'em a lesson or two!"

Allison watched wordlessly as they walked away before she opened the hatch and silently moved inside. The lights were already out so she quietly climbed into her rack, not bothering to change into her night clothes. She wasn't sure how long she laid there staring up at the top of her rack, but eventually her body gave into her fear and she started to shake. Allison turned on her side and clutched her lone pillow to her chest as she silently sobbed into the night on her cold hard bed. She wasn't sure if she was crying in terror of what could have happened or relief that Starbuck and Apollo had saved her. Either way Allison wasn't going to sleep this night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A New Beginning**

By: Meredith Richardson

Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.

Authors Note: Thank you so much Gweaz for being such a great beta and sticking with me even when I'm pulling out my hair from writers block.

AN2: Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter but it's my longest chapter yet! I really hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

****

Journal Entry 79 (175 days after the end of the worlds)

I didn't tell Captain Costanza about what happened to me last night. I was too ashamed. I should've been more careful like she told me. Instead I had to be rescued by Lee Adama and Kara Thrace like a damsel in distress. Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful that they scared those men away, but I want to be able to defend myself, especially if I'm forced to live on Pegasus. I can't always depend on others to protect me from harm. It's not just humans out there trying to hurt me either. There are cylons that will stop at nothing until they wipe us out of existence.

Admiral Cain has forced me into this new life. I'm supposed to be strong and independent, yet I can't protect myself from two men. They didn't lay a hand on me, but deep inside I know what they had planned. I don't want to think about it or them. I don't want to think about what _could_ have happened. Every time my mind wanders to the what ifs it gets hard to breathe and I can't get their laughing faces out of my mind. I'd rather pretend it never happened. In the meantime, I'll be extra careful to never travel alone again. I never want to be trapped and alone with those men ever again.

There are a lot of things going on in the fleet that have me worried and none of them involve cylons. There is tension brewing between the two battlestars. It started when two of Galactica's own men, Chief Tyrol and Lieutenant Agathon "Helo" were being held in the brig and charged with treason for the murder of Lieutenant Thorne. Word throughout the ship is that Cain found them guilty and was going to have them executed. This led to an all out standoff between the two military vessels.

I remember standing in the Pegasus sickbay when the overcom system announced "Action Stations. Action Stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship." It came out of nowhere and everyone was shocked when Pegasus turned to attack Galactica. Things were quickly getting out of hand and there was nothing I could do but sit there and pray Commander Adama and Admiral Cain could work things out calmly rather than forcing us to go to war with one another. More than anything I worried for my family on Cloud 9. Most battles had casualties, and more often than not the casualties were innocent bystanders that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I prayed that my family wouldn't be hurt while the two military officers fought out their differences.

How had things gotten so out of hand? Had Admiral Cain and Commander Adama forgotten that the cylons are our enemies, not each other? There are less than fifty thousand human beings left in the universe. We should be focusing on our survival, not creating petty battles with each other. It's like the Kobal thing all over again! The fleet's leaders need to set aside their differences and work together. Hopefully Commander Adama and President Roslin can teach Admiral Cain a little compassion along the way.

Luckily they came to their senses, at least momentarily, because they stopped fighting one another and no one was injured. Thank the Gods. It would be foolish to lose our military and loved ones to a despute between our leaders.

* * *

****

Journal Entry 80 (176 days after the end of the worlds)

I've started to get to know the medical staff aboard Pegasus and some of them are very nice. It's a little worrying that Captain Costanza is one of the most experienced on board, other than a civilian doctor, Lesley Taylor. Captain Costanza and I were both a little shocked to meet a civilian doctor aboard a military vessel, but from what I've heard she's not the only civilian aboard. Where did the Pegasus run into civilians after the attacks? It didn't make any sense… If they found survivors why were there so few aboard the Pegasus, rather than a few well placed civvies that were highly educated in their area of expertise. She's one of the kindest women that I've ever met and she's been very encouraging when I don't know something. A lot of the medical staff think I'm a joke, not that I blame them. I haven't had any real medical training and I didn't get the chance to finish high school because of the frakkin' cylons and their never ending mission to kill us all.

It's been hard, trying to make friends when most see me as a joke, and the rest see me as a suck up when I stick close to Captain Costanza and Doc Taylor. It hurts that they don't respect me and that they won't even take the time to get to know me as a person and allow me to prove myself. Can't they see that I wasn't given a choice about being here? I may not be educated but I'm a hard worker and I just want to do my part to help us survive. We're standing on the brink of extinction, living on ships that are barely staying together, with very little fuel, food, and water. We all need to do everything we can to find a new home… or we won't make it.

Whenever they make a snide comment or whisper behind my back I try to remember what Captain Costanza and Apollo both told me. I need to do my job and ignore what they say. After this attack on the cylons, Admiral Cain and Commander Adama will get everything figured out. I don't know what they'll do about me. I'm not very important in the whole scheme of things, but hopefully they'll let me go home, or at least visit my family like Brendan does.

Brendan… Gods I miss him. After everything that's happened over the last few days, I want to talk to him more than anything. He'd understand what I'm going through and would probably have some great advice about my situation. I also want to tell him about what happened in the corridor before Apollo or Starbuck have the chance to tell him. I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out and I don't want him to end up in the Brig alongside Tyrol and Helo. Everything is so crazy right now. I haven't asked his mom, but I'm not even sure if we're allowed to date now that I'm in the military. It could be fraternization or whatever it's called.

I've gotta get going. I have to get down to sickbay and I don't want to be late. The rules are a lot more strict on Pegasus than they were on either Galactica or Cloud 9. Then again, I wasn't military on either of those ships. It's not that I mind joining the military, but it should have been my own decision. I wanted to have the freedom to be my own person again. When I was moved to the Pegasus I wasn't even allowed to bring my personal items along. All I have is this notebook, and I can't even share it with people for fear of being laughed at or persecuted.

* * *

The morning passed quickly for the Pegasus crew in Sickbay that afternoon, they were busy preparing everything for the upcoming attack. The cots needed to be dressed with clean sheets, the needles and other supplies needed to be sanitized before being used again. Everyone remained quiet as they worked diligently at their given tasks. They were all worried about what was going to happen. Was this it? Were the cylons finally going to end them once and for all? Allison was startled when Captain Costanza and Lesley Taylor retrieved her on their way to the mess hall.

"Hey, it's break time. Are you ready to get some lunch?" Lesley questioned with a smile.

Allison looked up at the older women with a look of confusion. "What're you talking about? Don't we have a few hours before lunch time?"

Mary Costanza laughed lightly. "It's already 1200 hours. Come on, I think you need some time away from sanitizing needles."

"Wow, I can't believe I completely lost track of the time. I guess my mind has been somewhere else," Allison replied as she moved to follow Lesley and Mary out of sickbay and down the corridors on their short walk to the mess hall.

Lesley nodded. "I don't blame you," she said. "I don't think any of us have been able to focus lately. The upcoming mission will be the most dangerous yet. There's no way to know what'll happen. It might be because I'm not military but I get so nervous every time the Pegasus attacks a cylon vessel. I don't know how to act or prepare for something like this."

"I feel the same way. I've never had to deal with any of this before. When I was a little girl my dad used to tell me all kinds of stories about his time on the Atlantia and his time in the military. But it was always just stories to me. Everything feels so real and terrifying," Allison finished in almost a whisper.

Mary squeezed Allison's shoulder gently. "It's like that for everyone. After I completed my medical training and got my first military posting it all felt so new and invigorating. I was young and in love with my new life. I felt like nothing could ruin that feeling. But that all changed quickly. One day I was flirting with a young pilot and the next day he was in a terrible accident. Everyone was in shock! I'd trained for years to deal with situations like this but seeing him lying there on the ground made everything real for me. It made me realize that people I know… that my husband might never come back." She stopped speaking for a moment lost in the memories of her lost husband, "But today it's harder. We don't have anywhere to run and hide from the cylons. They've taken our homes and destroyed everything we ever knew. We have to face the cylons because if we don't they'll just keep trailing after us and catch us unaware. I know it's hard to accept but we're doing the right thing."

Allison nodded. "As long as we don't lose all of our pilots… or friends. Brendan is going to be out there."

"I know," Mary whispered.

The conversation ended and they fell into a companionable silence as they reached the mess hall and moved forward to gather their meals. They moved to find a quiet table where they could eat their meals in peace.

"I can't believe you guys still have fresh fruit here. I thought I was going to have a heart attack the first time I saw it," Allison exclaimed as they sat at a corner table in the mess hall.

Lesley grinned at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Don't get too excited it's nearly all gone, and we won't be getting more anytime soon."

"Where did it come from," Mary Costanza asked.

Lesley looked troubled for a moment before speaking. "Well, the Pegasus discovered a few civilian ships after the cylons attacked the colonies. I was on one of the civilian ships, a civilian transport named the Scylla." She stopped for a moment before continuing, "There was a small hydroponics system aboard one of the ships that had fresh fruit plants. That's where the fruit came from, but the plants are all dying despite everything we've done to keep them alive aboard the Pegasus."

Allison remained engrossed in her meal and didn't notice how upset Lesley had become.

"That's too bad," she said. "It's way better than the food we've been eating, and a lot healthier. I know a few people that would benefit from the nutrients in fresh fruit. The good stuff goes fast when it's being shared with so many people."

Unlike Allison, Mary Costanza had noticed the change in their friend.

"You've mentioned before that you came from a civilian ship that survived the cylon attack," Mary said. "But I'm surprised that more civilians aren't aboard the Pegasus, especially if they found a small fleet of ships. Did something happen to the people on those ships?"

"The cylons got them," Lesley said brokenly.

"I'm sorry," Allison said sympathetically. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you. I lost my dad when the cylons first attacked. He was a doctor on the Atlantia, but my mom and sister are safe. I don't know what I would've done if the cylons had gotten my mom and baby sister. They're both aboard Cloud 9, I lived with them until I was transferred here."

Lesley gave her a small smile then swiped a few stray tears that had started to fall down her cheeks, "I had a son, Jeremy. He survived the initial cylon attack. He was aboard the Scylla with me when Pegasus found us," she broke off and more tears trailed down her face. Mary moved closer to her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"What happened to him," Mary questioned so quietly that Allison could barely hear her over the hum of the surrounding crowd.

"We're not supposed to talk about what happened," Lesley said quietly, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. She must have felt satisfied because she continued, "He was alive when they found us. Our fleet was small and we didn't have anyone to protect us from the cylons if they showed up. We were lucky to get away from them to begin with. So when the Pegasus arrived we thought our prayers had been answered. I remember feeling so relieved that the military was there to protect us…" She looked up at their waiting faces. "They didn't come to help us. They stripped our ships of everything valuable. People, food, medical supplies… our FTL drives."

"But that would cripple the ships," Mary gasped out horrified. "They wouldn't be able to jump if the cylons showed up." Lesley nodded.

"I think about it every day," she said. "My son was all I had left in the world. His father died in an accident a few years ago, so Jeremy was all I had left of his father… Jeremy was only four years old and he got left behind. I know the cylons found them. I know that he's dead!"

"I don't understand," Allison gasped. "If the Admiral needed those supplies why didn't she bring everyone aboard the Pegasus? There's more than enough room for a few hundred people. Why didn't you bring him with you to the Pegasus? "

"I wanted to," Lesley sobbed. "I would have rather stayed behind and died with him, and I would have. A fight broke out when people refused to leave their families. I don't know how it started or who took the first shot, but suddenly there were dead children and wives on the ground after a few men refused to leave." Lesley scrubbed at her face trying to dry her tears. "I couldn't let that happen to Jeremy. I couldn't live with myself if I let one of the soldiers gun him down before my eyes. So I kissed his cheek, told him I loved him, and went with the soldiers." Mary put her arm around Lesley as she cried.

"You did the right thing," Mary told her friend. "The only thing you could do in that situation."

"I was a coward," Lesley sobbed out.

"You were brave," Allison said, holding in her own tears. "You saved your son from a horrific death. I don't know what I would have done if I were in your shoes. But what I don't understand is why no one's done anything about it. They committed murder!"

"Keep your voice down," Mary hissed at her.

Allison looked shocked, "Why? How can she get away with something like that?"

"Keep it down," Mary told her. "If anyone hears you, they'll throw you in the brig or worse. Admiral Cain has all of the power right now. If we were aboard Galactica we could talk to Commander Adama or President Roslin, but we can't do that now. She'll want to keep this very quiet." Lesley nodded in agreement as Mary finished.

"Nothing's been done because those soldiers were under orders," Lesley said. "There hasn't been anyone to go to. And I doubt Admiral Cain would approve if I requested a meeting with President Roslin. It's too late anyway. Nothing I say or do will bring Jeremy back to me. I have to live with it."

* * *

****

Journal Entry 81 (177 days after the end of the worlds)

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking about everything Lesley told us during lunch yesterday. After the Pegasus escaped the cylon attack they ran into a small fleet of civilian ships, just like Galactica did. But instead of helping the innocent people aboard those ships they abandoned them in their time of need. The Pegasus crew took what they wanted, stripped the ships of equipment and even people.

For the last six months the fleet has questioned why the cylons would want to destroy us. There is good in us, but there is also darkness and greed. How can we boast that we are any better than the cylons when there are people like Admiral Cain around that do unthinkable acts of violence? How could the Pegasus crew abandon and kill defenseless civilians? They were innocent human beings that wanted nothing more than to survive and live another day. I kept dreaming about my friends and family on Cloud 9, dreaming that Admiral Cain ordered their deaths.

If Admiral Cain was capable of abandoning civilians before I doubt she'd have a problem doing it again. She is solely focused on destroying the cylons, and hasn't stopped to think about our people's survival. There's no reason to chase after the cylons because they've already taken everything from us. We need to focus on keeping the fleet safe and finding a new home.

Admiral Cain terrified me before I knew the truth about what she and her crew had done. I couldn't believe what they were capable of doing. When the cylon attack was complete would she order us to abandon another fleet of civilians? I couldn't live with myself if we left my mom and Kacey behind. The fleet has thousands of people that depend on Galactica, not only for their safety, but supplies as well. But this fleet has something that the Scylla did not have. We have President Roslin to defend our people and act as the military's conscience. She won't back down and will demand that Admiral Cain and Commander Adama do what is best for the _whole_ fleet.

Everyone is so nervous about the upcoming battle. We might finally get the chance to cripple the cylons. It'll also be the first joint mission between the two battlestars. I'm not quite sure if that's a good or a bad thing. No one trusts each other, especially Adama and Cain. Everyone can tell they're only holding it together by a thread. At the moment I'd rather go back to Cloud 9 and be with the civilians. I'm not afraid about going to battle, in all honesty I'm a little excited about it, but I don't feel safe here. Lieutenant Costanza and I are considered the enemy by most of the Pegasus crew. Where will that leave us if they turn on each other after the battle? Will we be thrown in the brig, or worse, executed along with the rest of Galactica's crew that were transferred here.

I'm also terrified for Brendan and his fellow pilots. This will be a critical and dangerous mission and I'm worried that he'll get hurt or killed. Last time he fought the cylons, I got to kiss him goodbye. He knew how much I cared about him, but this time he won't have that motivation. And worst of all, I won't be there waiting for him when he comes home. I'll have to hope and pray that he survives because Admiral Cain sure as hell won't let me see or talk to him. I have to be strong for him because I know I will see him again. Someday soon he will hold me in his arms and he'll keep me safe from the treacherous men aboard this ship. I have to have faith that the President will talk some sense into Admiral Cain. And hopefully make her realize that the war is over. The cylons have already taken so much from us. They destroyed the colonies and ended billions of lives. It's time to start over, and learn from our past mistakes instead of living with them looming over us. Every life in our fleet is precious and finite. We're not as indispensible as Cain would like to believe. We need to focus on our future. On finding Earth.

* * *

The voice of Lieutenant Hoshi, Pegasus communications officer startles Allison out of her thoughts.

"Attention Pegasus! Jump prep is underway, all pilots report to flight deck. I repeat, jump prep is underway."

After the announcement Allison rushed to hide her journal under her rack and slid open her curtain to look around. She noticed Mary Costanza pulling on her jacket and turned to look at Allison.

"Hurry Allison, you need to get dressed. We need to go now. We're needed down in sickbay," Mary said.

"Yes, sir," Allison sighed as she moved to climb out of her rack and quickly moved to change into her military uniform.

"Don't be like that," Mary chided her. "I know you're worried about your family but you need to stay focused on the mission at hand. One way or another, this will all be over soon. We don't know what to expect, so we need to be prepared for anything. The wounded are going to start showing up quickly and we need to be prepared to help them." Mary turned to Allison as they walked down the corridors, "I know this is hard for you. This is your first real military situation."

Allison interrupted, "I was on Galactica when over two hundred cylons showed up. So this isn't my first op."

Mary nodded at her and smiled gently. "That may be true but this is completely different and you know it. The last time the cylons attacked they didn't fight back. No one was hurt… which won't happen this time. People are going to get hurt." She took a deep breath before continuing, "and people are going to die today. You have no idea how worried I am for Brendan and Jenny, but we need to do our jobs. Stay alert and do everything we tell you to do. It could mean life or death for a patient."

Allison swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lieutenant Hoshi's voice interrupted their conversation. "Make ship ready for combat, set condition one throughout the ship. I repeat, set condition one throughout the ship."

Allison stood there and began to tremble. "This is really happening isn't it? We're going to war with the cylons… we could die today. And I'll never get to say goodbye to my family. I'll never see Jenny again and get to tease her about joining the military before her and I'll never get to….. I'll never get to see Brendan again." Tears started to spill down Allison's cheeks as she realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Snap out of it Allison," Mary said harshly. " You need to set aside your fears and worries for the time being and do what I know you can. You are going to become a brilliant doctor one day and you are going to live to see your family again. One day in the _far_ distant future you'll marry my son and make me a grandmother, but for that to happen you need to focus on the here and now. You have a job to do. Can you do it?"

Allison looked up into Mary's eyes, and wiped away the tears that soaked her cheeks. She took a deep breath and snapped to attention perfectly. "Yes, sir," she said, shocked at how the formality and structure of the military response strengthened her resolution.

"Good," Mary said and smiled at the young girl who tried her best to be strong and brave during a dangerous situation. "Now we need to hurry and get down to sickbay."

Both women rushed down the crowded corridors and made the long trek down to the Pegasus sickbay. Allison froze in place when she recognized someone walk past her in the opposite direction and turned around.

"Wait! Captain Adama, sir," Allison called after him.

Lee Adama turned and walked back to the young girl before responding. "It's Lieutenant now, actually. Cain demoted me a few days ago, but that's not important right now. How have you been holding up? Has anyone bothered you since…."

"No, sir," Allison rushed to assure him. "I just wanted to say good hunting."

"Thank you. I'll let you know about Hotdog when this is all over, all right?" Lee replied.

Allison grinned. "Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how worried I've been about him."

He nodded in acknowledgement to Mary and gave Allison a small smile before he turned and continued down the now empty corridor.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Allison asked quietly as they continued moving.

Mary glanced at her. "I'm not sure, but I do know that Starbuck and Apollo are two of the best pilots in this fleet and they taught my son everything he knows."

"They'll be alright," Allison stated grinning from ear to ear. If anyone could protect Brendan from harm it was Starbuck and Apollo.

* * *

**Journal Entry 82 (still 177 days after the end of the worlds)**

But they weren't all right. Two hours later we were in the middle of combat when a rescue raptor was sent to retrieve a pilot that was forced to eject and he wasn't the only one. Injured crew were flooding the sickbay. It was one of the most exhilarating and bloodcurdling experiences of my life. It was completely different than our last encounter with the cylons. Those cylons did nothing while our pilots blew them out of the sky last time. This time around, our ship was shaking and the lights flicked as the Pegasus took hit after hit. I never thought the battle would end. Being in sickbay allowed me to see the casualties. I had no idea what was really going on out there other than the fact that there were so many injured and the number continued to grow.

I was completely in my element. I can't explain it. It's like all of my senses were vibrating on the perfect frequency. I listened closely to every order and helped the nurses and doctors. I was allowed to attend to the patients that had minor injuries and I assisted Doc Taylor with some of the more grave injuries. I was so focused on my task that, for a while, I didn't think about my friends whose lives were in danger. I couldn't focus on Brendan and the fact that he could be dead or dying. It's a good thing I couldn't, because, if I did, I wouldn't be able to function.

Things changed when they rushed Lee Adama in on a stretcher. He'd been forced to eject when his ship was damaged. I'm not proud of it, but for a moment I felt relieved that he'd been injured instead of Brendan. And then I felt horrible. Apollo was a good man that defended me and now he was in the infirmary barely clinging on to life. His heart stopped beating and they injected epinephrine straight into his chest before shocking him. Watching the electricity jolt through his body is an image that will be burned in my memory forever. The way his body went rigid and jumped on the table… To think I'd spoken to him a few hours ago and he'd been fine, healthy.

How could this happen? One of our best pilots almost died today. Was this only the beginning? Were we all going to die? I don't know how long I remained frozen in place, my thoughts clouded with horrifying images of my impending doom, but Doc Taylor called for my assistance. I moved into action despite my doubts and shock. I remember thinking that if I was going to die it wasn't going to be while I was standing there frozen in fear. I was determined to do as much good as I could before the end.

Obviously we survived the attacks and at great success, but I didn't learn that until hours passed. I'm still shocked that we were able to destroy two basestars and the resurrection ship, whatever that is. I stayed in sickbay late into the night. I didn't want to leave these brave men and women that had risked their lives. Eventually Starbuck came in to see Apollo. I moved to give them the privacy that they deserved when she grabbed my arm. I was shocked when she showed me her gratitude for sitting with Apollo and watching over him while she was away. She also gave me the most amazing news. She told me that Brendan was okay and that he was safe and sound aboard Galactica. I had to stop myself from hugging her in my glee, and instead gave her a teary thank you and left her and Apollo in peace.


End file.
